¡Seré Fuerte!
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Hinata siempre amo a Naruto, pero él la rechazo. Aún así ella lo admiraba y amaba en secreto. Hinata Se fue de Konoha y se casó, pero su vida se convirtió en un infierno y volvió. Para volver a su fuente de valor.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi-Sama...

 **¡Seré Fuerte!**

 **Capítulo I**

Hinata Hyuga. Desde que tenía uso de razón estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki. Su compañero de Kinder, Primaria, Preparatoria y parte de la Universidad.

Desde pequeños tenía una gran admiración por él, Naruto era todo lo que a ella le hubiera gustado ser. Era alegre, hiperactivo, decidida, valiente y fuerte. Ella era timida, callada y cobarde. Lo miraba desde lejos y soñaba con el día que él le hablara.

En la primaria seguían igual, ella era un bicho raro solitario y era el sol. Siempre sonriendo y llamando la atención de todos. Algo vago con las tareas pero el más activo y travieso de los compañeros. A los 12 años se dió cuenta que estaba irremediablemente enamorada. Lo amaba desde lejos, se entristecía si él no venía y reía con sus bromas. Lo apoyaba en silenció y festejaba sus logros sin que él lo supiera.

En preparatoria Naruto se volvió popular. Un chico atlético, rubio de piel bronceada y ojos azul intenso. Con una sonrisa que denotaba alegría y picardía. Ella era una nerd, inteligente callada y con muy pocos amigos. Tenían amigos en común, pero él seguía sin saber de su existencia y Hinata lo prefería así. Naruto se enamoró de una chica nueva del curso y no se molestaba en demostrarlo. Gritaba a quien quiera escucharlo.. "¡Amo a Sakura Hanuro!". Él era asi, transparente y valiente. El primer día que lo supo sintió que moría en vida, pero sabía que un día pasaría.

Quiso odiar a la chica de cabellos rosas, ojos verdes esmeralda y hermosa sonrisa. Pero le fue imposible, ella era perfecta. Era una de las pocas chicas que hablaban con ella, además de ser todo lo que ella quería ser. Femenina pero fuerte, inteligente y hermosa, buena amiga y compañera. Unos meses después ella me contó que estaba enamorada del mejor amigo de Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha. Un chico solitario y frio, con la mirada negra penetrante y de pocas palabras. Fue una emosión algo agridulce, porque por un lado estaba feliz, aunque sea egoísta, porque ella no corresponda los sentimientos del rubio. Pero por otro lado estaba triste, al verlo a él deprimido. Esa etapa no le duró mucho, porque él no iba a rendirse y Hinata lo sabía. Siempre que podía le daba un regalo a su amada con la escusa de ser amigos y ella, ilusa, los aceptaba.

Al año siguiente una chica llamada Shion fue su novia. Muy bonita, rubia de ojos violaseos, pero algo hueca. Para ese tienpo Hinata era muy feliz, por el hecho de que Naruto sabía que existía, por ser amiga de Sakura y de vez en cuando la saludaba. El noviazgo no duró mucho, para alegría de la ojiperla. Pero él seguía siendo popular y ella era la amiga rara de la chica linda de la escuela.

Ese mismo año conoció a Kiba y Shino. Chicos inadaptados como ella con los cual logró forjar una gran amistad. En su familia las cosas no iban bien, sus padres se separaron y su madre se fue llevando a Hanabi, su hermana pequeña, con ella y dejándola con su insesible padre. Después de ese día no supo mas nada de ella y de su hermanita, cosa que la enserro mas en ella misma.

En el último año de preparatoria, su cuerpo se había desarrollado mucho mas de lo que le hubiera gustado. Trataba de usar ropas grandes para pasar desapercibida de las miradas de los demás. Ya no se juntaba tanto con Sakura, pero seguían siendo buenas amigas. Ese año entró Ino y se hizo su mejor amiga. Ella era mucho mas extrovertida y le encantaba experimentar con el pelo de Hinata, maquilarla o vestirla, como si de una muñeca se tratara.

Hinata seguía observando de lejos a Naruto y la primera en darse cuenta fue su nueva amiga. Esta la instaba a que le hablara, pero debido a la gran timidez de ella, el sólo pensarlo hacía que le de un ataque de pánico. Un día logró convencerla y Hinata quiso ser valiente, igual que el rubio. Pero cuando este le sonrió y clavó sus ojos en ella, la ojiperla se desmayó. Después del bochornoso accidente, lo evitaba de todas las formas posibles. Hasta que un día el profesor Iruka decidió ponerlos a ambos, juntos para un trabajo práctico. A la ojiperla casi le da un paro cardíaco, pero sus amigos Ino, Kiba y Shino le dieron animos y fuerzas.

Todo cambió apartir de ahí, Naruto era un chico despistado e inquieto, pero bueno y compresible. La escuchaba apesar de sus inevitables tartamudeos, aunque le había dicho que era rara y muy callada. Pero también le dijo que le gustaba la gente como ella, haciendo que se ponga tan roja que él le preguntó si se sentía bien. Distraído, oh si, esa era su mayor "virtud" o " defecto", la ojiperla no sabía como definirlo.

Desde ahi Naruto siempre le hablaba, le sonreía y bromeaba. Llenando de vida y luz a la vida de Hinata, quien estaba cada vez más enamorada de él. Para el baile de graduación ella no consiguió pareja, pero fue igual. Porque de apoco el rubio le pegaba su valentía e Ino la había arreglado tan bien, que ese fue su día. Le diría al distraído rubio que lo amaba con locura, sin importar la respuesta. Porque si no lo decía sentía que moriría.

En la fiesta, todos la miraban asombrados, hasta el propio Naruto. Y ella fue la mujer más feliz en el momento que el rubio la invitó a bailar. En medio del baile el le dedico una sonrisa que para ella fue su señal, era en ese momento o nunca... y así lo hizo.

Aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta... _"Lo siento Hinata, de verás.Pero yo te veo como amiga. No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos."_

Su corazón se partió en mil pedasitos y siendo valiente, como él, decidió sonreir e irse antes de que el mar del lágrimas brotarán. Lloró tanto que se sorprendió de no haberse deshidratado. Lloró toda esa noche y varías más. Pero al fin se sentía libre, se prometió que sería fuerte y valiente,no se caería fácilmente.

La universidad llegó al fin, ella estudiaba bellas artes y para alegría o desgracia, Naruto estudiaba en la misma universidad, pero él estudiaba economía. El primer día, después del baile, que lo vio fue alli, en el campus. Los pedacitos de su corazón se detuvieron al verlo y él parecía igual de asombrado. Pero Naruto siempre fue bueno y alegre y la saludo como si nunca le hubiera dicho nada. Cosa que no sabía si agradecer o reclamar Hinata, pero como él siempre fue su ejemplo a seguir, ella actuó de la misma manera. Se enteró que Naruto ademas de ir a la universidad estudiaba artes marciales y él fanfarroneaba diciendo que era el mejor. Cosa que alegraba a laojiperla.

Ino,Kiba y Shino ya no estaban con ella y le era muy difícil hacer nuevos amigos. Hasta que conoció a Ten Ten, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Alegre e inteligente. Seguía manteniendo contacto con sus viejos amigos. Shino y Kiba estudiaban para veterinarios, Ino para ser diseñadora. Sakura medicina junto con Sasuke, que corría el rumor que eran pareja, que alegraba a la ojiperla.

Estuvo dos años en esa universidad, tubo momentos felices y tristes, pero su padre la obligó a mudarse. Dejando a sus grandes amistades en Konoha y al hombre de su vida, aunque no fuera correspondido. Cuando esperaba el avión para marcharse soñaba con que llegará Naruto corriendo, diciéndole que la amaba y que no se valla. Pero eso sólo pasaba en las películas, en la vida real esas cosas nunca pasaban y se marchó.

Se mudó a Australia. Siguió con la universidad y conoció a un chico muy amable. Mayor que ella, parecía un buen hombre sonriente y caballeroso. Era el hijo de el dueño de una gran empresa de alli, de Tokio y de América. Pero no tenía el aspecto de un muchacho pretensioso, todo lo contrario. Se hicieron buenos amigos, su nombre es Toneri Otsutsuki. A los pocos meses le pidió para que sea su novia y ella aceptó, aunque en su corazón todavía recordaba a Naruto.

Toneri era cariñoso y caballero, se llevaba bien con su padre. Salían con amigos, a comer o tomar un helado y le tomó un gran cariño. Cuando Hinata terminó la universidad se casaron. Su padre estaba orgulloso de ella y se sentía tan amada que era feliz.

Pero su mundo de rosas duró un poco más de un año. Toneri ya trabajaba con su padre en las empresas y apoco dejaron de salir. Los detalles que ella tanto le gustaban de él poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Empezó a llegar tarde, muy tarde. Ella cenaba sola en su grande casa y su esposo empezó a volcarse a la bebida. Empezó a prohirbirle ver a sus amigos en común y a decirle que el lugar de una esposa estaba en la casa, esperando siempre a su marido con una sonrisa. Ella lo quería y para mantener su matrimonio hacia todo lo que él le pedía.

Una noche en que fue a la casa de una amiga, todo se volvió en una pesadilla. Ella salió porque su amiga estaba deprimida por la muerte de un familiar y llegó tarde a casa, tranquila porque Toneri siempre llegaba de noche. Se sorprendió de encontarlo en la sala cuando entró, pero le sonrió. Él, en cambio tenía una expresión de gran enojo y estaba obviamente pasado de alcohol. Ella se acercó para saludarlo, pero Toneri no le dejó decir nada, arrojándose sobre ella y gritándole con quién había estado. Que era una perra barata y que no dejaría que le engañara...

Esa fue la primera vez que le pegó y samarreo. Su mundo se volvió oscuro desde ese día y Toneri no la dejaba salir de la casa. La enserraba y vigilaba, cuando volvía por las noches la obligaba a mantener relaciones sexuales y si ella se negaba la golpeaba de nuevo. Volvió a ser timida y retraída, como cuando era una niña.

Al poco tiempo quedo embaraza y su vida se iluminó, hasta Toneri había cambiado. Le había pedido perdón y le prometió que dejaría de beber. Eso a Hinata le alegraba y empezó a tratarla mejor. Pero el embarazo era complicado y necesitó reposo. Una noche su esposo volvió mas tarde de lo común y ella iba a bajar para preguntarle qué había pasado. Se asustó al verlo borracho de vuelta, le reclamó pero él la calló con una bofetada que la tiró un par de escalones de la escalera. Perdiendo el embarazo automáticamente.

Vacía y totalmente triste quedó internada en la clínica. Y tomó la decisión de separarse, de divorciarse. Se lo contó a su padre y se sintió sola al él decirle que no la apoyaría. Cuando volvió a la casa, prácticamente Toneri no estaba alli. Entonces hizo las maletas, tomó un poco de su dinero y se fue en avión. Sin avisarle a nadie de nada y huyendo de su aterrador esposo.

Volvería al lugar donde de verdad había sido feliz, donde había tenido amigos de verdad y al amor de su vida. Naruto. Ese era su pensamiento para seguir adelante. Ella sería fuerte como él. Empezaría de vuelta, en su hogar, en Konoha.

Se puso en contacto con Sakura y fue feliz al enterarse que estaba casada con su gran amor. Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora ella era una respetada cirujana y su marido era el mejor oculista de la región. Le dijo a su amiga que iría de vista y ella enseguida le ofreció su casa para que se alojara. Hinata totalmente agradecida lo aceptó y se fue.

Lloró en el taxi y en el avión, sabiendo que su vida cambiaría de vuelta. Ella sólo quería estar en paz, mandaría los documentos de divorcio después de acomodarse y conseguir un trabajo...

Por fin cuando bajo del avión respiró aliviada y se llenó los pulmones de ese hermoso aire puro de su pueblo natal. Sin poder esperar más, tomó su maleta y se subió a un taxi, para que la llevará directo a la casa de su primera amiga.

Miraba por la ventanilla en el viaje, con una sonrisa apagada corroboró que casi nada había cambiado. Sí, habían mas casa y tiendas, un centró con negosios pero seguía teniendo ese algo que le regalaba esa sensación de libertad que hace mucho no tenía.

El auto se detuvo, Hinata pagó y se bajó. Vio una hermosa y sensilla casa de dos pisos. Sin quitarse los lentes oscuros, llamó por el portero eléctrico. La puerta se abrió y por primera vez en tanto tiempo sonrió de verdad. Sakura estaba más hermosa que nunca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver su vientre grande de fácil, 7 meses. Llevaba un vestido suelto rosado y rápido se acercó a la pierta para abrazar a la ojiperla.

-¡¡HINATA!!- Gritó al abrazarla.

-Sakura..- susurró al de volverle la cariñosa acción.

-¡Pasa, pasa! ¡Debes estar cansada!- Dijo al soltarla y dejarle espació para adentrarse a la casa. Se sacó los zapatos, dejó la maleta a un costado y siguió a la pelirrosa hasta la cosina.- Siéntate Hina. ¿Quieres un té?- Le pregunta mientras se acerca a la estufa para apagar el fuego.

\- Bueno. - Fue la única respuesta de la ojiperla. Sakura hacía mucho que no la veía, pero se dió cuenta que algo no andaba bien con su amiga de preparatoria.

La pelirrosa sirvió el té y se lo dió en las manos. Se sentó frente a la ojiperla, con una taza para ella en sus manos. La miraba, estudiandola. No sabía que era lo que estaba mal, pero estaba mas que segura que algo habia pasado. Y cuando Hinata por fin se sacó las gafas oscuras enormes que llevaba, casi tira la taza del té.

-¡¡¿Hinata qué te paso?!!- Preguntó horrorizada, al ver el ojo izquierdo totalmente morado y adentro de este estaba rojo donde tenía que estar blanco.

-No te preocupes..- susurro. - Esto no es nada.- Su tono de voz era debil, como si no pudiera levantarla por costumbre. Sakura observó bien el ojo y se dió cuenta que eso llevaba al menos dos días. Estiró su mano y estrechó la de la ojiperla. Hinata levantó la vista y le sonrió, fue una media sonrisa pero esta denotaba alivio, de eso estaba segura la pelirrosa.

\- Quédate todo lo que quieras Hina, Esta es tu casa...- Su amiga sólo movió la cabeza en forma de respuesta. - Cuando Sasuke vuelva te revisará ese ojo. ¿Por qué no descansas?- Sakura la llevó al cuarto que había preparado para ella y la dejó alli...

 **(o)**

 **Hola! Aqui les traigo tipo un prólogo de una nueva historia que tengo en mente. Me gustaría que me digan que les parece... asi se si seguirla o no...**


	2. Capítulo I

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi-Sama...**

 _Bueno ustedes sabrán que me confundí con el anterior y le puse Capítulo cuando en realidad era el Prólogo... Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ¡Ah! ¡¡Perdón por esos horribles horrores de ortografía!! Porque esos no fueron errores..._ Así _les traigo el verdadero primer capítulo.._

 **Capítulo I**

Hinata llegó a la pequeña habitación que Sakura había preparado para ella. Con colores claros de marrón, uno que otros cuadros con paisajes hermosos y una ventana al lado de la cama de plaza y media. La verdad es que no estaba cansada por el viaje, más bien estaba agobiada. Asustada de la nueva vida que empezaría, preguntándose qué había sido de sus amigos. No le hubiera gustado haber preocupado a la pelirrosa con detalles escabrosos de su enfermiza relación con su marido. Entonces decidió no decirle nada, sólo por ahora. Aunque ella era muy inteligente, de seguro que ya sabía el por qué de sus repentinas ganas de volver, además que no había podido ocultar ese terrible moretón. Se sintió tan aliviada cuando Sakura no le preguntó nada, y tan feliz por las palabras que le dedicó.

Por fin, después de dos años de infierno se sentía libre. Abrió la ventana, dejando pasar esa suave brisa que la envolvió. Miró el cielo, que nunca le había parecido más azul que ahora. Le recordó los ojos del chico que había estado enamorada por tanto tiempo. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de él apareció. -Naruto..- susurró. Sonrió al recordar esa sonrisa tan caracteristica de él. ¿Qué habría sido de ese rubio? Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, _Probablemente ya estará casado y con familia. Tal vez se mudó y vive muy feliz en otro lado._ Esa idea la alegró, aunque quería volver a verlo. Él era su ejemplo a seguir, y Hinata estaba decidida a volver a ser esa mujer que Toneri destruyó.

Se recostó en la cama, mirando el techo. No supo en qué momento, pero se durmió profundamente sin siquiera cambiarse.

 **(o)**

Sakura estaba en la cosina hablando por teléfono con Sasuke.

-Si amor... si, me siento bien... aja, ya llegó... No... Algo malo le pasó Sasuke... No, no me dijo nada... Está durmiendo ahora... Tenía el ojo morado amor.- Las hormonas la alteraban y no pudo evitar hecharse a llorar. -S..si... Me calmaré- Inhaló y exhaló aire, sobrepasada por las emosiones.- De acuerdo, te esperaré... Si, yo también te amo. ¡Ah! Sasuke... No le digas nada a Naruto...Por favor... Bien, adiós.- Cortó la llamada y suspiró. -¿Qué te hicieron Hinata?- susurró mirando a la dirección de las escaleras.

 **(o)**

 _Hinata vestía un hermoso vestido verde agua, sin tiras y ajustado es su busto hasta la cintura, desde ahi caía suelto hasta las rodillas. Caminaba temerosa en medio de las miradas de sus compañeros de preparatoria. Su largo cabello lo llevaba suelto y con bucles en las puntas. Un poco de sombra clara en sus ojos y un brillo en sus labios._

 _Sabía que las miradas estaban posada en ella, pero la suya estaba perdida en el suelo. Temerosa de fijarla en alguien, se sentó en una de las sillas, sola... como siempre, sola. Levantó la vista, para ver a las parejas de adolescentes bailando felizmente, festejando su fin de año. Cuando sintió una mirada penetrante la buscó tímidamente. Su corazón se aceleró al chocar con unos ojos azules intensos, tan profundos como las aguas del océano, observándola. Su estómago se estrujó cuando él sonrió y empezó a caminar a su dirección. Frotó sus manos en el vestido, por arriba de sus muslos al sentirlas mojadas._

 _-¿Cómo estas Hinata?- Preguntó la voz grave con la que soñaba noche tras noche._

 _-Na.. Naruto. - Él sonrió mas ampliamente y sintió como sus mejillas ardían. Vestía un elegante traje de azúl oscuro, con camisa blanca, desabrochada en los primeros botones y sin corbata. Cuando él se sentó a su lado, sentía que le empezaba a faltar el aire._

 _Naruto apoyó su codo en su rodilla y posó su mejilla en la mano, mirándola, estudiándola. -¿Y tu pareja Hinata?_

 _Ella se sobresaltó, nunca se iba a acostumbrar a la cercanía del rubio.-No.. No tengo. - Le confesó al tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos._

 _Escuchó que Naruto suspiraba y lo miró de reojo, él observaba la pista. Y de repente le soltó esa pregunta que nunca se la hubiera esperado de él. -¿Quieres bailar? De verás- Le extendió la mano._

 _Hinata observó esa mano tan grande a comparación de la suya. Esa pregunta la llenó de ilusión y esperanza. Algo temerosa extendió la mano para tomar la de él. Esta era calida, algo aspera y con unos pocos callos. Pero nunca se sintió tan viva como en ese momento. La guío hasta el centro de la pista y cuando sintió esa extraña presión en su cintura se estremeció._

 _Estaba pegada a Naruto, podía sentir su colonia, su calor, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, que le tranquilizaban. Levantó la vista, se dió cuenta que el la observaba y le sonrió. Es ahora o nunca se animó y por fin habló._

 _-Na.. Naruto. Quiero decirte algo.- Él sólo la miraba directo a sus ojos. Perdida en sus aguas encontró el valor que él siempre le transmitía y habló sin titubear. - Desde que te conozco siempre te he observado y admirado. Siempre eres tan bueno y amable... - Él ensanchó su sonrisa. - Desde que tengo uso de razón... - Tragó saliva. - Estoy enamorada de ti Naruto. - Él se detuvo y ella también. La miraba asombrado, como si nunca lo hubiera esperado.- Yo... yo..- ya no estaba tan segura de seguir. - Necesito decírtelo...Yo te amo Naruto._

 _Él la soltó y se rascó la nuca, Hinata ya sabía que significaba eso. Naruto desvío la mirada y sintió su corazón detenerse._

-Lo siento Hinata, de verás.Pero yo te veo como amiga. No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

 _Sintió como la respiración se le iba mientras que su corazón se partió. El piso se le movió y quiso salir huyendo de ahí. No sabía en que momento bajo la mirada, pero la levantó para darse cuenta que el rubio la miraba y lo que vio hizo que su corazón estallara en mil pedasitos. Sus ojos denotaban... ¿lastima?.. Le tenía lastima...y no supo de dónde saco fuerzas para sonreírle. Naruto se sorprendió por su gesto pero antes de que haga algo más, salió caminando lo más rápido que pudo._

 _Una vez que el viento de la fría noche golpeó su rostro, las lágrimas brotaron mientras que su pobre corazón gemía del dolor. Se tocó el pecho, y sintió un ardor, como si le hubieran puesto un fierro al fuego vivo. Se sacó esos molestos tacos y corrió._

 _Corrió hasta que llegó a su casa, nunca en su vida había corrido tanto. Pero no quería entrar, fue al patio trasero y se sentó en el columpio que usaba cuando era niña. Lloró hasta que sintió que no podía mas y una vez de estar segura que su padre estaba dormido entró a la casa..._

 _Hinata al entrar a la casa ya no llevaba ese vestido, llevaba uno negro de mangas largas. Ya no estaba en la casa de su padre, sino en su casa de Australia. Entró y encendió la luz de la sala, asustandose de sobremanera al ver a Toneri alli._ Sentado _en el sillón, mirandola fijamente con sus ojos celestes, su pelo blanco totalmente despeinado. Su camisa arrugada y arremangada hasta los codos, la corbata floja y mal puesta, con un vaso de whisky vacío en su mano._

 _-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó de muy mal humor al tiempo que se levantaba y dejaba el vaso en la repisa de al lado. Cuando ella iba a contestar, él se abalanzó sobre ella,_ _tomándola de los brazos apretando tan fuerte que sólo pudo salir un quejido de su boca. -¿Te crees muy lista Hinata?- Las palabras eran susurradas, pero ella al levantar los ojos llenos de horror y lágrimas, su esposo apretó mas el agarré.-¡¡CONTÉSTAME!!- Escupió las palabras en su cara._

 _Hinata apartó el rostro al sentir el profundo olor a alcohol y cigarros que salía de la boca de Toneri. Él apretó toda la palma de su mano en la boca de la ojiperla y con sus dedos apretó las mejillas. Obligándola a fruncir los labios_ y que lo mirará. _Hinata miró esos ojos celestes, fríos y que lo único que le transmitía en ese momento era terror._

 _-¿Crees que puedes engañarme Hinata?- Siseó, apretando más sus dedos, provocándole que cerrara los ojos y aunque quisiera contestar, no pudiera. Cuando su rostro por fin se sintió libre, abrió un poco los ojos. Pero no llegó a enfocar nada al sentir un ardor indescriptible en su mejilla izquierda. El golpe fue tan fuerte que cayó en el suelo, llorando desesperada se llevó la mano a la zona afectada. Quería irse, empezó a arrastrarse para llegar a la puerta, pero sintió el cuerpo de Toneri que se subía a horcajadas al suyo, sobre su espalda. Una fuerte mano se posó violentamente sobre su cabeza, haciendo que la mitad de la cara le quedara totalmente pegada contra el suelo._

 _Volvió a sentir la respiración agitada de ese monstruo, que era su marido, cerca de su oido. - No me engañaras perra barata. ¿Escuchaste?- Apretó la mano en el cráneo, recibiendo como respuestas gemidos de dolor y lágrimas. - Antes te mato.._

 _Hinata no sabía a ciencia cierta si esa última frase la había escuchado de verdad. Pero cuando se sintió libre del peso extra se hizo un novillo en el suelo, llorando porque le dolía... le dolía el cuerpo... le dolía el corazón... le dolía el alma..._

La ojiperla se sentó sobresaltada en la cama, repiraba agitada y totalmente transpirada. Observó la habitación donde estaba, saltó en el lugar al sentir unos golpes en la puerta y se pegó a la cabecera de la cama, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas.

-¿Hinata estas bien?- Levantó el rostro al reconocer la dueña de esa voz, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento. -Hinata.. Te preparé el baño, asi puedes ponerte comoda.

La voz no le salía, aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentar hablar, pero mas fuerte.- Gracias Sakura, ya salgo.

-De acuerdo Hina.. Estaré abajo si necesitas algo.- Seguía sin mover un músculo y cuando escuchó los pasos de la pelirrosa alejarse, respiró más aliviada.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, los sueños eran recurrentes. Pero hace tanto que no soñaba con Naruto que se sorprendió, la tomó por sorpresa. En cambió, los sueños de lo que había vivido con su futuro ex-esposo, los tenía casi todos los días. Era horrible recordar una y otra vez todos los maltratos que había vivido. Suspiró, ya más calmada, salió de la cama, preparó algo de ropa comoda y se dirigió al baño.

 **(o)**

Sasuke salió de la ducha del gimnasio al que iba tres veces por semana. El local le pertenecía a su mejor amigo, Naruto. Estaba preocupado, escuchar a Sakura por teléfono llorar le había molestado. En cierta manera sabía bien que en el embarazo, las hormonas se revolucionaba y se vuelven inestables. Sabía que podía enojarse con facilidad, estar feliz o triste.

Él se preocupó al escuchar tan afligida, ella es una mujer fuerte y nunca había llorado frente a él. Eso le daba mala espina, estaba seguro que cuando llegue a la casa ella iba a estar más angustiada aún, así que empezó a vestirse rápido.

-¡Que cara! ¿Hay algún problema?- Se dió medía vuelta al escuchar la voz de su amigo. Naruto estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta de los vestidores, llevando su ropa de entrenamiento.

-Dobe.- Contestó en forma de saludo y empezó a colocarse las zapatillas.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿Sakura esta bien?- El azabache se detiene y lo observa. Su expresión es de verdadera preocupación y siendo él el padrino de su futura hija, lo comprende.

-No, Sakura esta bien.- Y vuelve con su labor con las zapatillas.

-¿Y entonces?- Sasuke suspira, conoce tan bien a su amigo que sabe que no dejará de preguntar.

-Vino una amiga de Sakura a casa. - Es todo lo que contesta mientras se coloca la mochila en si hombro y comienza a caminar, seguido por el rubio.

-Oye Teme, ¿Es bonita?¿Podrías presentarmela?- Le pregunta a modo de broma al ponerse al lado del azabache, mientras lo codea en el brazo.

Sasuke suspira. -No sé Dobe, no la conozco.- Prefiere mentirle, al prometerle a su esposa que no diría nada sobre la vuelta de Hinata.

-¡No seas aguafiestas Teme!- Le escucha gritar una vez que sale del local, Sasuke levanta la mano en forma de despedida y se dirige a su auto

\- Si supieras Naruto- Susurró una vez que estaba en el auto. Lo arrancó y se fue hacía su casa..

 **(o)**

Hinata abrazaba a Sakura que estaba transformada en un mar de lágrimas. Le había contado todo, absolutamente todo lo que había vivido esos tres años de casada. Pero lo que más le afectó a ella y a la propia ojiperla, fue contarle la pérdida de su embarazo.

-Tranquila Sakura- susurra a su oido. -No le hará bien al bebé- Le acaricia la espalda, mientras la pelirrosa suena su nariz en un pañuelo. -¿Quieres un té?- Le pregunta cuando se separa de ella, mirando su rostro y regalandole una sonrisa apagada.

Sakura sólo mueve la cabeza limpiándose las lágrimas y tratando de tranquilizarse. Cuando Hinata vuelve con las tazas de té la pelirrosa estaba casi repuesta.

-¿Cómo Hinata?- Le pregunta con un hilo de voz. -¿Cómo pudiste aguantar eso por dos años?¿¡Tienes derechos!?- La tristeza dió paso al enojó

-No es tan fácil como crees..- Fue su única respuesta para después sorber un poco del líquido caliente.

Sakura suspira y decide sólo tomar el té. Sabe que su amiga no tenía la culpa, sino que su horrible esposo era la bestia.

-¿Cómo pudiste aguantar tanto tiempo?- Le pregunta de nuevo ya mas calmada. -¿Por qué nunca le hiciste la denuncia?

Hinata desvío la vista a un cuadro del comedor, parecía analizarlo. -No sé...- encogio los hombros- no sé como hice para aguantar. Tenía miedo... Él es poderoso, tiene los mejores abogados y amigos en la policía. Frente a la gente, era el esposo perfecto.. nadie me creería... Lo único que iba a conseguir era que se enojará mucho más con migo..- Escondió sus labios trás la taza, tomó un poco y suspiró.- Eres la primera que lo sabe.. Y me cree, porque mi padre no me creyó..

\- Oh Hina..- Susurró su amiga angustiada. Tomó de su mano y la apretó. Cuando iba a agregar algo mas escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Pudo sentir como la ojiperma se tensaba al instante y aparecía horror en sus ojos. - Tranquila.. Es Sasuke.- Le sonrió. Hinata se levantó y fue al lavado para dejar la taza.

-Hola Sakura- Escuchó la voz fría del marido de su amiga y un escalofrío le corrió por la columna. Se sostuvo de la mesada al sentir que las piernas se le aflojaban.

-Hola amor- Sonrió con cierta tristeza, al escuchar el beso de su saludo.

Los saludos con Toneri, la mayoría del tiempo, no existieron. Ella aterrada bajaba la mirada y él no le hablaba. Si lo hacía era para humillarla, para insultarla y recalcarle todo lo que hacía mal. Para decirle lo inútil que es, que sólo servía para saciarlo sexualmente y para nada más. Cuando perdió el embarazo él llegó a decir que ni siquiera servía para llevar un bebé en su vientre. Inconscientemente se llevó las manos a el lugar donde había estado ese rayo de esperanza.

Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos- Hinata. -Habló a sus espaldas, pero no dijo más nada. Tomando una bocanada de aire y de valor se dio media vuelta.

-Sasuke. - La ojiperla vió como sus ojos se agrandaban, y al segundo su expresión cambiaba a de preocupación.

-¿Te han revisado ese ojo?- El azabache quiso acercarse, pero noto que ella se pegó más a la mesada, asique se quedo en su lugar esperando su respuesta.

-Si... No se preocupe.- Contestó desviando la vista.

-Hinata no me hables de usted, nos conocemos de niños. Me haces sentir viejo.- Ella levantó la vista y Sasuke hizo algo así como una sonrisa. La ojiperla sólo movió la cabeza, aceptando lo que le había pedido.

 **(o)**

Los días pasaron rápido, ya habían pasado dos semanas que Hinata había vuelto a Konoha. Decidida en ir a buscar un trabajo, salió ese día de la casa de su amiga. Quería encontrar uno para alquilar otra casa. Varias veces asustó mucho a Sakura, por las noches aveces ellos decían que gritaba en sueños y al estar tan sencible, ella se preocupaba de más. Le había mencionado a Sasuke de buscar un trabajo para irse, él le sorprendió. Porque aunque estaba preocupado por su esposa, le dijo que él no le molestaba y que podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. Hinata se lo agradeció, pero ya estaba decidida. Esas dos semanas había tenido tantos sentimientos encontrados. En cierta manera tenía envidia de la vida de su amiga. Su esposo la amaba y cuidaba, mientras que el suyo la había humillado y maltratado. Hace mucho se tendría que haber ido de al lado de su marido.

Caminaba por el centro, el moretón de su ojo ya había desaparecido, pero igual llevaba anteojos oscuros. Se había cortado el cabello hasta los hombros. Iba a extrañar su largo pelo, pero estaba empezando una nueva vida y debía dejar las cosas del pasado atras, nada mejor que una nueva imagen para empezar. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa suelta color rosa. Estaba muy delgada, ya que desde la perdida de su embarazo ya no comía muy bien.

Caminaba con una carpeta en sus brazos, mirando los carteles, atenta a algún anuncio de trabajo. Después de casarse quiso trabajar como maestra de plástica en un Kinder. Pero Toneri le dijo que esperara un poco, para acomodarse con su matrimonio y tomarse un tiempo para ellos. ¡Qué equivocada que había estado en aceptar todo lo que él decía! Pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que su marido era un monstruo? Era tan bueno cuando lo conoció, ella nunca se lo imaginó. Tal vez si ella no hubiera sido tan débil, podría haberse defendido.

Cuando ese pensamiento paso por su cabesa, un muchacho jóven le dió un volante, que ella aceptó. Lo miró y se detuvo. El volante decía:

G _IMNASIO_

 ** _EL KYUVI_**

 _SPINNING_

 _TAEBOO_

 _BOXEO_

 _KICK_ _BOXING_

 _DEFENSA PERSONAL_

 _DISTINTAS ARTES MARCIALES_

Contaba con la dirección y un teléfono. Decidió guardarlo en la carpeta, tal vez llamaría. No iba a volver a permitir que le pusieran una mano ensima.

Siguio caminando y unas calles más adelante encontró un restaurante con cartel de que necesitaban una cosinera. Entró, nerviosa sacandose los lentes oscuros, ella no tenía ningún título pero sabía cosinar bien. El local no era muy grande, mas bien tenía un aspecto hogareño que le gusto. Una joven le habló y ella tímidamente le dijo que venía por el puesto. La hizo pasar a la cosina y un hombre mayor, que se encontraba cosinando le habló.

\- Hola querida,¿asique vienes por el puesto de cosinera?- Le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Si señor, mi nombre es Hinata..

-Bien dime Hinata- le interrumpió.- ¿Te gusta el ramen?

La ojiperla lo observo sin entender muy bien su pregunta.- Pues... si, me gusta..

-¿Y sabes cosinarlo?- le volvió a interrumpir.

-Si, claro...

-Estas contratada entonces,- Hinata todavía sin entender muy bien, sonrió- te tomaré a prueva por un mes. ¿Te parece bien?- Ella sólo movió la cabeza afirmando. - La paga será buena, no te preocupes. ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

\- Cuando usted quiera.- Contestó llena de resolución.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Mañana te espero entonces. A las 9 tienes que estar aqui.- Le dijo extendiendo la mano.

Ella lo extrecho - Si señor, aquí estaré.

\- Y una cosa.. Mi nombre es Teuchi y la muchacha que esta en la caja es mi hija, se llama Ayame.

-Mucho gusto señor Teuchi... le prometo no defreudar la confianza que pone en mi señor.- Contestó seriamente.

-Por favor Hinata, sólo dime Teuchi, eso de señor no me gusta.- Le dice haciendo un ademán con la mano sacándole importancia. Ríe escandalosamente. La ojiperla sonríe, contagiada por la alegría de su nuevo jefe. - Estoy seguro que eres la indicada jovencita. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Hinata se despide de él y de la hija, sale irradiando felicidad. Definitivamente tuvo suerte, piensa ella. Sigue caminando más relajadamente, pasea por los negocios. Ve un parque, bastante grande y se dirije a el, caminar bajo los árboles de ese parque le recuerda su adolescencia. Ahora tenía mas juegos para chicos, canchas de básquet y unas rampas para patinar, pero aún así tenía mucho verde. Se detiene al ver a un muchacho, fornido de pelo castaño con un gran perro blanco con correa. Se le hace conocido y decide acercarse un poco, sólo para ver si logra saber quién es. Cuando logra ver su perfil sus ojos se abren asombrados y se asoman lágrimas. Es su mejor amigo, el muchaco que lograba hacerla reir con sus tontas bromas. Ahora es todo un hombre, uno muy apuesto. Entonces él desvía su vista a su dirección, se paraliza viéndola y ella se saca los lentes. Él abre su boca y sus ojos casi al límite, después de unos segundos sonríe y ella corre a él.

-¡¡KIBA!!- Grita ella al abrazarlo. El castaño no duda un segundo en devolver el afectuso abrazo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!¿De verdad eres tu Hinata?- Pregunta cuando se separan y posa sus manos en las mejillas de su amiga y la observa detenidamente.

-Si, soy yo, Hinata- Le afirma ella, las emosiones la sobrepasan y no puede evitar largar unas lágrimas. Que Kiba rápidamente limpia con sus pulgares.

\- ¡Eres tú!- Apresa sus mejillas entre sus pulgares y dedos índices y las estira

-Hay, me lastimas.- Intenta decir ella con una sonrisa, porque Kiba siempre le hacía eso. Y saber que no la había olvidado le hacía sentirse tan aliviada.

-¡Es tu castigo por no haberte comunicado por cinco años!- la retaba mientras estiraba más sus cachetes, luego la soltó y ella se sobo las mejillas con una sonrisa.

\- Perdóname.- le pide algo tímida. Observa los ojos castaños y ve esa luz que tenía desde niños, cada vez que él la retaba por algo.

\- Sólo te perdonaré si no te vuelves a ir..- Le dice mientras la señala con el dedo índice. Hinata sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Empieza a caminar por el parque con Kiba y su perro, que por cierto le dijo que se llamaba Akamaru que era muy manso aunque su aspecto era todo lo contrario. Su mejor amigo le cuenta que Shino y él habían puesto una veterinaria y tenían un refugio para animales de la calle. Hinata se alegró al saber que sus amigos habían alcanzado su sueño, ellos eran perseverantes y nunca tuvo dudas de que lo lograrían. La ojiperla le preguntó por Ino y Kiba le puso al tanto que ella ahora diseñaba vestidos para novia. Tenía unas tiendas y además organizaba bodas y fiestas. La ojiperla se asombró al saberlo, aunque se entristeció cuando le dijo que ella no estaba en Konoha. Le contó que viajaba mucho, pero siempre volvía a ver a su familia y amigos. Hinata no pudo evitar sentir el tono de reproche con que se lo había contado, pero le prometió que no tenía planeado irse.

Kiba sacó su celular y miró la hora.-¡Oh! Mira cómo pasa la hora. Ya debo irme Hina.- Él la observa y le sonríe.- ¿Tienes celular?

-Mmm.- Ella baja la vista. -No, no tengo... Se me rompió- Susurró, aunque la verdad era que Toneri siempre le rompía los celulares y después no quiso comprarse más.

Kiba se rascó la mejilla con el dedo, pensando mientras ella lo volvía a ver.- Bueno.. puedes ir a la veterinaria. ¿Dónde estas viviendo?

-En lo de Sakura, sólo es temporal- Se apresura a aclarar al verlo asombrado.- Ya consegui un trabajo y me voy a mudar.

Él sonrió, le dio un papel con una dirección y le aseguró que quería volver a verla, además que Shino se pondría muy feliz por saber que estaba en Konoha. Se separaron después de un cariñosa despedida y cada uno tomo un camino distinto.

 **(o)**

Naruto notaba extraño a su amigo desde hace dos semanas, había llamado a Sakura para preguntarle si estaba todo bien. Pero ella le aseguró que todo estaba perfecto, aún asi no podía evitar preocuparse.

Observó como su amigo se iba del gimnasio y lo saludaba con la mano, diciéndole que se verían el miércoles. Se acercó a la puerta, para ver cuando subía al auto, que lo había estacionado en la vereda del frente. Pero se asombró al ver que Sasuke saludaba a una hermosa mujer, _"con medidas exuberantes"_ diría él. Con cabello corto hasta los hombros, oscuro y azulado, le hacía acordar a alguien pero no llegó a ver su rostro. Llevaba unas gafas grandes y oscuras, descaradamente Sasuke la subió al auto y se fueron. Sintió como se le calentaba la sangre, " _¿Cómo Sasuke puede hacerlo esto a Sakura? Ella está embarazada, definitivamente lo mataré ¡De verás!"_ Pensó el rubio furioso.

Salió del local, después de decirle a Gaara. Estaba que escupía fuego, tomó su bicicleta y encaró por el atajó que lo llevaba a la casa de su mejor amiga.

 **(o)**

 **Notas : Hola a todos, muchas gracias por su apoyo. No saben lo feliz que me han hecho sus comentarios. Espero que este capítulo les halla gustado.**

 **No duden en decirme lo que opinan.**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Marishka16**

 **Hinata Hyuga-NxH**

 **Amyrose 664**

 **Hf any**

 **Phoebe HDA**

 **Neopercinal**

 **Ana**

 **Por sus comentarios.**

 **Y a todos los que siguen la historia.**


	3. Capítulo II

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo II**

Sakura sacó el pastel de chocolate amargo con almendras que tanto le gustaba a su marido del horno. Orgullosa, vió que había quedado perfecto. No era prodigiosa en la cocina, pero después de tantos intentos fallidos, ya se llevaba mucho mejor con la comida. Lo desmoldó y lo dejó cerca de la ventana abierta para que se enfriará. El olor hizo que se le aguara la boca, oh sí, olía y se veía exquisito. Cuando terminó de sacarse el mandril alguien tocó el timbre, fue a abrir creyendo que tal vez Hinata se había olvidado la llave. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Naruto agitado, transpirado, con el cabello rubio alborotado, llevando su común pantalón negro y remera naranja, que siempre utilizaba en el gimnasio.

-¿Naruto?¿Qué haces aquí?- No quería parecer maleducada, pero era muy extraño verlo a ese horario lejos de su amado "Santuario".

-Sakura. ¿Cómo estás?- el rubio miraba para ambos lados con una sonrisa algo tensa. Cuando posó los ojos en la pelirrosa, la asustó ya que la miraba preocupado.

-Pasa Naruto.- Hizo espacio en la puerta y él entró.Le sirvió agua que él gustoso tomó. -¿Qué sucede Naruto?¿Pasó algo con Sasuke?- Cuando terminó de formular la última pregunta, se sorprendió que el rubio escupiera la mitad del agua. -¡¡NARUTO IDIOTA!!¿¡QUÉ HACES!?

\- Perdóname Sakura, perdóname...- Empezó a susurrar una y otra vez. Él solo se dirigió al baño y buscó un trapo para secar el piso de madera. Luego ella escuchó que hablaba entre dientes, pero lo único que entendió fue "Sasuke", "Chica linda", "auto" y "juntos".

-Na..ru..to~- Dijo ella ya con poca paciencia y agarrándolo del cuello de la remera.- Dime ¡Ya mismo! que es lo que sucede.- Él la miraba con terror, ella le mostró el puño cerrado y el rubio levantó las manos, agitandolas al frente de su cara.

-Bien, bien. Te lo diré, pero siéntate y cálmate...- Cuando Sakura le hizo caso, Naruto empezó a rascarse la nuca y desviar la mirada.-¡Hey Sakura! ¡¡Que bien huele, de verás!!¿Qué hiciste de rico?

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos e inhaló aire, cansada de su mejor amigo.- Idiota, dime de una vez ¿A qué viniste?- intentó hablar tranquila.

El rubio suspiró rendido.- Vi a Sasuke con otra mujer.- Soltó así sin más.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y su boca se secó.-¿Qué?- Murmuró, los ojos se les llenaron de lágrimas. Sintió que su propia hija se movía en su vientre por la noticia.

\- Perdona Sakura, de verdad que lo siento, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo. - Él posó su mano sobre los hombros de ella. La pelirrosa lo miró sin poder creerlo.- Cuando salía del gimnasio se cruzó con una chica de pelo corto, la subió al auto y se fueron.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. _"¿Pelo corto?"_ pensó. - ¿De qué color de pelo?- preguntó, confundiendo al rubio.

-¿Color?- se llevó el dedo índice a la boca y pensó.- Mmm pues creó que era negro..

-¿Crees?- la poca paciencia que tenía, Naruto sabía acabarsela enseguida. _"Debe ser Hinata_ " pensó _"Imbécil"_.

\- Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo era negro con destellos azules..- Contestó pensativo. _"¡¡Idiota, es Hinata!!"_ gritó para sus adentros la pelirrosa.- Se me hizo conocida ¿sabes?- Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. _"Obvio que la conoces, estúpido"_

-Escucha Naruto, Sasuke no me engaña...- El rubio levantó las cejas. Cuando le iba a contar sobre la vuelta de la ojiperla a Konoha la puerta principal se abrió.

 **(o)**

Hinata de verdad que estaba alegré, consiguió trabajo y además se encontró a su mejor amigo de la adolescencia, Kiba. Hace mucho que no sonreía de una manera tan real y natural. En el camino de vuelta se había cruzado con Sasuke, se ofreció a llevarla y ella aceptó. La relación que tenía con él ya era llevadera, por lo menos podía tener una amena conversación. El azabache seguía siendo bastante callado pero escuchaba atentamente y era muy sincero, cosa que de verdad agradecía la ojiperla. Es más, le había comentado que su hermano mayor, Itachi, era un muy buen abogado y que la ayudaría con el tema del divorcio. Ella le contó, en el auto, que ya había conseguido un trabajo y él la felicitó.

Contenta y con una gran sonrisa bajó del auto y se dirigió a la entrada, sin prestar atención a la bicicleta naranja que había al lado de esta, abrió. Se sacó los zapatos y tampoco se percató de las zapatillas deportivas de hombre.

-¡Sakura!¿Adivina qué?- Dijo ella mientras se levantaba, se sacaba los lentes e iba a la sala.

Quedó petrificada y pálida al toparse con unos ojos azules intensos que la miraban, casi saliendo de sus órbitas. Sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y latía desenfrenado. Empezó a temblar, a sudar frío y los lentes se le calleron al piso.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Sasuke al verla tan pálida y guío su mirada adonde se dirigía la de ella. -¿Dobe?¿Qué haces aquí?

Hinata empezó a respirar agitada al momento que el rubio que tanto había amado se paró. Él no prestó atención a lo que le decía el azabache y sólo la miraba a ella. Era más alto de lo que recordaba, su rostro se había afinado un poco mas. Sus gestos ya no eran de un adolescente, eran de hombre, pero seguía teniendo esa hermosa luz. Hinata sintió como un sentimiento cálido la envolvía.

-¿Hinata?- Preguntó él, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarla de arriba hacia abajo. Ella estaba tan cambiada, pero a la vez seguía siendo igual. El rubio dió un pequeño paso a su dirección.

-Na.. Naruto. - Se volvió a sentir que estaba en preparatoria, hace tanto que no pronunciaban ese nombre en voz alta.

El rubio sonrió y Hinata, en vuelta en la calidez y fortalesa que le transmitía imitó su acción.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!¡Hinata eres tú!¡De verás!- Su sonrisa se ensanchó y dando dos grandes zancadas llegó a ella y la abrazó.

La ojiperla rio al escuchar que todavía decía ese "de verás" y al sentir su calor y brasos envolverla, sus piernas se aflojaron y toda su cara ardía. Pero no dudo en devolver el gesto. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio y al escuchar sus latidos, por fin sintió una paz y seguridad que durante años le fueron negados. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que quizo esconder pero le fue imposible.

-Que bueno que has vuelto Hinata- Escuchó el susurro de Naruto y la apretó un poco más, como si tuviera miedo de que se marchara otra vez.

Su corazón se contrajo de alegría y el llanto fue imposible de parar. Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar debido al llanto, las emosiones la sobrepasaron de una manera que ella no imaginaba. Apretó la remera del rubio en sus manos, por tener miedo de estar soñando, pero se sentía tan real.

-No llores Hinata... Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte ¡de verás!

\- Lloro de alegría Naruto.- Logró decir. Él la separó un poco y secó sus mojadas mejillas mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella sonrió, hace tanto tiempo que deseaba poder ver esos zafiros tan hermosos. Sintió su cara arder de vuelta al darse cuenta en la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban. Se alejó un poco, a su pesar y terminó de limpiarse las lágrimas.

 **(o)**

Hinata había terminado de darse un baño para dormir. Se había puesto algo cómodo y se peinaba pensando en Naruto. Rio al recordar que Sasuke casi lo golpea por ir a decirle a Sakura que, supuestamente él, la engañaba. Pero no había safado del golpe de la pelirrosa. Apoyó el peine en la mesita de luz y se perdió cuando recordó la risa del rubio y sus amigos. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, le ponía triste de haberse perdido momentos importantes en la vida de ellos. Pero haber compartido ese pequeño momento tan especial con ellos, a ella la llenaba de alegría.

Se paró y se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba pegado a la pared. Se miró en el, ladeando el rostro. Vio a una mujer de 28 años, delgada con ojos perlas. Cabello corto y flequillo negro azulado. El rostro algo demacrado pero con una sonrisa que en años no había visto. Una luz en los ojos, que se habían mantenido opacos por mucho tiempo. De apoco esta logrando rescatar esa Hinata que se había ido de Konoha. Sus manos subieron a su rostro y sus dedos rozaron ese lugar donde se habían apoyado unas grandes manos de cierto rubio. Todavía sentía esa calidez y sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias Naruto...

Esa noche durmió tan plácidamente, como hace tanto no lo hacía. Sin pesadillas ni recuerdos dolorosos.

 **(o)**

Ya habían pasado tres meses de la vuelta a Konoha de Hinata. Poco a poco su vida tomaba el rumbo. Su trabajo era muy bueno, Teuchi y Ayame eran muy buenas personas y el mes de prueba la había pasado perfectamente. El pago era muy bueno, pudo comprarse un celular y alquilar una pequeña casa a diez cruadras de la casa de Sakura. Se juntaba con Kiba y Shino muy seguido y cuando tenía tiempo libre iba a ayudarlos con el refugio.

Seguido iba a cenar a la casa de Sasuke y Sakura junto con Naruto que llevaba a su adorable perro Kurama, donde pasaba una agradable noche. Luego el rubio la acompañaba a la casa en charlas sin importancia, donde reían por bromas de él. Kurama era un perro mestizo, de un color cobrizo, el rubio le contó que lo había adoptado del refugio de los chicos y que lo entrenó.

Se había dado cuenta que el amor que sentía por él no había disminuido ni un gramo, más bien aumento con los años y malas experiencias. Se alegró al saber que seguía soltero, aunque no quería darse falsas esperanzas. Su físico había cambiado, pero seguía siendo el mismo chico alegre e hiperactivo que conoció tan bien. Supo también que él era el dueño, junto con un muchacho llamado Gaara, del gimnasio al que ella quería ir. Vio al muchacho colorado de ojos verdes un par de veces, parecía un buen amigo del rubio y muy inteligente. Todavía no había empezado a entrenar, ya que se moría de vergüenza de sólo pensarlo.

Ino había vuelto de visita hace unos diez días y se habían reunido. Estaba hermosa, con su cuerpo exuberante y su personalidad tan única. Se había comprometido y venía con él para presentarlo a su familia. El muchacho era muy apuesto, en cierta forma a Hinata, le hacía acordar a Sasuke. Era un hombre con una sonrisa algo extraña, pálido como si su piel nunca hubiera visto el sol. De pelo y ojos negros, Sai, ese era su nombre. Obviamente la ojiperla la felicitó y como su amiga era tan perceptible le preguntó y preguntó hasta que le sacó la verdad de su vuelta a Konoha. A Ino le devastó la historia de Hinata, lloró, se enojó y la apoyó. Después de Sakura, ella era la segunda en saber la historia por su boca. Obviamente Sasuke también la sabía, pero por lo que le contó su esposa, no porque ella le haya dicho algo. Esa parte de su vida la mantenía oculta y no quería que nadie más la sepa. Ya había empezado los trámites junto con Itachi para el divorcio, aunque todavía no había mandado los papeles.

La pequeña Sarada Uchiha ya había nacido hace poco más de una semana. Por suerte en el parto todo había salido perfecto y Sakura y su pequeña bebé pudieron salir pronto de la clínica. El fin de semana le harían una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.

 **(o)**

Naruto mordía el lápiz, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sentado en su pequeña oficina del gimnasio, atras de una mesa. Tenía que hacer el inventario de ese mes pero su mente estaba muy lejos de eso.

Pensaba en Hinata, sabía que ella estaba diferente. Obviamente tenía que estarlo, ya que habían pasado tantos años de la última vez que la había visto. Pero no podía evitar darse cuenta que cada vez que la veía a los ojos, algo, a ella la atormentaba. Era como si en su interior estuviera rota, pero la ojiperla no le decía nada. Cada vez que él le preguntaba por su pasado ella desviaba el tema de una manera muy habilidosa. El rubio intentó sacarle información a Sasuke, pero era imposible.

Naruto bufó molesto, dejó el maltratado lápiz en la mesa y se recostó en la silla mirando el techo. Sabía que no podía obligarla a hablar del tema y de cierta manera le ofendia que no confiara en él.

Después que ella se mudo cuando estuvieron en la universidad, él se había deprimido. La extrañaba de una manera que nunca se imagino. Él había comprobado ese dicho de " _No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes"_ Aunque obviamente nunca había sido suya de alguna manera. Por mucho tiempo creyó que la extrañaba como un amigo extraña a una amiga. Pero luego se dió cuenta que había sido algo más, aunque ya era tarde. Hinata ya se había ido a Australia y él seguía en Konoha. Desde ahi, sus espectativas con las chicas eran muy altas, no podía encontrar a una igual a ella, Hinata era única y lo seguía siendo. Cuando la vio la primera vez en la casa de Sakura y escuchó su suave vos de vuelta, sintió que su mundo volvía a iluminarse.

Ante al recuerdo el rubio sonrió y volvió a acomodarse en la silla, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su cara en sus manos entrelazadas. Clavando su mirada al frente, sin ver nada en realidad. Desde ahi siempre que Sasuke iba al gimnasio él se invitaba sólo a su casa y le obligaba que invite a Hinata. Se dió cuenta que ella la mayoría del tiempo era tierna y simpática. Pero cuando creía que nadie la veía su mirada se entristecía y su sonrisa desaparecía. Naruto frunció el entrecejo ante esa imágen. Él quería saber... no, necesitaba y tenía que saber que le había pasado ese tiempo que estubo lejos de él.

Un fuerte golpe en su nuca lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Mientras se frotaba la zona afectada miró furioso a su amigo.

-¿¡Por qué diablos fue eso Gaara!?

El colorado de ojos verdes sonrió y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, al frente del rubio.

-¿Piensas en esa chica de vuelta?

-¡Que carajos te importa!- le contestó agarrando una pila de papeles, golpeándolos en la mesa para acomodarlos y haciendo que los leía. Después de unos segundos levantó la vista y se dió cuenta que Gaara lo miraba con los brazos cruzados. -¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente lo que quieres saber?- Le preguntó despreocupado.

-Yo no quiero saber nada Gaara, ahora si me dejas- le sañala los papeles con la mano con el entrecejo fruncido.- estoy ocupado.

-Claro, claro.- Se levantó de la silla y antes de irse se detuvo y le habló. - Pensé que eras más determinado Naruto.

El rubio lo miró por ensima del hombro.-¿De qué hablas?

Gaara se puso de perfíl y lo observó. - Si tanto te interesa esa chica, deberías saber que es lo que la atormenta. Tal vez necesita ayuda y no se anima a hablar. Algo en ella... me recuerda a mi madre ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué?- le interrumpió sin entender por qué comparaba a Hinata con la madre.

-Sabes que a mi madre la golpeaba el bastardo de Rasa.- Naruto abrió asombrado los ojos, no por la información sino por la sugerencia de que Hinata halla pasado por lo mismo.

-¿Qué.. qué quieres decir?- murmuró cuando sintió un escalofrío en la columna que lo caló en lo más hondo.

-No la conozco bien... Pero sus miradas y algunos gestos...

Naruto se levantó de la silla tirando unos papeles en el camino al hacerlo. -No... ella, no- susurraba con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-No lo sé. - Dijo Gaara, ganándose toda la atención de Naruto.- Ojalá me equivoqué, pero..

-¡BASTA!- Le interrumpió el rubio tapándose los oidos, no siendo capaz de escuchar más. Salió del la pequeña oficina del gimnasio, pasó como un rayo hasta salir, tomar su bicicleta y dirigirse al atajo que lo llevaba a la casa de Sakura. Hoy mismo sabría la verdad, no podía esperar más.

 **(o)**

Hinata salió temprano del trabajo, todavía era de día y caminaba despreocupada asía su casa. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de la puerta de entrada, su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolso, con una sonrisa comprobó que era Sakura y atendió.

-Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estas?... Amm si, estoy llegando a casa. -Sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta. - Ah ¿Esta Ino y Sai?... ¿Naruto también?- su sonrisa se ensanchó y entró a su casa. -Claro, me daré un baño e ire... Aja.. - Se sacó los zapatos y se dirigió a la cosina para servirse un poco de agua. - Claro¿Cómo esta la pequeña Sarada?... Oh qué bien.- Tomó el agua, pero divisó que la puerta que daba al pateó del fondo estaba levemente abierta.- Aguarda un momento Sakura. - Se dirigió a ella, miró para afuera pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común. Se encogió de hombros- No, no es nada.¿Qué me de...?

Cuando se dió medía vuelta sintió unas manos que le apretaban el cuello y la golpeaban contra la puerta. Por el impulso el celular se le safo de las manos y calló al piso. Horrorizada vió el rostro deformado por el enojo de Toneri, este se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara.

-¿Creías que te escaparías, así como así hija de puta?- Susurró mientras Hinata lloraba, quería gritar para pedir ayuda pero él apretó mas fuerte su cuello. La ojiperla empezó a ver lucesita de colores y manchas negras. Intentaba inhalar la mayor cantidad de aire, pero sus manos la sujetaban con tanta fuerza que no las podía mover. _"¡Oh por Dios!¡Me matará!¡¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!!"_

 **(o)**

 **Minutos antes..**

Sakura estaba en la sala junto con Ino y Sai. La bebé tomaba del pecho mientras ella y su amiga rubia planeaban la pequeña reunión de bienvenida para Sarada. Hacía como una hora que Naruto había llegado como una fiera a hablar con Sasuke y ellos se encontraban en la cocina. Se le ocurrió llamar a Hinata una vez que la pequeña se durmió, se la paso a Ino y la llamó.

-Hola Hina...Bien ¿Qué ya saliste del restaurante?... ¡Qué bueno! Aquí esta Ino y Sai...- Miró a la pareja y la rubia le hizo señas para que la invité a que venga y Sakura dijo que si con la cabeza.- Si, también esta Naruto... Si, estamos hablando de la reunión, ¿Quieres venir?... De acuerdo, no tardes mucho... Necesitamos tu opinión en varias cosas... Bien, excelente. Esta durmiendo en los brasos de Ino... Sabes podrías traer algo rico de pos... A claro te espero.. - Esperó unos minutos-¿Sucede algo Hina?- Escuchó como si algo callera al suelo y cómo ella no había terminado de hablar se preocupó- ¿Hina?...- Esperó. -¿Hinata estás ahí?- No recibió repuesta y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. -¡Hinata contéstame!- Miró la pantalla del celular y la llamada no se había cortado. Cuando volvió a apoyar el celular en la oreja escucho una tos áspera y unos pasos apresurados. -¡¡Hinata!!- Ino la miraba preocupada, igual que Sai. -¡¡SASUKE!!¡¡NARUTO!!- Los llamó desesperada y puso altavoz para poder escuchar más atentamente.

 **(o)**

 **Minutos antes..**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la cosina de la casa de Sasuke. Las palmas de sus manos apretaban con fuerza a sus ojos cerrados. Tenía tantas emociones encontradas.

Casi había golpeado a Sasuke para que por fin le contará lo que él no sabía de Hinata. Su mejor amigo le contó que se había casado, de los maltratos verbales, físicos y psicológicos. Que cuando ella llegó tenía el ojo morado y por culpa del bastardo de su marido había perdido un embarazo. De las pesadillas y de lo retraída que estaba los primeros días que había llegado.

Sentía una irá que nunca había llegado a sentir, tristesa e impotencia por no haber estado para ella cuando necesitaba de alguien. Golpeó la mesa, queriendo desquitarse un poco la frustración.

-¿Por qué Sasuke?¿Por qué no me dijo nada?- Miró a su amigo y no disimuló su tono de dolor y reproche en la pregunta.

El azabache sólo se encogió de hombros. -No es algo de lo que estar orgulloso Naruto. Es doloroso recordarlo, no quiere que le tengan lástima. En cierta manera la entiendo.

El rubio reflexionó las palabras de su amigo y se dió cuenta que él tenía razón. Naruto se prometió que no dejaría que nadie más la lastimara, él la cuidaría. Sasuke iba a mencionar algo más, pero entonces escucharon el llamado de terror de Sakura.

Se levantaron asustados y llegaron a donde estaba ella con el celular.

-¿Qué...?- La pelirrosa le hizo la seña a su marido que se callará y escuchará el celular.

No se escuchaba nada, entonces ella explicó- Estaba hablando con Hinata y derrepente no me contestó ma...

Entonces por fin se escuchó del otro lado de la linea.

-¡¡NO!!¡¡SUÉLTAME!!- Los gritos de horror de Hinata helaron la sangre de todos lo que la escucharon.

También se escuchó ruido de golpes y una voz de hombre.-¡¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!!- Otro golpe-¿¡CREES QUE ALGUIEN TE SALVARÁ!? ¡¡PUTA!!- Un golpe más.

Naruto sintió lava correr por su sangre, sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparado a la puerta. Sin ponerse las zapatillas agarró su bicicleta y se dirigió a la casa de Hinata.

El corazón lo sentía en la garganta y cegado por la ira pedaleaba lo más rápido que lo había hecho en toda su vida. _"Aguanta Hina, ya estoy llegando"_ pensó cuando dobló en la esquina de la casa de la ojiperla. Sintió que los pelos se le ponían de punta al ver arrancar a toda velocidad un auto negro que estaba estacionado alfrente de adonde se dirigía. Dejo la bicicleta tirada en el pateó y corrió a la puerta, que estaba cerrada. La golpeó pero no se abría, se dió medía vuelta al escuchar otro auto, de este bajaban Sasuke y Sakura palida como el mármol.

Sasuke lo ayudó a derribar la puerta y fue el primero en entrar. Corrió a la cocina, pero lo que vió le aflojó las piernas, deteniéndose de inmediato. El lugar estaba hecho un caos. Despacio se acercó a atras de la mesa, que estaba volcada, sentía los latidos de su corazón muy despacio.

Cuando la vio, se calló de rodillas-¿Hinata?- susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas alargando la mano a su dirección.

-¡No la toques!- Dijo Sakura, ella se arrodilló a su costado, bajó la cara a la altura de su boca. -¡Diablos!- logró escuchar el leve murmuró de la pelirrosa. Ella llevó los dedos a la garganta de la ojiperla mientras miraba a su marido. -¡¡SASUKE LLAMA A LA AMBULANCIA!!¡¡NO RESPIRA!!

Naruto sintió que todo pasaba en cámara lenta, Sasuke gritando por teléfono y Sakura abrió la campera de Hinata. Colocó ambas palmas en el centro de su pecho, presionando una y otra vez con fuerza.

-¡Vamos Hinata!¡No nos dejes!- Decía Sakura una y otra vez. Tapo su nariz, abrió su boca y le sopló tres veces. Siguió con la presión del pecho una y otra vez.

Naruto no podía hacer nada, sólo llorar. Lloraba por haberle fallado a Hinata y no poder llegar a tiempo. Sentía que moriría, moriría junto con ella, le costaba tanto repirar. El aire era espezo y su cuerpo estaba tieso. La mejilla izquierda tenía un corte que llegaba hasta el ojo, su ceja derecha tenía un corte. La nariz estaba rota igual que su labio, su cuello blanco, tenía marcas rojas. Y sangre, mucha sangre en el rostro de Hinata.

Sakura detuvo todo movimiento, comprobando en pulso nuevamente- Respira...- Susurró aliviada la pelirrosa y el rubio volvió a respirar también. Escuchó las sirenas de la ambulancia y policía llegar.

 **(o)**

 **Notas: ¡Hola a todos! Hasta aqui lleganos hoy. Cómo sabrán esto de la violencia de género es algo muy delicado. Les agradezco a todos por su apoyo y sus comentarios que me instan a mejorar mi relato. Les agradesco de verdad.**

Amyrose 664: Que bueno que te allá gustado, esperó que este también. :)

Hinata Hyuga-NxH: La verdad que te pido mil disculpas, simplemente algunas cosas se me pasan. Este capítulo lo he revisado más veces y no dudes en decirme si vez algo más. Muchas grácias por seguir la historia y que creas que es buena me llena de orgullo.

Akime Maxwell: Oh si, nuestro Naruto es un metiche jeje, aqui te traje la continuación espero que te guste.

Marishka16: Como habrás leido en este capítulo a la pobre Hinata le duró muy poco la estabilidad que estaba consiguiendo. Y te agradezco mucho. Intentó mejorar todos los días ¡De verás! jeje.

 **Sin más que agradecer a todos por sus comentarios nos leemos en el próximo.**


	4. Capítulo III

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama..**

 **Capítulo III**

Gracias a que sus amigos llegaron a tiempo, Hinata ahora estaba viva y en una clínica. Del ataque ya habían pasado dos semanas, se encontraba mejor, físicamente hablando. Pero la mayoría del tiempo se sentaba en la cama y su vista se perdía en la ventana y no contestaba a nadie. Las únicas que ella aceptaba que entren era Sakura e Ino. No quería que nadie más la vea con la cara deformada, las marcas de cosida en la ceja derecha y los moretones que poco a poco se iban de su cuello. El enorme parche que llevaba en su mejilla y ojo izquierdo. La fractura de su nariz no había necesitado cirugía, pero seguía colocándose compresas frias al tenerlo hinchado. Y la cortadura del labio fue superficial, no necesitó puntos aunque tenía un aspecto horrible. Aún asi, si no estaba perdida en su mundo, estaba sedada por los fuertes dolores de sus dos costillas fisuradas.

Kiba y Shino habían venido varias veces, pero ella no quiso que pasarán. Ellos le escribieron una nota, donde decía que si necesitaba algo que ellos siempre estarían para ella. Y que cuando este preparada, ellos estarían ahí para recibirla.

En cambio, Naruto había ido todos los días, al mediodía y a la tarde. Hinata nunca lo dejó pasar, no estaba lista para ver la lástima en sus ojos. Sentía que si él la miraba de esa forma ya no tendría fuerzas para seguir. Y por más que ella, a veces le devolvía las flores que le llevaba, él seguía llendo, día tras día.

Esa tarde no fue la excepción, Shizune entró al horario de visita con un pequeño ramo de Margaritas.

-Hinata. - La llamó con una voz suave, la ojiperla estaba en su habitual pose mirando por la ventana, perdida en el atardecer. Ella no contestó y pasó dejando el ramo en un florero que estaba al lado de la cama. - A venido el muchacho rubio, ¿Naruto es su nombre?

La ojiperla ni siquiera movió un músculo, Shizune fue la médica que la recibió apenas llegó a la clínica. Nunca había visto un caso tan grave de violencia de género como ese y obviamente la muchacha tenía varios problemas psicológicos. Suspiró, ya que siempre rechazaba ese muchacho que se notaba a leguas que moría de amor por ella y que sufría de la misma manera que Hinata lo hacía. Se dirigió afuera y cuando cerró la puerta el chico rubio estaba parado frente a ella. Su rostro expresaba profunda preocupación y sus ojos, como siempre, reflejaban esperanza de que ella lo deje pasar. Se frotaba las manos una con la otra, obvio indicio de que se moría de nervios. Shizune le sonrió y movió la cabeza indicándole que no lo recibiría. Sus manos calleron al costado de su cuerpo y bajo la cabeza.

Cuando Shizune se movió para acompañarlo a la puerta de salida, él se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. La doctora se asustó de que entrara, pero se sorprendió de ver que apoyaba la frente en la puerta y suspiraba.

Naruto empezó a hablar- Hinata... No importa cuántas veces me rechaces... Yo volveré todos los días... - Apoyó ambas manos en la puerta y cerró los ojos con fuerza. -Hinata no te dejaré sola nunca más... ¡Perdóname!- Gritó con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Golpeó levemente la puerta con la palma de la mano.- ¿Me escuchaste?- No tuvo respuesta. Se limpió las lágrimas y se alejó de la puerta. - Vendré mañana Hinata.

La ojiperla, adentro de su cuarto lloraba y se tapaba los oidos. No quería que él le pida perdón, él no tenía la culpa de nada. Ella era la débil, la inutil que no lograba defenderse y los recuerdos de ese día volvieron a sus pensamientos.

 **Flashback**

 _Cuando se dió medía vuelta sintió unas manos que le apretaban el cuello y la golpeaban contra la puerta. Por el impulso el celular se le safo de las manos y calló al piso. Horrorizada vió el rostro deformado por el enojo de Toneri, este se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara._

 _-¿Creías que te escaparías, así como así hija de puta?- Susurró mientras Hinata lloraba, quería gritar para pedir ayuda pero él apretó mas fuerte su cuello. La ojiperla empezó a ver lucesita de colores y manchas negras. Intentaba inhalar la mayor cantidad de aire, pero sus manos la sujetaban con tanta fuerza que no las podía mover. "¡Oh por Dios!¡Me matará!¡¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!!"_

 _Cerró los ojos intentando pensar en algo para safarse, pero la sofocaba de tal modo que las neuronas no podían trabajar. Al sentir que era levantada empezó a patalear con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Logró propinarle un rodillaso en la entrepierna y el rostro de Toneri se transformó en sorpresa e ira, ya que nunca se había defendido._

Ella _aprovecho el momento de confusión para safarse, toser un poco fue inevitable e intentó correr a la salida. No llegó muy lejos, ya que en los primeros pasos la agarró de los pelos, tironeando de ellos. Quiso gritar pero le tapó la boca con su mano libre cubierta por un guante de cuero. Hinata le rasguñó el brazo, mientras él la movía a la cocina, pateaba e intentaba agarrar algo para defenderse pero todo se caía._ _La ojiperla mordió con fuerza unos de los dedos, como respuesta él golpeo su lado derecho de la cara contra la pared dos veces._

 _Casi sin conciencia Hinata calló al piso, pero volvió a la realidad al sentir un fuerte dolor en su estómago. Toneri la pateó varias veces, ella no sabría decir cuantas. La agarró de los pelos y empezó a arrastrarla, ahí la ojiperla reacciono._

 _-¡¡NO!!¡¡SUÉLTAME!!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que alguien la escuchara._ _Mientras seguía pateando, provocando que la mesa se callera de costado._

Toneri _le dió fuertes puñetazos en su lado Izquierdo, sintió arder su mejilla cuando él se subió ensima de ella, gritándole cosas que no llegaba a entender. No podía ver y ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Supo que oprimía su cuello con fuerza y de apoco sentía que el dolor se alejaba. Lo último que vió fue a Naruto sonriéndole. "Perdóname Naruto, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte" pensó antes de perder por completó el conocimiento._

 **Fin** **Flashback**

 **(o)**

Naruto golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la bolsa de boxeo, en el garaje de su casa. Patadas y puños, una y otra vez, esa era la única manera de desquitarse aunque sea un poco de la frustración que sentía. Respiraba agitado, pero no dejaba de propinar golpes. Se limpiaba con el antebrazo la frente llena de sudor y al pasar por su cabeza la imagen de como habían encontrado a Hinata, gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras le daba una patada circular al saco rompiendo la soga que lo sostenía, haciendo un fuerte y seco ruido al caer.

Se escuchaba su agitada y ruidosa respiración, serró los puños con fuerza. Todavía estaba rabioso y era la quinta vez que rompía la inútil soga en dos días. Y era la tercera bolsa que compraba en dos semanas.

\- ¡¡Diablos!!- Se quejó para después darle una patada al saco lleno de arena.

\- Si sigues así, nos quedaremos sin bolsa para entrenar otra vez.- Naruto se dió la vuelta al escuchar la voz de su amigo Gaara, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. El rubio le hizo una mueca de fastidió y empezó a levantar la bolsa. -¿Cómo sigue?- Le preguntó cambiando su tono burlón de hace unos segundos por uno de preocupación.

El rubio suspiró y dejó la bolsa en una esquina. -No quiere verme...aún.- Susurró.

\- Paciencia amigo. En estos casos necesitas tiempo..

-¡¡MIERDA!!¡¡YA SÉ ESO GAARA!!- Gritó mirando a su amigo, sintiendo que llegaba a su límite. Apoyó su espalda en la pared, se tapó los ojos con la mano al sentirlos arder. Se dejó caer, sentándose en el suelo, apoyando el codo en una de sus rodillas y golpeando la parte trasera de su cabeza contra el muro varias veces.

Escuchó los tranquilos pasos del colorado a su dirección, pero no se sacó la mano de los ojos para que no notara su desesperación. Sintió que se sentaba a su lado y suspiraba.

Sabía que debía tener paciencia, pero que Hinata no lo dejara verla le carcomía mas la cabeza. Sakura le había explicado que era normal que no quiera recibirlos a ellos. Pero se sentía tan culpable que no sabía qué más hacer. Él no quería que le diga nada, no quería que le hablara o mirara, sólo quería acompañarla, estar con ella. No entendía por qué se alejaba de él. Naruto no sabía cómo curar las heridas de Hinata, no las físicas si no de su alma. Se sentía débil, sentía que no podía ayudar en nada y eso le molestaba. Ahora entendía el vacío que había visto en sus ojos y sus sonrisas tristes.

Sintió como su boca se llenaba de un sabor amargo y sus ojos de lágrimas. _"¡¡No es justo!!"_ , le gritaba su mente. No era justo que una chica tan buena e inocente como Hinata pasara por eso. No era justo para nadie, nadie tenía que pasar por eso. Pero, el rubio se dio cuenta, que no tomas consciencia de eso, hasta que alguien cercano lo sufre.

Sintió la palma de la mano de su amigo en el hombro, levantó la rodilla que tenía extendida y oculto su rostro al sentirse sobrepasado.

 **(o)**

Ya había pasado un mes del ataque, mañana le darían el alta. Hinata ya estaba mucho mejor, no tenía moretones en su cuerpo. Las cicatrices de su rostro también se estaban curando. Habían tardado más por sus costillas, pero le dijeron que en dos semanas más ya estaría bien.

El día que la encontraron sus amigos hicieron la denuncia, pero ella tenía que hacerlo también, le dijo el jefe de la policía. A la tarde, en el horario de visita vendría ya que Hinata lo pidió así. Sakura le había contado a la ojiperla que Naruto estaba muy deprimido, ya no iba al gimnasio. Sólo salía de su casa para ir a la clínica y su amiga le pidió que por favor lo viera, aunque sea unos minutos. A Hinata le costaba tomar esa decisión, saber que él fue quien la encontró, le hacía creer que le tendría lastima y eso es lo que menos quería ella. Pero ella dijo que lo haría, porque sería fuerte para enfrentar todo lo que se venía a partir de ese momento.

Cerca de la hora de visita de la tarde le aviso a Shizune de su decisión, y cuando empezó el horario estaba más que nerviosa. Respiró profundo, con un poco de dolor por sus costillas, y se perdió mirando la ventana abierta de vuelta. El cielo celeste se veía limpio, ese color le hacía acordar a los ojos del chico que siempre admiró. Por eso todos los días miraba el cielo, queriendo encontar el valor, pero sólo los ojos de Naruto eran capaces de dárselo. Estaba tan compenetrada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando abrieron la puerta.

Naruto con su corazón a todo galope entró, divisó a Hinata sentada mirando por la ventana y él no se movió. Sonrió sin pensarlo, su corazón se ensanchó de orgullo. Se veía tan bien, no sólo físicamente sino que sentía que en sus ojos había una luz que no había visto antes. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó en el pie de la cama. De esa forma, al parecer volvió a Hinata al mundo real.

La ojiperla se sobresaltó al sentir la presencia del rubio y cuando observó su rostro se sintió más viva que nunca. En sus ojos no había lástima, como ella creía que habría. La miraba con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, con orgullo y administración. No se dió cuenta cuando empezó a sonreirle, pero sólo Naturo era capaz de hacer que ella imitara sus acciones.

El rubio le extendió otro ramo de Margaritas, ella las observó unos segundos y las tomó. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, él movía la boca sin sacar palabra alguna, Hinata volvió a sonreír. La primera en hablar fue ella.

-Gracias Naruto.- Miró a las flores cuando él desvío la vista a sus pies. Hinata se bajó de la cama y se dirigió al florero, despacio. Lo limpió y colocó las flores.

-¿Sabes por qué siempre te traigo Margaritas?- Sintió su voz en su espalda, se dió medía vuelta para encontrarse con el pecho del rubio. Subió la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos zafiro, que la observaba con ternura. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza. - Porque simbolizan la inocencia y la pureza.- Sonrió al ver como los ojos de ella se ensanchaban. - Además de un nuevo comienzo.

Hinata bajó la mirada, su corazón latía mas fuerte que nunca, haciéndole saber que estaba viva. Cuando sintió la calidez de las manos de Naruto en sus mejillas, se sorprendió. Él le levantó el rostro, para conectar sus miradas de nuevo. - Que bueno que estes bien, de verás.

Naruto le dió un beso en la frente y Hinata quedó petrificada, sólo repiraba pero no podía hacer otro movimiento. Él la quedó mirando un largo rato en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba la brisa que entraba por la ventana y la ojiperla estaba segura que Naruto podía escuchar a su desbocado corazón. El rubio estaba tan cerca que se dió cuenta que sus ojos eran más claros en el centro. El color ni se asomaba al del cielo y ella estaba perdida en ellos. De repente sintió que unos brazos fuertes la abrazaban. Su corazón y todo su ser fue envuelta en la luz que desprendía ese hombre. Al devolver el cariñoso afecto, sintió que el cuerpo de Naruto temblaba levemente.

-Pe.. perdóname Hinata..- Susurró él, apretándola con más fuerza. Sintió desesperación y arrepentimiento en su voz, se percató que su hombro se mojaba con las lágrimas de él. Su pecho se contrajo y ella se aferró más a el rubio.

-Tranquilo Naruto. No fue tu culpa.- Dijo sintiendo el nudo en su garganta. Escuchó la risita del rubio y él se separó limpiándose las mejillas.

La visita, a ella, le pareció muy corta. Aunque habían estado hablando casi dos horas cuando el policía, que le tomaría la denuncia llegó. Ella le pidió a Naruto que se quedara y el hombre no tuvo problema que él lo hiciera.

Después de que ella le contara todo y él hombre mayor tomará nota, se fue. Pero tanto Hinata como Naruto se sorprendieron de lo último que dijo antes de irse...

-Lamento decirle, que al ser la primera denuncia y al no conseguir pruebas fehaciente de que Toneri Otsutsuki sea el que la atacó, no se puede hacer nada. Como mucho cuando salga puede pedir una perimetral.

Naruto la había tomado de la mano mientras le contaba al oficial lo que paso ese día. El rubio apretó más fuerte su agarre y miró furioso al hombre.

-¿Cómo que no hay pruebas?

El hombre lo miró como si le hubiera preguntado la hora.- No se a encontrado huellas ni rastros, ni siquiera de que estuvo en Konoha...

\- ¿Entonces, usted dice, que pida un papel para evitar que él se acerque?- Preguntó el rubio sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. - Cuando él venga, ella le mostrará el papel y ¿cree que así la dejará en paz?- La ironía eran obvias en sus palabras. Bufó molesto.

-Lo siento. -Contestó el hombre sin mostrar emoción alguna. - Pero si tuviera registro de alguna denuncia cuando vivía en Australia sería diferente...

-¡¡Pero ella dijo que fue su marido!!- Le interrumpió Naruto furioso. -¿¡¡Cómo no van a creerle!!?

\- Vuelvo a repetirlo. No tenemos pruebas. - Miró de mala manera al rubio. - Es su palabra,- Señaló a Hinata.- contra la de su marido. Y ella al irse de su casa sin decirle nada a él, no es justificación suficiente como para que intente matarla. Por lo menos para la justicia.

Mientras el agente se iba, la ojiperla se sentía perdida." _¿Qué más puedo hacer? Si ni siquiera la justicia me cree, cuando él vuelva a encontrarme me matará."_ Empezó a respirar agitada, mientras Naruto iba de un lado a otro con los nervios de punta.

-¿¡Qué clase de justicia es esta!?- Se quejaba. Hasta que se dió cuenta que la ojiperla estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico. Se acercó a ella rápidamente y la abrazó.

Hinata temblaba e intentaba respirar, el miedo se apoderó de ella. Se sentía sola de nuevo, como cuando su mamá se fue con su hermana, como cuando Naruto la rechazó, como todas las veces que Toneri la golpeó, como cuando su padre no le creyó y como cuando perdió a su bebé. Sintió el abrazo del rubio y lloró, débil como era. Pero se dió cuenta que esta vez sería diferente.

-No te dejaré sola Hinata- le murmuraba él.- Ni Sakura, ni el Teme, ni Kiba, ni Shino, ni Ino... De verás... No estas sola, te lo prometo.. Yo estaré siempre contigo.

Su respiración empezó a normalizarse y las lágrimas dejaron de brotar.

 **(o)**

-¡Maldito bastardo!- Se quejaba Naruto esa misma noche en la casa de Sakura.

-¿De verdad dijo eso la policía?- Preguntó una asombrada Ino.

-¡Que hijo de perra!¿No es suficiente prueba lo que le hizo?- Habló Kiba, igual de ofendido que Naruto.

\- Al parecer no lo es.. Dice que no tienen registros de que estuviera aquí, y el sicópata usó guantes. Porque tampoco encontraron huellas.- Explicó el rubio que caminaba de un lado para otro de la sala, como un león enjaulado.

Se habían reunido para decidir qué harían, obviamente Hinata no volvería a la casa donde Toneri la había descubierto. Tampoco podía volver a la casa de Sakura ya que estaría sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Porque la pelirrosa y Sasuke volverían a trabajar. Sarada iría a la guardería de la clínica donde la madre trabajaba. Ino y Sai se irían de viaje en unos pocos días y por más que le dejarán el departamento, estaría sola. Kiba y Shino se habían ofrecido a que fuera a vivir con ellos, igual que Naruto para que viviera con él y Gaara.

-No sé si sea buena idea Dobe.- Expresó Sasuke cuando el rubio lo había sugerido.

Naruto lo miro de mala manera-¿Por qué?

\- Pues Kiba y Shino son sus amigos de siempre, tal vez ella se sentirá mejor con ellos.- Le explicó.

El rubio miró al suelo pensando una buena escusa para que ella se fuera con él. No estaría tranquilo si no era así. Hasta que la encontró.- Si va a mi casa Gaara y yo podríamos enseñarle defensa personal.- Todos lo miraron asombrados por la sugerencia. - Nosotros podemos cuidarla siempre, pero creo que le hará bien que sepa defenderse. Aparte se mantendrá ocupada...- Después de hablar, hasta él mismo se asombró de la buena idea que había tenido.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos, todos pensaban los pro y los contra de esa idea.

-Creo que Hinata debería decir- Dice por fin Sakura.- Ella me había comentado algo de que quería aprender, pero con el trabajo y eso de que estaba acomodándose... Nunca empezó.

Todos aceptaron eso y se fueron cada uno a su casa. Al otro día todos irían a buscar a Hinata.

 **(o)**

Hinata hace un mes que se encontraba viviendo en la casa de Shino y Kiba. Ella había decidido que estaría con ellos hasta que todo su cuerpo sanará. Una vez que pudiera practicar, iría a la casa de Naruto, aunque moría de vergüenza. Pero sabía que él lo hacía porque la quería... aunque fuera como amiga.

Era más que suficiente para ella, que Naruto le fuera a ver todas las tardes y estar con él hasta después de la cena la hacía sentir tan especial, pero seguía sin querer esperanzarse. La convivencia con los chicos era perfecta, ella se encargaba de la casa y ellos trabajaban. Shino iba a la veterinaria a la mañana y Kiba a la tarde. Hinata nunca estaba sola, si los dos estaban ocupados Naruto siempre llegaba para ver una película o serie.

Aveces, cuando veían una película de acción, el rubio se concentraba al máximo. Ella aprovechaba y le gustaba verlo, sus rasgos, sus sonrisa. Cuando sus zafiros se agrandaban de la emoción y explicaba que esos movimientos eran imposibles o que él podía hacerlos fácilmente. La gustaba verlo pelear con Kiba por pequeñeces o sus pucheros cuando Shino y el castaño lo sacaban a la fuerza de la casa. Mientras cada uno le agarraba de los brazos y lo arrastraban afuera. Las peleas que tenia con Sakura los fines de semana y las demostraciones que hacía junto con Gaara. Las palabrotas que se tiraban como granadas con Sasuke. Los paseos con Kurama, Akamaru y Naruto en el parque...

Hinata nunca se había sentido tan feliz y segura.

 **(o)**

Naruto había preparado su cuarto para que lo utilizara la ojiperla. Caminaba de un lado asía otro, con los nervios revolucionados. Porque ese día llegaría Hinata, por fin, a su casa. Durante el tiempo que ella estuvo en la casa de los chicos, le carcomía la preocupación. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo y no estaría tranquilo hasta que ella se quedará bajo su techo. Todos lo cuestionaban si estaba bien pasar tanto tiempo con Hinata, pero a él le gustaba.

El día del ataque se dió cuenta que no aguantaría una vida sin ella. Quería verla reir y que nunca más pasará por ello. Si a ella le pasaba algo, él no tendría razón para respirar. Ese mes que Hinata no quiso verlo, fue una tortura y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que ella lo alejara de nuevo.

Aveces, cuando él iba a la casa de los chicos para estar con Hinata y ponían películas fantásticas, que a ella le fascinaban, le gustaba observarla. Sus ojos perlados atentos a todos los detalles, sus sonrisas o suspiros. Cuando se le coloreaba las mejillas, cuando algo le daba vergüenza. Su dulce voz cuando le hablaba o le explicaba la película. Cuando ella hacía la cena y su deliciosa comida. Verla con una sonrisa, ese era su propósito de todos los días.

Pero también veía las casi imperceptibles cicatrices en su ceja y mejilla, que siempre le recordarían a él que ella lucharía hasta las últimas instancias. Que ella era fuerte...

Naruto había empezado a trabajar a la mañana en el gimnasio y durante las tardes la pasaba con Hinata. Le gustaba fanfarronear frente a ella y que la ojiperla siempre le prestara atención. Por momentos se sentía un adolescente nuevamente. Cuando se quedaban mirando profundamente, podía sentir su corazón alocado y mucho calor. Como el exterior no importaba, sólo eran ellos y nadie más. Y aunque, cuando Hinata desviaba la mirada apenada, él la seguía observando, porque nunca se cansaba de hacerlo...

No creía que ella sintiera algo más que una profunda amistad por él, pero iba a luchar. A enseñarle que ella puede ser amada, cuidada y adorada, como él quería hacerlo.

No podía ocultarlo más, Naruto Uzumaki estaba enamorado de la chica que rechazó en preparatoria.

 **(o)**

 **Nota: Hola!!¿¿Cómo están?? Bien aca les traje la continuación... ¿Que opinan? Me faltaron agradecer un par de rw del anterior.**

Ip: Hola!! Estoy en eso!! y gracias por tu comentario. Espero que hallas disfrutado los capítulos.

Qa: Hola!! Que bueno que te pareció divertido y aunque los siguientes capítulos no lo fueron tanto los que vienen sip!!

 **Bueno ahora sí contesto los últimos, del segundo capítulo.**

Hinata Hyuga NxH: Hola!! y Gracias!!! Que bueno poder transmitir emociones es lo que me gusta de escribir. Y esta historia la verdad es que aveces me asombra a mi misma de como se escribe sola. Quiero hacerlo lo más realista que pueda y con respecto a Toneri, por ahora a safado. Se escabullo como una rata, veremos qué pasará mas adelante. Espero que este capítulo te halla gustado tanto como el anterior.

Sólo otra más: Hola! La verdad es que sí, algo fuerte y doloroso saber que mujeres pasan por cosas como esas. Desgraciadamente nunca mejor dicho: _La realidad supera a la ficción._

Marishka 16: Hola! La verdad es que es una escoria Toneri!! Hasta yo me enoje con él. Jeje. Gracias por tus ánimos y veremos mas adelante la paliza que le darán a Toneri!!

 **Bueno sin mas nada que decir que gracias a todos y no duden en decirme si ven algún error. Nunca lo olviden, de ellos se aprende!!**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo IV**

Hinata desayunaba algo incómoda, Gaara la observaba mientras se llevaba a la boca su cereal. El colorado no le caía mal, pero sus ojos no le transmitían nada. No eran cálidos como los del rubio, tampoco eran frios como los de su futuro ex marido. Pero la observaba de una manera tan intensa que no sabía hacía donde dirigir sus ojos. Naruto se había ido al gimnasio antes de que ella se despertara y cuando se levantó, el amigo del rubio ya estaba despierto. Gaara parecía un buen hombre, pero si algo le había enseñado su relación con Toneri fue no llevarse por las apariencias. Carraspeó al sentir que él no desviaba la mirada, aún así él no lo hizo. Al frente de ese muchacho de ojos verdes se sentía desnuda, como si él pudiera ver todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Gaara suspiró y miró por fin su cereal, haciendo que la ojiperla por fin respirara aliviada. Pero cuando levantó los ojos nuevamente ahi estaba esa mirada verde. Ella sonrió algo tensa, y él hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Se acomodó en la silla, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo y posando su pantorrilla sobre su rodilla. Ladeo la cabeza sin dejar de observar los ojos perlas de la muchacha, como si buscara algo en ellos. Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder, nunca nadie la había examinado de esa manera tan directa. El chico se notaba que no tenía la más mínima pizca de vergüenza de hacerlo. Mientras ella sentía que pronto se le acabaría el aire, queriendose ocultar tras la taza de su té.

Empezaba a preguntarse si había sido buena idea ir a vivir a esa casa, cuando él por fin hablo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con Toneri?- Su tono era de curiosidad.

La ojiperla abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Sus amigos no hablaban de ese tema con ella, obviamente lo evitaban. -¿Pe.. perdón?

-¿Que, qué planeas hacer con Toneri?- Repitió como si ella no hubiera entendido la primera vez.

Frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta que no había pensado en eso. Ya habían pasado dos meses del ataque y no había vuelto a hablar con Itachi. Si bien él había sido informado de lo que le paso, no había ido más a su oficina.

\- No lo has pensado ¿no?- Contestó él como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos, mientras revolvía con la cuchara el cereal. Ella apenada sólo asintió con la cabeza.- Es normal, los chicos no te hablan del tema para que no te preocupes. - Él acomodó de nuevo su cuerpo en la silla y apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa.- Si quieres mañana puedo acompañarte para que hables con Itachi.

Hinata levantó las cejas, de verdad que no se esperaba eso. -¿En serio?- Pregunto tímidamente.

Mientras masticaba, asintió. - Yo no tengo problema. Es algo que debes hacer, además mientras más rápido mejor.- La señaló con la cuchara.

Hinata le sostuvo la mirada, aunque sus ojos no le transmitían ninguna emoción estaba segura que esa chico era sincero. -Gracias. - Sonrió al ver cómo él elevaba las cejas.

-No hay de que.- Contestó para bajar la mirada al cereal nuevamente.

Hinata término de tomar su té y se levantó para lavar la taza. Cuando volvió al comedor, Gaara estaba con su celular, perdido leyendo algo en la pantalla. Ella le aviso que iría al dormitorio y él sólo movió levemente la cabeza aceptando lo que dijo. Hinata le pareció extraño, hace un momento no le quitaba los ojos de encima y ahora ni la registraba. Pero tranquila entró al cuarto que le había asignado el rubio seguida por Kurama. Se sentó en la cama observando el acojedor dormitorio, acariciando las orejas del cariñoso perro. Había fotografías colgadas de amigos del rubio, un par de poster de peliculas de acción y luchadores profecionales.

Se levantó al percatarse de un pequeño cuadro que había arriba de la cómoda. Lo tomó entre las manos y se asombró de ver a las personas en el. Era Naruto y ella misma, casi no se reconoce, estaba tan cambiada. Esa foto fue sacada al final del primer año de la universidad. No había contacto en los cuerpos de los dos jovenes de ahi, pero sus sonrisa demostraban que eran profundamente sinceras. Hinata estaba levemente agachada, apoyando una mano en su rodilla, mostrando sus dos dedos en símbolo de paz con su mano libre y una sonrisa que hace muchas años no tenía. Naruto, a su lado, tenía una mano en la nuca y otra en el bolsillo con esa sonrisa zorruna que tanto amaba la ojiperla. Acarició levemente al rubio de la fotografía con sus dedos.

Como le hubiera gustado volver a esos tiempos...

 **(o)**

Naruto miraba a su celular cada cinco minutos y cuando por fin su amigo le contestó respiró tranquilo.

 **Gaara:**

 **De verdad que estas mal Hemano! Ella está perfecta, desayunó y esta con Kurama en el cuarto. Deja de joder.**

Naruto con una sonrisa guardo el aparato y siguió con sus registros. De verdad que estaba atrasado, todo por ese mes que se había ausentado por lo que le había pasado a Hinata. Pero no le importaba, tampoco si asistía ese tiempo hubiera podido concentrarse.

Levantó la vista para ver un emocionado Rock Lee levantar unas pesas, mientras su profesor le daba una de las tantas charlas motivacionales sobre "El fuego de la Juventud". Sonrió al recordar lo flacucho que era ese muchacho cuando entró al gimnasio. Ahora era mucho mas ancho que Gaara en caja y tenía un resistencia, comparable con la del propio rubio.

Luego observó a Temari, la profesora de Taeboo y hermana mayor de Gaara. Era algo ruda y arisca, pero era excelente en lo que hacía y sus alumnos la amaban. En ese momento de la mañana solo tenia cinco alumnos, pero ella les daba trabajo como si fueran veinte. Sus clases eran populares al ser exigente, la mejor de Konoha sin duda.

Un muchacho de gorra abrió la puerta del local, haciendo que Naruto desviará la mirada asía él. Se sacó la gorra al sentarse a su lado, mostrando su cabello desaliñado y ojeras bajo los ojos azules oscuros. El rubio lo miró con los ojos llenos de reproche.

-¿Qué sucedió esta vez?- Preguntó algo irritado.

-Lo siento, ¡en serio! me dormí- se escudo antes de que Naruto le volviera a retar por llegar tarde.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso Konohamaru.- Le contestó él con una sonrisa. - Hoy me agarras de buenas.- Le dió una bolsa con bolantes.- Toma y vete.

El joven tomó la bolsa, pero quedo mirando a su jefe que hace mucho no sonreía de ese modo. De un momento a otro su asombró se cambió por una sonrisa perversa.- Oh ya veo. Por fin haz tenido sexo.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. -¿¡Qué dices idiota!?- Le gritó al golpearlo en la cabeza.- Pervertido- Le susurró cuando este lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¡No era necesario que me golpearas!!.- Se quejó mientras se frotaba el pequeño chichón que se formaba.

-Bueno, entonces vete idiota.- Le contestó apretando los dientes al ver que la gente dentro del gimnasio empezaban a verlos. Konohamaru salió casi volando por la puerta, sabiendo que no tenía que propasarce con la amistad que le unía con su comprensible jefe.

Naruto sonrió algo apenado a la gente que lo seguía mirando, hasta que cada uno siguió con lo suyo. El rubio volvio con los papeles, pero nuevamente la puerta se abrió. Rodo los ojos al ver quien era la que entraba. Shion, vestida con una calsa que no dejaba muchas cosas a la imaginación y un top debajo de la campera desabrochada, se dirigía a él a paso sensual.

Desde hace varios meses ella había empezado a frencuentar el gimnasio. Al principio se alegró de verla, ya que no le guardaba ningún rencor al terminar su noviazgo. Pero últimamente le artaba que siempre lo quisiera seducir. Quiso concentrarse con los papeles, pero tuvo que forzar una sonrisa, al ella saludarlo. Para la suerte del rubio, siguió caminando y Naruto se rió al ver como casi se le caen las pesas a Lee por quedarsela viendo.

Bien no podía evitar decir que el cuerpo de Shion era perfecto. Bien proporcionado para su altura, delgada, firme y algo musculosa. Cabello largo y rubio, piel blaca y lisa. El problema era su esencia, era como estar con una muñeca sin sentimentos y sin cerebro, primordialmente. Era alguien tan superficial, que él no entendía qué carajos le había visto cuando fueron novios. El hecho que ella le engañara, no le afecto ya que él no estaba enamorado y prácticamente le agradeció que lo hiciera. Por eso no le guardaba rencor alguno.

Cuando su celular vibró, lo sacó y leyó el mensaje.

 **Gaara:**

 **¡Hey idiota! Hinata cocina delicioso... Podría acostumbrarme..**

Naruto arrugo la frente, ante la idea que la ojiperla le cocinara al colorado de su amigo.

 ** _Naruto:_**

 ** _Cocínate tú, imbécil. ¿Por qué haces que te cocine?_** ** _Es una huésped.. no tu cocinera bastardo!!!_**

Dejó el celular en un costado esperando la respuesta, queriendo prestar atención a los papeles pero sin poder leer nada en realida. Golpeaba a la mesa con el dedo índice, nervioso, hasta que el aparato por fin vibró.

 **Gaara:**

 **Ella se ofreció, querido Naruto. Y tú sabes que no puedo decir que no a una señorita tan encantadora como nuestra nueva huésped. Jajaja.**

El rubio suspiró, mientras se despeinaba con una mano. Gaara sabía como desesperarlo, igual que el Teme. Al azabache lo conoció en Primaria y al colorado en la universidad. Pero eran los mejores amigos, en los cuales podía confiar. A Sasuke le confío Sakura, el primer amor adolescente del rubio. Y confiaba que Gaara cuidaría de Hinata con su vida si él no estaba en la casa. Pero, ¡Diablos!, si que sabía hacerlo enojar.

 **Naruto:**

 _ **¡¡¡CÓMETE** **LO QUE TENGO ENTRE LAS PIERNAS, ESTÚPIDO!!!.**_

 **(o)**

-¡Vamos Hinata!¡Golpéame!- Le decía Naruto, mientras daba pequeños saltos de un lado asía otro. Cubriendose la cara con las manos en pose de pelea.

Hinata estaba con unos pequeños guantes negros que cubrían sus nudillos pero dejaban sus dedos libres y un cabezal que le cubría la cabeza, la frente y las mejillas. Lo cierto es que se sentía patética con eso, ya que le apreta los cachetes y era molesto. Estaba con ropa comoda, pero verlo a el rubio en musculosa y pantalón corto tensando los músculos de los brazos, no le ayudaba en nada a la concentración.

Entrenaban en el garaje de la casa de su hiperactivo amigo, tenía como expectador a Kurama que movía la cola al ver como su amo se movía inquieto. Naruto se reía, escondía su boca atras de uno de sus enormes puños, pero por la forma de sus ojos se daba cuenta que se divertía.

-¡Vamos Hina!¡Pégame!- Le daba énfasis a sus palabras dándose pequeñas cachetadas en la mejilla.

La ojiperla bajó los brazos al costado de su cuerpo y bufó.

\- No sé si me ayude esto, Narut..- Un empujón la interrumpió. El rubio le dió un pequeño toque (a la perspectiva de él) en la frente con los dedos y al estar totalmente desprevenida, su trasero aterrizó en el suelo.

-¡¡Oh Carajo!!- Se quejó él.-¡Perdóname Hina!- Se agachó y le extendió la mano mientras la ojiperla lo veía con un mohin en los labios por averla tirado. Ella tomó su mano y se sorprendió que de un tirón él la levantara como si fuera un papel.- Aveces no controlo la fuerza, discúlpame, de verás...

Ella aprovecho el momento y le dió una cachetada, que resonó en todo el lugar. -¡¡OH NARUTO!!¡PENSÉ QUE TE CUBRIRÍAS!!- Le grito enojada al ver su rostro ladeado, con los brazos en jarras.

Cuando el rubio la volvió a mirar, le sonrió de una manera que asustó a ojiperla.- Me vengaré Hina...- Susurraba él mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-¡¡Kyaaa!!- Gritó al ver que él quería hacerle cosquillas. A su rescate fue su salvador peludo, a interponerse entre ella y el rubio, mientras le ladraba.

-¡¡KURAMA!!¡¡TRAIDOR!!- Lo señaló con un dedo a su propio perro que le mostraba los dientes.

Los dos rieron divertidos esa tarde, lo que menos hicieron fue entrenar.

 **(o)**

Hinata miraba algo pesimista al muchacho que le había recomendado Itachi. Lo cierto es que el abogado Uchiha era el mejor y debido al ataque que había sufrido le dijo que no le convenía tramitar el divorcio. Más bien debía averiguar los movimientos de su marido y estar precavida. Que él, siendo una bestia guiado por el enojo y alcohol daría un traspié, donde ella podría atraparlo infraganti frente a la policía. Guiada por su consejo fue a ver a este hombre, claramente de su edad, que la observaba con pereza y fumando un cigarrillo.

-Bien señora Otsutsuki...

-Hinata.- Le corrigió ella, no le gustaba que le nombraran por ese apellido.

Él hombre hizo una mueca de fastidió y largó humo de su boca.- Bien, señora Hinata- se corrigió.-¿Desea que vigile a su... - El de peinado de piña puso cara de confusión.- A Toneri Otsutsuki.?

-Si, ¿Señor...?

-Shikamaru Nara- Se presentó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Ella sonrió en respuesta.- Mi abogado Uchiha Itachi me lo recomendó.- El señor Nara sólo levantó un poco la seja pero sin dejar de verla despreocupado.-Dijo que era un hombre muy inteligente y que tenía buenos contactos. No se preocupe por el dinero, yo le pagaré lo que me pida.

Shikamaru dio la última seca a su cigarro y lo apagó en el cenicero. Entrelazó los dedos y los colocó a la altura de su boca. Juntando los pulgares por abajo a la altura de la pera. Mientras la observaba cuidadosamente, sopesando las palabras de la ojiperla.

-Esto será problemático..- susurró muy bajo, pero Hinata logró escucharlo claramente. Ella lo miró sin comprender, hasta que el suspiró y le extendió la mano.- De acuerdo.- Ella lo estrechó sonriente.- Cuando tenga la información la buscaré.

-Oh, pues...- Ella iba a explicarle dónde vivía pero él la interrumpió.

-No se preocupe, yo sabré donde esta señora Hinata.

La ojiperla levantó las sejas, pero asintió.- Ah, por favor llameme Hinata. Señora me hace sentir vieja, somos de la misma edad.

Él se llevó ambas manos a la nuca y se recostó en el sillón de su escritorio.- Como guste Hinata, entonces dígame Shikamaru con toda confianza.

Se marchó junto a Gaara para la casa nuevamente.

 **(o)**

Ya vivía hace tres semanas en la casa de Gaara y Naruto. La verdad es que sentía muy cómoda, aunque tenía sus desventajas vivir con dos hombres, pero ellos eran muy atentos con ella. Con Naruto era todo diversión y con Gaara podía hablar seriamente de cualquier cosa.

Al no avanzar mucho con los entrenamientos de Naruto, el colorado se ofreció a enseñarle por las mañanas. Gaara era mucho mas paciente y, sin menospreciar al rubio, inteligente. Antes de enseñarle a golpear le enseñó a reaccionar a la sorpresa. Le enseñaba a cómo debía pararse, cómo podía safarse de agarres y cosas por el estilo. Aún así seguía "entrenando" con el rubio, pero este le enseñaba a esquivar puños o patadas. Eran muy diferentes, pero lo que le enseñaban se complementaba perfectamente.

De apoco Hinata fue ganando confianza, Ino había vuelto y se juntaban mucho por las tardes. La rubia siempre le sugería que Naruto la observaba con otro ojos. En cierta manera Hinata también se había dado cuenta, pero tampoco quería prestar mucha atención a ello. Además le preocupaba que Naruto no tenía vida social además del gimnasio y estar con ella en la casa o parque. Se sentía algo culpable, asique decidió irse por un tiempo al departamento Ino, que había vuelto sola.

 **(o)**

Naruto estaba sentado en su cama, con el cuadro de Hinata y él en la universidad, en sus manos. La extrañaba y sólo habían pasado mediodía de que se había ido con Ino. Suspiró, mientras con su pulgar acariciaba la cara de la ojiperla en la fotografía. Kurama entró al cuarto y se sentó a sus pies largando un pequeño gemido a su dueño para que le prestara atención.

El rubio lo miró.- Hey Kurama, - Lo acarició entre las orejas.- tu también la extrañas ¿eh?- El perro le contestó con otro gemido y Naruto sonrió algo triste.- Ya vendrá de nuevo, no te preocupes traidor.- El animal le ladra y una risa es la contestación de su dueño.

-¡Hey deprimido! Ya esta la cena.- Le avisa Gaara apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

Naruto se levanta de mala gana y va al comedor. Aunque era su comida favorita, El Ramen, no era lo mismo si no estaba o lo cocinaba Hinata. Empezó a comer despacio, en silencio hasta que Gaara le habló.

-¡Animos hombre! Al fin podrás dormir en tu cama, ¿no estas feliz de dejar aunque sea por un tiempo el sofa?

Naruto se encogió de hombros. - Valió la pena si Hinata estaba en mi cama...

Gaara se atoró con unos fideos y empezó a toser ruidosamente, mientras el rubio lo miraba asombrado. Cuando el colorado termino de tomar un poco de agua y con lágrimas en los ojos, provocado por la tos, lo miró.

-¿Qué... Qué dijiste?- Estaba levemente sonrojado y el rubio, lento pero seguro entendió lo que esa frase, sin mala intención para él, significó para su amigo.

Con toda la cara que le ardía de la verguenza, contestó.- ¡Idiota! ¡¡En la casa, en la casa!!- Aclaró apresurado.

-Aaah..- dijo con una risita perversa.

Naruto resopló molesto y se dedicó a comer en silencio y no prestarle atención al pervertido de su amigo. Después de todo, mañana iría a ver a Hinata...

 **(o)**

O eso creía, estaba en la puerta del departamento de Ino llamando hace diez minutos y nadie contestaba. Salió del edificio y llamó a esa irresponsable rubia. Cuando por fin contestó el celular la atacó sin más.

-¡Ino!¿Dónde esta Hinata?...Si,si lo que digas¿Dónde esta Hinata?... ¿En el centro?¿Pero qué..?...Pero... ¡Ino!¡Espe...!- Miró la pantalla del celular, la maldita loca le había cortado.

Se rascó la cabeza mirando los costados. Podía irse a su casa y estar toda la tarde como un fantasma por la sala y dormitorio. O podría ir por todo el centro buscando a Hinata como un maldito obsesionado...

Entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta que ninguna opción le gustaba. Suspirando, agarró la bicicleta y decidió ir a correr al parque, para sacar un poco de la energía que le sobraba al no estar la ojiperla.

 **(o)**

Naruto sentía su corazón a todo galope, transpiraba y su cuerpo se llenó de un calor casi insoportable. Podía sentir perfectamente cómo la sangre caliente era denadra por todo su torrente sanguíneo. Apretó los puños y dientes, si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en la escena, hubiera podido escuchar el gruñido casi animal que salió de su boca. Al percatarse de la sonrisa con sonrojo de la ojiperla, casi pierde la razón, cegado por los celos.

Respiró profundamente, varias veces para calmar esas ganas asesinas, que por cierto nunca había sentido. Ver a un hombre que no conocía, tan cerca de Hinata lo afectó más de lo que se lo hubiera imaginado. Sentados en una banca del parque, charlando animadamente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Él no dejaba de hablar despreocupado fumando un cigarrillo. Mientras Hinata lo observaba como si nada fuera mas importante de lo que le estaba diciendo ese tipo.

Miró asia ambos lados, debía saber de que hablaban. Se puso la capucha de su sudadera negra y empezó a correr. Cuando llegó a sus espaldas a tiempo récord, se agachó simulando atarse los cordones y escondido tras unos arbustos. Pudo escuchar unas palabras de él.

-No es tan fácil como crees Hinata, pero tampoco es imposible. Creo que puedo hacer una excepción con tigo.- Le costó tragar el nudo que se le formo en la garganta. " _¿De qué hablaban?¿Qué tenía que hacer él?¿Excepción?¿De qué clase de excepción?"_ Miles de preguntas se formaron en su cabeza.

También escuchó la suave voz de la chica que lo traía como un maniático.- Muchas gracias, de verdad. No podía pedírselo a nadie más.- Naruto frunció el entrecejo. _"¿Qué no podía pedírselo a nadie más?¿Y yo?¿Yo no soy tu mejor amigo Hina?¿Quién diablos es este?"_ Sus pensamientos ya volaban alto, se animó a mirar cuando ella se levantaba. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver como el hombre de coleta tomaba la mano de la ojiperla para retenerla y ella lo miraba asombrada.

Sin poder evitarlo y guiado por puro instinto se dirigió a ellos. Saltó el banco, provocando que Hinata retrocediera un paso y el hombre se parará. Actuando con su sentito protector encaró al de coleta sacándose la capucha, manteniendo a una anonada Hinata a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Lárgate!- Siseó el ribio con los dientes apretados y mandíbula tensa. El de ojos cafe lo miraba como si fuera lo más aburrido del mundo, pero él era capaz de matarlo si volvía a tocar a Hinata.

-Na..Naruto..- Susurró la ojiperla apoyándole la mano en el hombro.

Cuando el rubio la miró, sus ojos no expresaban odio como cuando veía al "Idiota cara de nada". Cambiaron a unos ojos completamente afligidos, pero ella levantó las sejas al no saber por qué la miraba así. Al sentir un pinchazo en el pecho por la cara de la ojiperla, decidió mejor mirar al que tenía al frente.

-¿Te está molestanto?- La pregunta iba dirigida a la ojiperla, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el hombre que había prendido otro cigarro. Imaginándose miles de maneras de matarlo.

-No Naruto, sólo hablamos.- Ella se engancho de su brazo y al sentirla cerca, su respiración se normalizó. Pero seguía mirando fijamente al hombre que no le apartaba la mirada ni retrocedía.

-¿Qué esperas?¡Te dije que te larges!- Dijo de un modo autoritario que no sabía que poseía.

El hombre frente a Naruto solo enmarcó una ceja y luego desvío la vista a Hinata, que intercambiaba miradas entre el rubio y este. Tomó la mochila que tenía bajó el banco y sacó una carpeta. La extendió a la ojiperla sin decir una sola palabra. Ella la tomo mientras él se colocaba la mochila al hombro.

-Nos vemos luego Hinata.- Saludo este levantando la mano y se marchó.

Naruto lo observó con el seño fruncido y cuando vió a Hinata colocarse frente a él con los brazos cruzados y los ojos llenos de reproches, se dio cuenta que metió la pata hasta el fondo. _"¿¡¡Que mierda hice!!?"_

 **(o)**

Hinata estaba helada, veía como Shikamaru se iba y levantó la vista para ver que Naruto lo seguía con la mirada. Sus ojos la habían visto hace un momento con confusión y... ¿dolor? La ojiperla no entendía nada...

Se había reunido con Shikamaru ya que él había reunido bastante información. Casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando vió a Naruto ponerse entre ellos y mirar a el Nara como si fuera a matarlo. El ambiente era tan tenso que no sabía que decir.

Soltó el brazo del ribio y se puso frente a él. Con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho. No había podido pedirle perdón a Shikamaru, por la extraña actitud de su amigo y eso la enojo. Cuando Naruto por fin la miró, parecía como si estuviera arrepentido.

-¡Ooh noo Naruto!¡No me pongas esa cara!- El rubio la miraba como perro mojado con un pequeño puchero en sus labios.- ¿Qué haces aqui?

-Estaba corriendo..- Contesta con las manos extendidas como si fuera lo más obvio.-¡De verás! Corría- reafirmó al ver la cara de esceptica de Hinata.- Fui a la casa de Ino, no me contestó nadie obviamente y entonces vine al parque al correr, de verás.- Las palabras eran apuradas y atropelladas.- Entonces te vi con este tipo, no sé quién es y cuando vi que te agarraba...- Se frotó la cabeza, despeinando todos las hebras rubias, muy nervioso.- Pensé que te molestaba de verás...- Murmuró con un leve toque de culpa.

Hinata seguía observándolo, intentando entender el vómito verbal que había tenido frente a ella. La ojiperla aflojó su postura tensa y suspiró. Era obvio que Naruto se preocupara por ella y al no conocer a Shikamaru fue lo que provocó esa reacción. Aflojó sus brazos y observó la carpeta que le había dado su "detective privado".

Todo lo que le había dicho de Toneri todavía rondaba por su cabeza. Aunque le contó las cosas mas importantes, le dijo que tenía todo detallado en la carpera.

-¿Qué es eso?- la voz curiosa de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Información.- Fue su única respuesta.

-¿Información?- Repitió...

 **(o)**

 **Notas: Hola amigos!!¿Cómo están? Bien llegamos al final de este capítulo. Debo confesar que me he divertido mucho escribiendo este!!! Espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice.**

 **Agradezco a sus rw y los que se unieron a seguir la historia.**

Lavanda: Hola!!Muchas gracias por tu comentario. La relación de Hinata y Naruto como verás va a paso tortuga. Algo completamente natural, al Hinata seguir casada. Pero Naruto no se rendirá!! Espero que te halla gustado este capítulo.

Un vago del Fanfic: Hola!! Gracias!!! y ya te he dicho yo también soy novata en esto y me esfuerzo en mejorar. Sé que tú también podras mejorar!! Nos leemos!!

Hinata Hyuga -NxH: Hola!! Es verdad no sé que tiene Fanfiction!! Pero no te preocupes porque lo e leido. Mugras gracias! Que bueno que te guste la historia y el ritmo, es verdad no quiero tomar decisiones precipitadas. Pero cuando llegue el momento quiero que sea perfecto. Espero con ansias tu Rw!!

Myca: Hola!! Muchísimas gracias!!! Que bueno que lo ames.. yo amo escribirlo!! Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo también.

 **Bien! esos son los Rw que me llegaron al gmail. Gracias a eso pude leerlos, porque algunos la página no publico. -.- ... Así que sin mas que Agradecer nuevamente, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	6. Capítulo V

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo V**

Hinata observaba la información que había recolectado Shikamaru en tres semanas. Se sorprendió de ver hasta los horarios de su agenda, _¡De verdad que es bueno!_ Habia hasta fotos de él con sus amantes, socios de la empresa, con su padre, con sus abogados. Saliendo de la casa, empresa u hoteles. Averigüo que él había dado con Hinata por medio de llamadas del celular. Ya que tenía amigos policías que intervinieron la línea que ella había comprado. Tenía el itinerario de todo lo que hacía, gimnasio, empresa, almuerzo, bar, hotel o casa. Todo estaba detallado perfectamente. Cuantas personas trabajaban en las distintas propiedades y a que hora se iban. Las cantidas de armas, legales y no, que tenía en su casa o auto.

Hinata estaba atónita por la información y la cantidad de está. Al ver que era tan bueno, le pidió a Shikamaru que le averiguara sobre su madre y hermana. Él le había dicho que no iba a ser fácil, pero lo iba a hacer. Luego apareció Naruto, dándole un susto de muerte a ella. Hechó prácticamente a Shikamaru, esa actitud de verdad que le molestó.

Le contó al rubio sobre todo lo que Nara había averiguado. Él quedó pasmado y un tanto avergonzado por su actitud sobreprotectora. Pero en parte, Hinata lo entendía, seguro había Sido chocante para Naruto cuando la encontró el día del ataque.

Naruto le pidió que volviera pronto a la casa de él y Gaara, ya que no se sentía tranquilo. Él le dijo que si tenía amigos policías podría encontrarla de nuevo y además de dañarla a ella, le podía hacer daño a Ino. Hinata se dio cuenta que podría ser una posibilidad, aunque había aprendido mucho en tres semanas, obviamente no se sentía segura aún de poder enfrentar a Toneri. Entonces decidió conceder el pedido del rubio.

 **(o)**

Hinata había vuelto a la casa de Naruto hace ya unos dos dias. Estaba desayunando como de costumbre con Gaara y aunque le costaba, ya se estaba acostumbrado a las miradas intensas del muchacho. Lo cierto es que él siempre podía darle un punto de vista más racional a cualquiera de las situaciones que le afectaban. Al no haberlo conocido antes, además que su carácter se notaba que era un chico sin pelos en la lengua, cosa que de verdad agradecía la ojiperla.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer con la información?- Gaara era el único que sabía desde el principio el plan que había ideado con Itachi, aunque no sabían aún el desenlace.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.- Tengo que ir a ver a Itachi..

-Mañana podesmos ir.- Le interrumpió él.

-Gracias - Le sonrió para después tomar el té. Gaara era sobreprotector, no de sobremanera como lo era Naruto, pero lo era en fin.

-Ya te he dicho, no me agradezcas. Hay algo más que quiero decirte.- La ojiperla posó toda su atención en él.- Sabes que tienes el derecho divino y ante la ley de defender tu vida ¿no?- Hinata lo miró sin comprender, mientras él la miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Pues, que si tu supervivencia esta en peligro, nadie te culpara de llegar hasta el último recurso para que **tu-** la señaló con el índice- vida no llegue a su fin.

Hinata agrandó los ojos al darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras. Claramente le estaba diciendo que si Toneri volvía a atacarla, ella podría matarlo.

-Defensa propia.- Dijo el colorado. _Este chico debe leer la mente._ Pensó ella.

Hinata tenía emociones encontradas, por un lado le parecía horrible la idea de que Toneri muriera. Por otro, él no dudaría en hacerlo, ya lo había intentado. El estómago se le revolvió y sintió nauseas, no creía tener el valor para hacerlo.

-No... no creo..- Tartamudeo.

-Jumm..-Gaara le interrumpió al tiempo que tomaba su café.- No crees poder hacerlo, pero no dudes que si él tiene la oportunidad lo hara, Hinata.

Sintió como su pecho era oprimido con un dolor punzante.- Ya sé eso Gaara... Aún así, no lo sé..

-Yo te entrenaré- Le interrumpió decidido.

-¿Qué?- En verdad no entendía lo que le quería decir.

\- Hasta ahora solo te hemos enseñado a defenderte, ahora yo te enseñaré Cómo atacar..

-Pero..- Quiso interrumpirlo.

-Pero nada.- Le reprimio él enojado, era la primera vez que lo veía así.- Es por tu bien Hinata. ¿Y si no llega la policía? ¿Y si te deja inconsciente o te logra golpear lo suficiente para asustarte?- Golpea la mesa con el puño ganando que la ojiperla se sobresalte.- Tu mejor defensa sería atacar y no dejar de hacerlo.

Un silencio se acomodo entre ellos, Hinata sabia que lo que decía Gaara era cierto. Aunque tenía que consultarlo con Itachi primero, era una excelente idea. _Menos la parte de matar... podría golpearlo para dejarlo inconsciente hasta que llegara la policía al menos._ Pensaba la ojiperla. También sabía que no sería fácil y que Gaara la ayudara era maravilloso. El colorado era inteligente, muy perspicaz, analítico, además de paciente.

-¿Y Cómo esta todo con Naruto?- Pregunto el pelirrojo, despreocupadamente.

-¿Hum?- Estaba consternada por el cambio de humor del pelirrojo.

\- Me a contado que te enojaste con él por lo del parque y que se comporto como un patán con Shikamaru. Y que por eso estas algo distante.- Se encogio los hombros y tomo un sorbo más de café.

Hinata sonrio.- Se lo tiene merecido por paranóico.- Fue su única respuesta.

-Tienes razón...- El pelirrojo parecio pensar algo con el entrecejo fruncido.-¿Es verdad que estabas enamorada de él?- Preguntó ganándose que la ojiperla se atragantara con su propia saliva y se pusiera tan roja, que casi le salía humo por las orejas.

-¿Qui... Quién te.. te.. di... dijo eso?- Tartamudeo como hace años no hacía.

-Naruto. - Dijo sin más y la ojiperla sintió que su boca llegaba al piso. - Pero me lo contó mucho antes de conocerte.- Hinata lo miró sin comprender, y él se explico mejor.- Me había contado que en la fiesta de graduación, una chica muy hermosa se le había declarado.- La ojiperla tragó saliva con dificultad y levanto las cejas. - Pero que era su amiga y que por eso la rechazó. Después se volvieron a encontrar en la Universidad... - Tomó lo último que le quedaba de café, pero no le contó más nada.

-¿Y... qué más dijo?- Le preguntó ansiosa.

\- Que siguieron siendo amigos hasta que ella se fue... Y que no la había visto más... Por eso creía que eras tú.- Gaara clavó sus ojos verdes en los perlas de Hinata, buscando la respuesta.

La ojiperla movia la boca, como un pez fuera del agua, sin poder rechazar la mirada del pelirrojo. Sentía su cara arder y su corazón a mil, las palmas le transpiraban y las extremidades le temblaban. Se volvió a sentir esa niña de 18 que le confeso su amor al unico chico que amaba. Ya habian pasado 10 años de eso, pero sus sentimientos seguían siendo tan fuertes e intensos.

Gaara sonrio de lado.- Supongo que eso es un si. - Se levantó y tomo su taza para lavarla, pero antes de irse miró a la ojiperla.- Deberías decir tus sentimientos... Puede que ahora tengas una oportunidad.- Murmuró.

Hinata lo miro asombrada y estaba segura que le faltaba poco para el desmayo. Se levantó, aunque sus piernas eran gelatinas y logró llegar a donde él estaba. -¿Q... qué dijiste?

El colorado sólo la observó con una leve sonrisa y cuando le iba a contestar, su celular sonó. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su jogging negro y contestó.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?...¿Qué? No... - Gaara observó a la ojiperla con el entrecejo fruncido.- Sí, aquí está... ¿Para qué?... Si entiendo..

-¿Qué sucede?- Le susurró Hinata. El pelirrojo sólo negó con la cabeza.

\- Sí... Dícelo tú.- Gaara le extendió el celular.- Es Naruto.

Hinata tomo el aparato algo cautelosa y sonrojada.

-¿Hola? _(¡Hola Hinata! Le estaba diciendo a Gaara que necesito que venga al gimnasio.)_ Ah.- No se le ocurría qué decir, más que nada porque aún seguía nerviosa por lo que le había dicho Gaara. Escuchó que el rubio suspiraba.- ( _¿Quieres venir con él? Por favor, no me gustaría que quedes sola en la casa, aunque este Kurama.)_ Ah bueno, si no les molesta.. ( _¡Genial! Te espero entonces. ¡Digo! Los esperó jejeje)_ Bueno nos vemos Naruto.

Le pasó el celular a Gaara y él cortó la llamada.

-De acuerdo iré a preparar mi bolso, ¿Tú te cambiarás?- Ella asintió mientras salían de la cosina.- Ok, cuando estes lista avísame.

 **(o)**

Naruto suspiró de nuevo al guardar el celular. El peor castigo que había tenido en su vida, era sin lugar a dudas el silencio de Hinata. Por más que había repetido hasta el cansancio que estaba arrepentido por actuar de una manera tan sobreprotectora, ella seguía tratándole algo fría. Por una parte, le alegraba que ella mostrara su carácter y no dudara, que recuperara esa resolución. Pero le deprimía que fuera con él que mostrará esa parte de su viejo carácter.

Hinata siempre había sido una chica gentil, tierna, callada, inteligente, tímida y muy paciente. Él lo había comprobado el último año de preparatoria y parte de la universidad. Nunca la había visto enojada, o por lo menos nunca con él. Verla así le daba sentimientos encontrados... Pero quería arreglar las cosas lo antes posible y ya había tomado las primeras medidas.

Salió de la oficina del gimnasio, para acomodarse en la recepción. Sumergido en sus pensamientos no se percató que una chica se acercaba a él, hasta que se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué hay Naruto?

El rubio vio los ojos violetas claros que tanto conocía, la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa muy sensual y su tono era sugerente.

-Shion, ¿Necesitas algo?- Le preguntó agarrando unos papeles y fingiendo que los leía.

-Oh si..- Ella apoyó su mano en el brazo del rubio para que la mirara.-¿Me ayudarías con unas pesas?

Naruto la observó elevando una ceja. Shion hacía meses que iba al gimnasio y el rubio sabía que se manejaba en el perfectamente. También que ella lo buscaba constantemente.

-En este momento estoy un poco ocu... - La puerta se abrió y se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver que Hinata y Gaara entraban.-¡Hinata!- Saludo cambiando su expresión reacia a una alegre en segundos.

Naruto se levantó, dejando a una ofendida rubia sentada sola. Se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Naruto!- lo llamó Shion al pararse y cruzar los brazos.

El rubio se dio media vuelta. - Gaara podrá ayudarte.- Miró a su amigo pelirrojo.- Gaara, Shion necesita ayuda con unas pesas.- El colorado asintió y se dirigió a ella, mientras Naruto se puso al frente de la ojiperla. -¿Cómo estás?

 **(o)**

Hinata observaba la sonrisa zorruna del rubio y aunque sentía un sentimiento extraño en su pecho al verlo tan cerca de esa rubia, sonrió.- Bien y ¿Tú?

-Bien, ven vamos.- La tomó de la mano y la guío hasta una pequeña oficina al final del local.

La ojiperla no prestaba atención a más nada que no fuera la grande y cálida mano de Naruto. Habían pasado tantos años, pero sintió esa electricidad que tuvo la primera vez que él la había tocado. Pudo sentir claramente lo callosa que era, por el trabajo constante. Algo aspera, al no prestarle atención ni usar cremas o jabones humectantes, como lo hacía ella. Pero aún así creía que su calidez y seguridad lo compensaba perfectamente. Cuando el rubio paró y se dió media vuelta, fue tan rápido que quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. Con las mejillas que le quemaban se quedó petrificada mirándolo. Totalmente perdida en los zafiros enormes y relucientes, era la segunda vez que estaban tan cerca. Hinata podía sentir a su corazón pausado y fuerte, su respiración entrecortada y densa. Un hormigueo se apoderó de la mano que estaba conectada con la mano de Naruto. Bajó los ojos a esa dirección, comprobando así que seguían unidas. Cuando volvió a subir los ojos, el rubio la miraba con una ternura inmensa, provocándole un vuelco a su corazón, segura de que no era sano darle tantas emociones.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- Le preguntó Naruto sonriéndole. Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza al sentir su garganta cerrada por un nudo de emoción.

Al segundo de hacerlo se arrepintió, porque el rubio soltó su mano y se dirigió a una pequeña heladera.

-Pues... Tengo agua o jugo..- Le dijo con la cabeza dentro del aparato.

\- A.. agua, está bien.- Contestó en voz baja, al estar separada de Naruto sentía que volvía a funcionar normalmente su cuerpo.

-Agua entonces..- Repitió él al sacar dos botellas y cerrar la puerta de la heladera con el talón. Cuando se volvió a ella, sonrió.- Siéntate Hina.

La ojiperla tomó una silla tímidamente e hizo lo que le pidió a un lado del escritorio. Él le entregó el agua, tomó otra silla y se sentó frente a ella con su botella en las manos. Hinata tomó un poco de agua, para ver si así bajaba el calor que sentía. Su temperatura estaba por las nubes, como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicios por horas. Pensó, que tal vez podía ser la calefacción del local, porque cuando vió a Naruto, él parecía igual o más acalorado que ella.

-¿Sucede algo Naruto?- Pregunto después de estar un buen rato en silencio, cosa que extrañaba a la ojiperla, porque su amigo siempre había sido un charlatán.

El rubio la miró con sus ojos teñidos de arrepentimiento.- Quiero que me perdones Hinata.- La ojiperla lo observó con las cejas levantadas.- Ya no aguanto más que me trates fría o distante, que casi no me hables o mires. Por eso yo...

-Naruto...

-No, escúchame por favor. Yo, por eso, llamé a Shikamaru y le pedí disculpas.- los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron- Le dije que no tenía porque actuar así. Aún que si me molestó que no me contaras nada al respecto..¿Por qué no me contaste Hina?- Le preguntó lleno de reproche.

La ojiperla tragó duro y miró a rubio sin saber qué contestar.- Eeh... bueno... yo...- Empezó a jugar con sus dedos y bajo la mirada a ellos.-No... no quería preocuparte Naruto- susurró.

-Y al final terminaste preocupándome el doble Hina. - Él se acercó a ella y se puso en cuclillas al frente de la ojiperla y tomó sus manos. Logrando que así lo viera, anonadada, de nuevo.- Prométeme que no me ocultaras nada más.

Hinata lo miraba, casi sin aliento y cuando él apretó un poco más sus manos, ella asintió aunque no supo muy bien a qué.

\- Además... quería.. decirte algo más..- Murmuró él con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. La peliazul lo miró con intriga y mucho más calor que hace unos minutos atras.- Yo... ese día...- El rubio desvío la mirada a un costado.- No sólo lo hice porque estaba preocupado por ti... fue... algo más.- Cerró los ojos con fuerza y su sonrojó llegó hasta la raiz de su cabello. Murmuró algo que la ojiperla no llegó a escuchar.

-¿Q.. qué?- Tartamudeo ella.- No te en.. entendí.

Naruto abrió los ojos llenos de determinación y clavó sus zafiros en las perlas - ¡Estaba muy celoso por verte con otro chico!

Hinata palideció, con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos doble de grandes. La boca ligeramente abierta, reteniendo la respiración y los latidos. Todo el cuerpo temblando ligeramente y tenía un gran nudo en su garganta. Algo, en el tono de voz o en los ojos de Naruto, le decía que no hablaba como amigo.

El rubio se paro, sin soltar las manos de la ojiperla y ella no perdió la conexión con sus ojos.

-Hinata, tú...- Apretó la unión de las manos, mientras la peliazul sentía todo su cuerpo arder de vergüenza. Los ojos de Naruto brillaban con una luz particular, la miraba de una forma que le oprimía el pecho y le provocaba reacciones extrañas en la boca del estómago. Se sintió de nuevo en preparatoria, cuando el rubio le sonreía. Le faltaba el aire y tenía todos los pelos de la piel erizados. La sonrisa de Naruto se agrandó y por fin terminó de hablar.- Yo te amo Hinata.

La ojiperla empezó a ver puntos negros que pronto abarcaron toda la imagen. Lo último que vió fue el rostro preocupado de Naruto y escuchó su grito. -¡Hinata!

Sintió su cuerpo flácido y perdió todo contactó con la realidad...

 **(o)**

Naruto agarró a la ojiperla antes de que se cayera de la silla. La subió a sus brazos y la colocó en un pequeño sofa. Se rascó la nuca al pensar que nunca hubiera creído que ella se desmayaría. Algo preocupado se dirigió a la puerta y fue hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-¡Gaara!- Su amigo se volteó a verlo.- Ven, ayúdame. - Lo agarró del brazo y lo tironeo hasta la oficina.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó pero al ver a Hinata acostada, algo incómoda, en el sofa se asustó.-¿¡Qué le hiciste idiota!?- Se acercó dando grandez zancadas.

-Nada ¡De verás! Estabanos hablando y de repente se desmayó.- Le contó con cara de inocente, pero la voz nerviosa.

Gaara no le contestó nada, se dirigió al botiquín y sacó alcohol y algodón. Vertió un poco del líquido en el algodón y se lo paso por la nariz a la muchacha. Algo más relajado, Naruto observó que Hinata de apoco movía los parpados.

El rubio se quedó algo apartado mientras ella abría los ojos y los posaba en el pelirrojo.-¿Qué... sucedió?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba. Naruto se acercó, cauteloso con miedo de que ella reaccionara mal.

Cuando Hinata levantó la vista y vió al ojiazul, se coloreó de un rojo muy intenso todo su rostro. El rubio le sonrió entre aliviado y asustado. Esa reacción no paso desapercibida por el pelirrojo, algo incómodo por la situación se levantó.

-Bueno... me voy.- El aire se notaba tenso y Gaara nunca fue bueno con esos temas de romanticismo. Sabía que el rubio le diría sus sentimientos a la ojiperla y lo haría porque él le había insistido.

Naruto sabía que Hinata seguía en shock ya que no sacaba los ojos perlas de él, ni siquiera se movió cuando el pelirrojo salió de la oficina.

Por fin había dicho lo que sentía, si bien cuando ella se fue creía sentir un enamoramiento por la ojiperla, pero ese tiempo que Hinata había vuelto y pasado con él, día tras día ese sentimiento crecía. Vio todos sus aspectos, cuando sonreía la vida se le iluminaba. Cuando ella entristecía se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Cuando se levantaba de dormir despeinada y adormilada le alegraba las mañanas. Antes de irse al gimnasio siempre la veía dormir, tan relajada en sus sueños que le transmitía una paz inmensa. Cuando le cocinaba la comida sabía mucho mejor. Cuando rozaba su suave piel, cuando sus regordetes labios rosas se curvaban en una sonrisa, cuando sus abundantes y arqueadas pestañas tapan esas hermosas perlas. Cuando sus adorables mejillas se tenían de un rojo, intenso o no. Cuando fruncía esas delicadas y finas cejas, cuando hacía un mohin. Sus risas eran su droga y nunca se cansaba de observarla. Conocía cada parte de su rostro, lo había estudiado tantas veces que cada vez que cerraba los ojos para dormir la veía regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata, muy despacio, como si tuviera miedo de dar un paso en falso y caer a un abismo. Ella en cambio no se movía, como si estuviera pegada al sofa. Apenas pestañaba y lo hacía rápidamente, con miedo de que si cerrara por mucho tiempo los ojos se despertaría de un sueño. El rubio por fin llegó al lado de a ella y se sentó al lado, en el sofa. Lentamente llevó una mano a un mechón de pelo azulado y lo colocó detras de la oreja. Sin poder evitarlo, acarició la mejilla con sus dedos, sintiendo lo tersa que era, como si fuera la mejor seda.

Cuando Hinata cerró los ojos por su caricia y sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa, Naruto sintió que su corazón se agrandaba. Tal vez no le había dicho su respuesta, pero el hecho que ella no rechazara sus caricias era suficiente para él. Si bien ella le había dicho que lo amaba, eso había sido hace mucho tiempo. Además como idiota, que había sido, la había rechazado. No creía que lo amara ya, pero no se daría por vencido. Lograría enamorarla, aunque no sabía cómo lo había hecho antes, pero pondría lo mejor de sí para lograrlo.

-Hinata..- La llamó para que ella abriera los ojos y lo miró.- Te amo más que a mi vida.- Trató de poner todos sus sentimientos en cada una de las letras de esa oración.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse furiosamente, pero sonrió. Eso Naruto lo tomó como una señal y la abrazó. Las fosas nasales se le inundaron de lirios y un gusto dulce. Sentía el menudo cuerpo de Hinata temblar, pero después de unos segundos, que para él fueron eternos, ella correspondió el gesto. Podía percatarse de las pequeños brazos de la ojiperla en su cuello y los suyos en la cintura. Jamás fue tan consciente de su cuerpo, como en ese momento. Podía sentir cada fibra de su piel que estaba en contacto con la peliazul. Sentía la agitada respiración de ella en su cuello, erizándole cada poro y elevándole la temperatura de su cuerpo aun nivel insospechado. También sentía el calor que desprendía la ojiperla, que sumado al suyo era como estar en medio de un incendio.

Ladeo su rostro para encontrarse con el de ella, a unos pocos centímetros. Unas de las manos del rubio subieron inconscientemente hasta acariciar la cara de Hinata. Naruto no pudo evitar bajar su mirada a los labios de la ojiperla. Ella estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior y al rubio se le secó la garganta, sintiendo una sed que no sería saciada por agua. Su pulgar bajó a la altura de ese manantial que quería probar y lo rozó. Totalmente concentrado en la suavidad de ellos, Hinata dejó de morderlos para entre abrirlos. No supo en que momento había empezado a acercarse, pero le era inevitable. Era como si la gravedad del cuerpo de la peliazul lo atrajera hacía ella, no podía ni quería detenerse. Aunque sentía los pausados latidos de su corazón, no perdió de vista su objetivo.

Primero probó el inferior y luego el superior, no podía explicar el sabor. Lo único que sabía era que eran exquisitos y que necesitaba más. La besó suavemente, sintiendo un fuego en la boca del estómago y un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos. Sintió que no era suficiente aún y buscó con su lengua explorar la cavidad que lo embriagaba. Pero cuando la lengua de la ojiperla salió a su encuento, fue donde sintió como si fueran fuegos artificiales en su vientre y el mudo se le detuvo.

Las lenguas comenzaron una danza acompazada y casi desesperantes. Donde querían transmitir cada sentimiento retenido, fuertes y constantes apesar de los años y distancia. Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, pero Naruto apoyó su frente en la de ella. Lo que observó no se lo olvidaría en toda la vida que le quedaba.

Hinata levemente sonrojada, pero con un brillo en los ojos que le hizo acordar a esa hermosa chica que se había mudado. El rubio se mordió el labio queriendo retener por más tiempo el sabor de los de la ojiperla.

-Te amo- Susurró él, no se cansaba de decirlo y cada vez que lo hacía se sentía tan bien y completo que no dudaba en que sería feliz de decirlo siempre.

Pero lo que le contestó Hinata lo descolocó completamente.- Yo también. Te amo Naruto.- Sintió su corazón contraerse, casi con dolor. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¿Po... podrías... repetirlo?- Murmuró asombrado.

-Te amo Naruto.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Él volvió a sentir exactamente lo mismo.-¿De nuevo?

Una carcajada se escapó de los labios de Hinata.- Te amo Na..- No dejó terminar al volver a besarla desesperadamente.

 **(o)**

 **Notas: Hola!! E vuelto! Perdón por la tardanza, obviamente nunca tardo tanto. Pero estuve haciendo unos trabajos en mi casa y casi no podía escribir!**

 **Kyaa!! Por fin!!! Como amo esta pareja!! Es tan tierna!! Pero díganme ustedes, ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? No se olviden de dejarme sus hermosos RW, me encanta leerlos!!**

 **Gracias a los que me escribieron en los capítulos anteriores y les he traido el capítulo, que creó yo, será el más romántico de la historia... Creó. ¡Pero en fin!, por fin Naruto y Hinata han dicho sus sentimientos. Me gustó relatar los sentimientos de este rubio hermoso, ya que todos sabemos lo lokilla que esta Hina por él. Pero apuesto que nunca se hubieran imaginado lo de él. Aaah... (Suspiro de enamorada) jajaja.**

 **Bueno, sin más que agradecer de nuevo a los Rw y a los nuevos que se unieron..**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo VI**

\- Podríamos arreglarlo o planearlo suficientemente bien para que parezca defensa propia.

Hinata observaba sorprendida a los ojos negros, frios y sin ninguna emoción. Itachi, un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos de pelo largo azabache, pero siempre atado en una coleta baja. Sus ojeras siempre profundas bajo los ojos más inexpresivos que había visto, la ojiperla, en toda su vida. Era frío y calculador, las mejores virtudes para un abogado.

-No puedo creer lo que dices.- Le reclamó la peliazul, mientras que él sólo elevaba una ceja.

Hinata estaba en su oficina, le había dicho lo que le sugerío Gaara, creyendo que él diría que era una mala idea. En cambio, la sorprendió al decirle que era una exelente.

-Creo que es la mejor solución a tu problema.

La ojiperla negó con la cabeza, el hecho que tratarán una vida, aunque fuera tan despreciable como la de Toneri, como un problema no le gustaba nada. -No es un problema Itachi, no quiero matar a nadie.- Susurró la última parte.

El azabache elevó la comisura de sus labios.- Nadie te lo pide Hinata, es un último recurso. Sabes tan bien como yo, que Otsutsuki no te dará el divorcio. Te prefiere muerta.- A ella le dió un escalofrío en su columna, por lo directo que era con sus palabras.- No creo que un día llegue simplemente a tu puerta y te diga*Hola Hinata, perdóname por haberte ahorcado la última vez. Quiero el divorcio*- La ironía era obvia en su voz, aunque no mostraba ninguna señal en su rostro de broma. Hinata hizo un mohín mientras cruzaba los brazos, no le gustaba que la trataran como tonta.- Sólo entrena con Gaara, más vale prevenir...

-Que curar, si lo sé.- Le interrumpió ella.

-De acuerdo, lo demás déjamelo a mi, yo me encargaré de todo. Él puede que se halla dado cuenta que ahora estás más protegida, por lo tanto buscará otra forma de acercarse.- Se apoyó en el escritorio, mientras parecía atravesarla con la mirada.- Puede que utilice sus contactos, para secuestrarte o algo por el estilo. No estés sola, no salgas sola, cuídate de todo y todos. Nunca sabes quién podría trabajar para él.

-Ok, sabía que te preocupabas por mi.- Le contestó en forma de burla y su abogado sonrió de lado.

Hinata le agradeció para después salir de su oficina. Gaara la esperaba afuera y la iba a acompañar a la casa de Sakura, ya que ese día estaba alli con la bebé.

Sakura la recibió con un rico té y unos rollos de canela, que a la ojiperla le encantaban. Sarada dormía tranquilamente en un cochecito mientras ellas charlaban. Cuando Hinata le contó sobre la confesión del rubio, la pelirrosa no pudo contener el chillido emocionado.

-¡¡Estaba segura que él estaba loco por ti!!- Le confesó entre gritos de alegría, mientras Hinata sentía la cara arder.

Estaba más que contenta, nunca se había sentido tan feliz desde que Naruto le había dicho que la amaba. Decir lo que ella sentía también fue una experiencia liberadora, no sentía esa enorme mochila, que sin darse cuenta había cargado por tanto tiempo.

 **(o)**

Naruto observaba con una sonrisa boba a la puerta del gimnasio. La verdad es que estaba perdido en los recuerdos del día anterior. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el sabor de los labios de Hinata. Suspiraba, como un niño, cada vez que lo recordaba y sonreía cuando la vocecita de Hinata sonaba en su cabeza diciéndole que lo amaba.

La sonrisa, la luz en los ojos perlas... Se sentía tan completo. No sabía explicar las cosas que le pasaban, lo único que sabía era que el corazón se le agrandaba de alegría. El pecho se le inflaba de orgullo..

-¿Naruto?- Alguien lo sacudió del hombro, sacándole de la ensoñación. El rubio se topo con unos verde que lo estudiaban algo preocupados.

-¿Temari? ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó con un tono de voz que a la rubia le pareció muy extaño en él. Fue casi como un susurro feliz. Después volvió a dirigir la mirada a la puerta, apoyando la cara en la mano y suspirando.

Temari volvió a sacudirlo, un poco más fuerte para saber si podía activar las neuronas que le quedaban al rubio.- Naruto¿Qué te sucede? Estás muy raro.- Aseguró.

La profesora de Taeboo sintió correr una gota de sudor por su nuca, al darse cuenta que el amigo de su hermano estaba como zombie. Sólo sonreía y suspiraba, sin prestar la mínima atención a su alrededor. Desde el día anterior se encontaba así, cuando viera a Gaara debía preguntarle si había pasado algo.

De la nada, Naruto cambio su expresión a una con el entrecejo fruncido, se extrañó asi que dirigió su mirada a la misma dirección. Sintió como todo pasaba en camara lenta cuando vió a un muchacho de pelo largo y castaño oscuro sujetado en una cola entrando en el gimnasio. El hombre tenía una expresión despreocupada en su rostro, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco caminaba muy tranquilo. Le dirigió una mirada analítica a la rubia, sonrojándola de manera involuntaria.

Naruto se levantó del asiento y se acercó a Shikamaru, que observaba a Temari y se había detenido a mitad de camino.

-Shikamaru. - Saludó, provocando que el castaño lo mirara nuevamente. Este sólo movió la cabeza, respondiendo al saludo.-¿Qué haces por aquí?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

Carraspeó.- Naruto, necesito hablar con tigo de algo importante.- El rubio lo vio intrigado. - A solas.- Le aclaró y desvío la mirada a la rubia que seguía observándolo.

El ojiazul miró a la hermana de su amigo y luego al detective de su chica... _" Oh si, mi chica"_ Pensó con la sonrisa tonta de nuevo, pero sacudió la cabeza de forma violenta para sacarse esos pensamientos que lo distraían.

-Ven, pasa.- Le dijo para guiarlo a la oficina.

Naruto no se dió cuenta que cuando Nara paso cerca de Temari, está sonrió de una manera pícara al castaño y él le devolvió el gesto.

Una vez en la pequeña oficina el rubio se sentó y le ofreció el asiento que estaba del otro lado del escritorio. Nara se sentó suspirando, como si estuviera cansado. Naruto lo miraba extrañado, sólo había hablado dos veces con el hombre que estaba al frente de él. Aunque la primera no había sido una conversación en sí y la segunda fue más unas palabrerías que tiraba el peliazul, en forma de disculpas por su primera actitud.

-¿Qué sucedió?¿Tiene que ver con Hinata?- Le preguntó preocupado.

Shikamaru sólo asintió, provocando que Naruto se ponga serio. Hubo un silencio que empezaba a desesperar al rubio, hasta que al fin habló.

\- Otsutsuki está planeando volver a Konoha.- Los ojos celestes se agrandaron de sorpresa y sintió como un remolino de ira se formaba en su estómago.

-¿Cuándo?

\- No lo he averiguado aún, pero lo sabré. Mi informante me dijo que estaba arreglando todo para viajar, pero es muy inteligente. No dejará nada a la suerte, a estado llendo a la comisaría pero... - El ringtone del celular de Naruto detuvo la explicación del Nara.

El rubio tomó el celular, con el entrecejo fruncido vió que Gaara lo llamaba. Atendió rápido al saber que Hinata estaba con él.

-Gaara, ¿Qué pasó?

 _*Naruto, malas noticias*_

-¿Le pasó algo a Hinata?- Preguntó rápido y casi con desesperación.

 _No, ella esta con Sakura*_ El rubio soltó aire retenido * _Pero la policía a venido a casa*_

-¿Cómo?

 _*Lo que escuchaste, el bastardo de Otsutsuki hizo una denuncia de que secuestraron a su esposa.*_

Naruto juntó tanto las cejas que parecía que tenía una sola.-¿Pero qué diablos..?

 _*La policía dice que él te acusó a ti, tiene tu nombre y apellido.*_

-¡Hijo de..!

 _*Si,_ _Vinieron sin una orden y obviamente no los deje pasar. Pero volverán con una, no creo que tarden mucho. Debemos sacar a Hinata de aquí...*_

-¿¡¡Qué!!? ¡¡Olvídalo!! No planeo dejarla sola, ella no se irá a ningún lado.- Naruto se paró y empezó a caminar de un lado asia otro.

 _*A mi tampoco me gusta mucho esto Naruto, ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Si la encuentran aquí te encerrarán y ahí si la dejarías sola. ¿Qué vas a poder hacer si estas en la cárcel?*_

El rubio empezó a despeinarse con una mano, pensando qué podían hacer.- Pero ¿Adónde irá? Él conoce la casa de todos nosotros..

Eso _lo arreglaremos luego, yo estoy juntando su ropa pero no puedo ir a buscarla. Hay un auto estacionado en la vereda del frente, vigilando. Podrías ir por ella, llevarla a un lugar seguro mientras le dices a Sakura que venga a buscar sus cosas y que ella se lo lleve.*_

El peliazul asentía continuamente, - Bien, iré ya.

 _* Está bien, ah¿Naruto?*_

-¿Qué?

 _*Cuídala bien idiota*_

-Con mi vida Gaara.- Contestó sin dudar y cortó la llamada.

Dirigió su mirada a un desinteresado castaño.- Lo siento Shikamaru,necesito irme...

-¿Asique ya fue la policía a tu casa?- Le interrumpió antes de que saliera de la oficina, provocabdo que el rubio lo mirará asombrado.- No puedes ir a buscarla, te están vigilando y la encontrarán.- El Nara se levantó muy perezosamente del asiento.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le preguntó sacando la cabeza de la oficina mirando por todos lados, aver si veía a alguien desconocido, pero estaban los de siempre en el gimnasio.

\- Supe lo de la denuncia y vine a avisarte, desgraciadamente actuó más rápido de lo que creía. Afuera de tu local hay un auto estacionado a unos 30 metros. Allí hay dos policías esperando que salgas, creo que iré yo a buscarla.

Naruto vió como Shikamaru salía de la oficina con la boca levemente abierta, pero pronto salieron los sentimientos sobreprotectores. Quería ser él el que fuera a buscar a Hinata, él necesita ver que estaba bien y segura. Empezó a caminar atras del de coleta, casi pisándole los talones.

Antes de salir del gimnasio, Nara se dió media vuelta y le extendió una tarjeta. Naruto casi se choca con él y lo miró sin comprender, pero agarró el papel.

-No salgas de aquí, pronto vendrán agentes a preguntarte por ella. No contestes a nada, te provocarán pero no caigas en su juego. Yo iré a la casa de su amiga cirujana,- Naruto elevó las cejas ya que en ningún momento le había dicho dónde estaba.- Cuando estemos en un lugar seguro te llamaré.

Sin esperar respuesta salió del local. Naruto respiraba agitado, con furia corriendo por sus venas. Caminó rápido hasta encerrarse en la oficina, apretó con fuerza la tarjeta. Se sentía inútil, justo en el momento que le había dicho lo que sentía a Hinata pasaba esto.

Dejó la tarjeta en el escritorio y tomó un poco de agua, el líquido apenas pasó por su garganta oprimida. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, miró el vaso sin ver en realidad y recordó el día que encontraron a la ojiperla después del ataque de Otsutsuki. Apretó el vaso y lo arrojó contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas, el sonido del cristal haciéndose añicos fue todo lo que necesitó para largar el gritó que quería ocultar. El grito fue fuerte y le raspó la garganta, pero aún así sentía esa opresión en el pecho.

Miedo, eso era lo que tenía. Miedo, ira, rencor. Si a Hinata le llegaba a pasar algo, él nunca se lo perdonaría y buscaría a Toneri Otsutsuki, hasta bajo tierra para matarlo con sus propias manos...

 **(o)**

Hinata miraba el techo del hotel barato donde se estaba hospedando, estaba perdida en la enorme mancha de humedad. Hace una semana que Shikamaru había llegado a la casa de Sakura, para llevarla a ese hotel donde había cucarachas y bichos raros por todos lados. No salía, nadie venía, no hablaba con nadie ni tenía forma de comunicarse con el exterior.

Shikamaru le había explicado que Toneri había denunciado a Naruto de secuestrador. La idea le pareció demasiada descabellada para Hinata, pero no quería poner en riesgo al rubio que tanto amaba. El Nara le había traido un bolso con la ropa que tenía en la casa del ojiazul y día por medio iba alli para que ella hablara con Naruto, además de comida. Cada vez que tenía que cortar la llamada con el rubio sentía que su alma se rompía.

Estaba cansada de estar escondida, de que todos se preocuparan por ella. Tenía miedo, pero no quería tenerlo. Quería ser fuerte y enfrentar a Toneri. Durante esa semana estuvo imaginándo distintos desenlaces a la idea que había tenido Gaara. Tenía sólo dos opciones, atacar o morir. Y ella no quería morir..

No había llegado a aprender lo que sea que le había querido enseñar el pelirrojo. Pero todo lo que aprendió ese tiempo con ellos no lo olvidaba. La habían ayudado mucho más de lo que creían.

Una idea paso por su cabeza mientras observaba la mancha negra del techo." _¿Y si engañaba a Toneri?" se_ preguntaba. _"¿Y si planeaba algo para llegar a su casa y provocarlo para llamar a la policía?"_

Se levantó de golpe y fue al bolso donde tenía sus cosas. Empezó a buscar desesperada algo, sacó los pequeños guantes que le había comprado Naruto para entrenar y se le ocurrió que podía funcionar...

 **(o)**

Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa de Sakura, entre Sasuke y Gaara. La pelirrosa estaba en la cocina con Ino, mientras que Sai, Kiba y Shino había ido a buscar comida.

El rubio estaba ausente, desde que Hinata se había ido de su casa era un muerto vivo. Se levantaba, iba al gimnasio, comía, entrenaba, se bañaba, todas sus acciones eran automáticas. Casi no sonreía, ni hablaba. Los únicos momentos en que su rostro se iluminaba nuevamente, era en las cortas llamadas que tenía con la ojiperla día por medio. Pero extrañamente cada vez que cortaba, estaba más sumergido en la oscuridad donde se estaba encerrando.

Sus amigos estaban preocupados por Hinata y por él. Nunca habían visto a Naruto así, si bien él entendía que era algo que la ojiperla debía hacer para que no la encontrara Otsutsuki, él se sentía muerto al no estar junto a ella. Cada noche recordaba la sonrisa de Hinata y el sabor de sus labios que sólo había podido probar un par de veces. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ella como le hubiera gustado.

Muchas veces tenía pesadillas raras, donde corría tras Hinata y por más que corría y la llamaba, ella no le contestaba y nunca la alcanzaba. Otras donde rememoraba lo del ataque, la sensación cuando Sakura le había dicho que no respiraba. La opresión en el pecho la tenía constantemente. Otras veces soñaba con sus besos y sonrisas. " _Saber que la persona que amas te corresponde es una sensación grandiosa, pero estar separado de ella es tan doloroso",_ pensaba él.

Se levantó del sofá y salió de la casa, tal vez un poco de aire le calmaría la ansiedad de ver a Hinata...

 **(o)**

Sasuke observó a su amigo rubio salir por la puerta, ciertamente parecía un fantasma. Él, arto de la actitud del rubio, se levantó y fue tras él. Al abrir la puerta lo encontró sentado, bajo el tinglado con la mirada perdida en la calle.

-Dobe. - Naruto lo miro sin expresión en su rostro y volvió a mirar al frente.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?

El azabache se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Escuchó el bufido del rubio, pero no le importó.

-Escucha Dobe, ¿crees que haces bien estando así?- Naruto no contestó.- Lo único que logras es preocuparnos a todos y nosotros debemos estar atentos para ayudar a Hinata, no preocupandonos por ti.- El rubio seguía sin contestar y Sasuke resopló, ya que sabía lo terco que era su amigo.- Itachi está en el asunto, Dobe. Tal vez dentro de unos días Hinata pueda salir de donde sea que la haya escondido Nara.

Por fin Naruto lo miró, algo asombrado-¿En serio?

-Claro idiota.- Contestó algo más tranquilo ya que vio la típica luz en sus ojos. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de su amigo con su respuesta.- Bien, vamos para adentro que ya va a llamar Hinata.

Sasuke se levantó seguido de un animado rubio.

 **(o)**

Shikamaru bajó del auto, con su típica pachorra. Había hablado con Kakashi, uno de sus compañeros, y le había comunicado que el señor Otsutsuki ya estaba en Konoha. Encendió un cigarro mientras caminaba a la pieza de su clienta. El tema se había puesto algo, mucho más problemático de lo que se imaginaba. Previó que tal vez algo así pasaría, por eso había alquilado esa habitación hacía unas semanas. Acomodó la bolsa de comestibles que siempre le llevaba a Hinata cuando iba para buscar las llaves en su bolsillo. Una vez abierta la puerta, entró y cerró rápidamente.

-Hinata, ¿Cómo has...?- La bolsa se le calló de la mano al no verla en la habitación. Se acercó a la puerta del baño pero esta estaba abierta y no había nadie. Miró al rincón donde había estado el bolso que le trajo con ropa y ya no estaba. - Que mujer problemática..- Susurró al sacar el celular. Marco el número del celular de Gaara, pero un papel blanco sobre la cama le llamó la atención. Se acercó, tomó la hoja y se sentó.Una letra prolija y entendible, claramente de mujer.

 _Shikamaru:_

 _Discúlpame, no puedo seguir escondiéndome. Hablaré con Toneri para terminar el asunto de la denuncia. Naruto no puede pagar algo que él no hizo. No sé que es lo que quiere, pero lo haré si deja tranquilos a mis amigos._

 _Un amigo me dijo que tengo derecho a defenderme y algo he aprendido. No quiero seguir aquí, sin hacer nada, sintiéndome inútil._

 _¡Seré Fuerte! ¡Seré Valiente!_

 _Enfrentaré mis herrores y a mi destino._

 _Si algo llegará a pasarme, por favor dile a mis amigos que los amo. Que me perdonen si no llegó a ser lo suficientemente fuerte.._

 _Hay una notita más, es para Naruto. Por favor dásela._

 _Gracias Shikamaru, haz sido tan bueno con migo._

 _•Hinata•_

Nara se levantó rápido de la cama, maldiciendo entre dientes y salió. Debía ir a la casa del Uchiha para avisarles la locura que haría la ojiperla.

 **(o)**

 **Notas: Hola!! Cómo están??**

 **Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy... Como cambio todo derepente ¿no?**

 **Esranos llegando al final de la historia... El próximo capítulo tal vez sea el final.. Aunque haré un epílogo, tal vez...**

 **Cuénteme¿Que les parece?**

 **Gracias por los comentarios y los que se sumaron a seguir esta historia.**

 **Hinata Hyuga -NxH:** Hola!! Que bueno que te haya gustado!! Desgraciadamente sólo nos dieron una probadita, nuestra pareja esta separada de nuevo. Esperó que te haya gustado este capítulo, espero tu opinión.

 **Sin más que volvolver a agradecer...**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo VII**

Naruto miraba con los ojos como platos al hombre que entraba por la puerta. Se paro sintiendo la garganta seca y un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho.

Shikamaru miraba a todos, los amigos de Hinata estaban asombrados por verlo ahi y no sabía cómo decirles que había pasado. Su mirada se cruzó con la del rubio y las palabras le salieron solas.

-Hinata se fue.

Naruto sintió que todo se alejaba mientras su piernas se aflojaban. La esperanza que había recuperado se esfumó con tres palabras. Su corazón se detuvo junto con su respiración. Cuando los latidos volvieron, fuertes y constantes, su respiración era pesado y pausada. Se dejó caer en el sofá sintiéndose perdido, escuchaba a lo lejos las miles de preguntas que le tiraban todos a Shikamaru. Pero se sentía lejos del lugar en donde estaba. Posó una mano en su frente, la cabeza le pesaba y los ojos le ardían. La otra mano que tenía libre la apretó en forma de puño, tan fuerte que clavó las uñas cortas en la palma. El dolor lo trajo de vuelta, como un huracán se levantó, tiró la mesa ratona con vasos y todo, se acercó a Shikamaru con grandes y apresuradas zancadas. Lo tomó del cuello del chaleco y lo acercó a él para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-¿Dónde?- Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Él no contestó, lo único que hizo fue extender un papel que estaba cuidadosamente doblado. El rubio miró con el entrecejo fruncido el papel, reconociendo inmediatamente la letra de Hinata. Soltó al castaño mientras lo tomaba, las manos le temblaban y con mucho cuidado lo desdobló.

 _Naruto:_

 _Perdóname, sé que no querías que te escondiera nada pero esto debo hacerlo sola._

Tú _haz sido lo más importante que he tenido en mi vida, y no te imaginas lo feliz que me has hecho estos 6 meses._

 _Siempre fuiste mi ejemplo a seguir Naruto. Desde Kinder que te admiro, siempre siendo tan impulsivo, tan valiente, siempre ayudando a los demás. Siempre te amé, aunque me rechazaste antes, nunca deje de hacerlo ni lo haré ¡JAMÁS!._

Este _gran error que e cometido debor repararlo y estoy cansada de_ _huir. Huí de mis sentimientos por ti cuando acepté a Toneri, huí de mi padre al casarme con él, huí de la realidad al creer que él cambiaría con el embarazo, huí de él al volver a Konoha. Huí de tí al no querer decirte mis sentimientos. Pero una vez más, tú me trajiste a la realidad al decirme lo que sentías por mi. Me diste la esperanza de merecer un amor bueno y sincero. Pero no puedo engañarme, ni a mi ni a tí._

 _Debo terminar esto, para ser libre con tigo._

 _Te amo._

 _Seré tan fuerte como tú siempre lo has sido. No te preocupes por mi._

 _•Hinata•_

El rubio no supo en que momento se sentó, pero allí estaba. Apoyado contra la pared, sentado en el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Apretó el papel en su mano.

-¿Naruto?- La voz de Sakura lo trajo a la realidad. Levantó la vista, todos lo miraban preocupados. Él tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta con dificultad.

-Se fue..- Las palabras le rasparon la garganta, fueron un leve murmuro que transmitían su dolor y angustia.

Sakura se arrodilló a su lado y posó su mano en el hombro de él, nunca había visto tan afectado a su hiperactivo amigo. Se veía tan vulnerable e indefenso, como un niño pequeño. Lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero ni siquiera ella podía hablar.

 **(o)**

Hinata se cubrió todo lo que pudo con la capucha del buzo. Sentía un nudo en el estómago por los nervios. Tomó el teléfono público y marcó el número sin titubear.

 _-¿Hola?-_ Escuchó la voz de sus pesadillas del otro lado de la línea. Tragó con dificultad y habló.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Escuchó una pequeña risa que le provocó un escalofrío

 _-¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu esposo, Hi_na_ta?-_ La forma en que pronunció su nombre le revolvió el estómago. Empezó a sentir el temblor de su cuerpo, apretó con fuerza el teléfono, no iba a volver atras.

-¡No quieras jugar con migo, Toneri!- Unas carcajadas fueron su respuesta. Cuando dejó de escucharlas, habló.- Quiero que saques la denuncia...

- _¿Y por qué crees que te haré caso, princesa?-_ Le interrumpió-¿ _Qué me darás a cambio?_

-¿Qué quieres?

Después de un breve silencio, él contestó.- _Te quiero de vuelta princesa, eres mía._

Le fue inevitable que las piernas no le temblarán, el sólo hecho de volver a verlo o que le tocará le provocaba pavor.

\- Volveré si sacas la denuncia.- En sus ojos se mostraban el vacío nuevamente.

 _-Bien dicho princesa,-_ Pudo sentir la macabra sonrisa que se le formó, seguramente, a el peliblanco del otro lado de la linea.- _Ve a la comisaría central de Konoha, yo estaré allí a las... 18 horas, sacaremos la denuncia a tu "amiguito"-_ Sintió la ironía en su última palabra.- _Y volverás con migo.-_ Estaba segura de lo que le esperaba una vez que estuvieran a solas si se marchaba con él. Pero esta vez no le sería fácil.

-De acuerdo.- Fue su única respuesta y cortó.

Colgó su bolso en su hombro y salió de la cabina. Miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las 15 horas, tenía tiempo. Sacó la carpeta que aún conservaba que le había dado Shikamaru, buscó la dirección que necesitaba. Paró un taxi, se subió y fue directo a la casa que alquiló Toneri la última vez que estuvo en Konoha.

Una vez llegó a su destino, bajo y buscó al hombre que había infiltrado Nara en la guardia de la casa. Se acercó a la cabina de seguridad, transpiraba frío con el corazón alocado por la adrenalina. Casi pega un grito cuando de repente aparece frente a ella un hombre de unos 50 años, con cabello gris y ojos negros. Un pañuelo azulado oscuro le tapaba desde la nariz hasta el mentón, pero pudo apreciar por sus ojos que este le sonreía.

-Señora Hinata ¿Qué hace aquí?- Le susurró

-¿Usted es el señor Kakashi no es cierto?- Él sólo asintió, para luego tomarla de la muñeca y apresuradamente la metió en la cabina.

-No debe estar aquí señora, Otsutsuki saldrá pronto y si la ve...- Se interrumpió al ver un auto negro acercarse al portón de la casa. Volvió a mirar a la peliazul y poso su dedo índice adonde se supone que tenía los labios, dándole la silenciosa señal de que no haga ruido. Hinata asintió mientras se encogía en el lugar, para que los ocupantes del auto no la notaran.

Kakashi salió para abrir la reja del portón, así la ojiperla pudo ver a los ocupantes del auto. En el estaban Toneri en el de conductor y una muchacha en el de acompañante. Supó que su "esposo" le daba unas órdenes a el guardia para después irse. Hinata respiró aliviada al perder de vista al auto, mientras Kakashi se acercó nuevamente a la cabina. Ella se levantó de su escondite, para hablarle.

\- Necesito su ayuda Kakashi.- Sus ojos la estudiaban seriamente, pero ella no desvío la mirada como lo habría hecho antes. Nunca se había sentido tan segura en su vida de lo que estaba por hacer.

El peliblanco suspiró.- Otsutsuki me acaba de ordenar que no quiere a nadie en la casa señora. Llamaré para avisarle a la chica de la limpieza y mientras ella se va puede decirme que es lo que necesita de mi.

 **(o)**

Hinata se terminó de poner lo guantes de látex. Sacó cuatro hojas, cuidadosamente dobladas. Las colocó bajo su brazo mientras subía las escaleras y se topaba con la habitación. Se acercó a la mesita de luz y abrió el cajón, encontrando a simple viste una nueve milímetros. La tomó y la colocó ensima de la cama, desdobló las hojas y leyó las primeras lineas de la primera hoja.

 _Toneri:_

 _Te agradezco que me des la oportunidad de hablar con tigo. Es un gran cambio el que me haz dicho. El que dejaras el alcohol y me pidieras perdón, es el primer paso a nuestra posible reconciliación. Es bueno que admitas que los maltratos que recibí todos estos años, no fueron justos. Además de, seamos sinceros, la violencia física..._

Hinata sonrió al dejarlos en el lugar del arma. Cerró el cajón, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el escritorio. En el había una caja llena de rollos de papeles, tiró allí el arma. Segura de que no se le ocurriría buscarla ahí a Toneri. Se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el cajón y vió muchos cuchillos. Los tomó a todos y los colocó en el bolso que llevaba, recordando lo que había pasado una vez.

 **Flashback**

Hinata sintió un peso extra al tratar de moverse. Algo dormida aún, quiso estirar su brazo a la lámpara para prenderla, pero una mano la detuvo.

-Princesa..- Escuchó el susurro y sintió el aliento chocar con sus labios. Al sentir el fuerte olor a whisky sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, con el horror dibujado en ellos.

Quiso moverse, pero detuvo todo intento al sentir algo frio y puntiagudo en su mejilla. Aguantó la respiración, mientras las lágrimas corrian ya por su rostro. Su estómago se estrujó al sentir como Toneri frotaba su cadera con la de ella. Sintiendo así su sexo erecto y listo para obligarla a satisfacerlo, como lo había hecho ya varias veces.

Sintió como la aspera y asquerosa lengua del peliblanco jugaba en su cuello...

 **Fin Flashback**

Y esa no fue la última vez que utilizó un cuchillo, para amenazarla...

Miró su relog de pulsera y ya eran las 17 horas, debía irse o llegaría tarde. Salió de la casa y ya estaba oscureciendo, con su bolso colgado a su hombro. Se sacó los guantes con la mirada perdida.

De repente la confianza huyó de ella, ya no se sentía tan segura de hacerlo. Empezó a sentir frío y la respiración agitada. _"¿Cómo será verlo después de estos meses? ¿Me sentiré pequeña al frente de él? ...Soy una cobarde"_ Pensó deprimida.

Respingó al sentir una mano en su hombro, cuando levantó la vista vio que Kakashi le sonreía, o eso parecía..

-No te preocupes Hinata, eres fuerte podrás con esto.- Apretó su hombro, transmitíendole confiaza y valor.

La ojiperla lo miró asombrada, para luego relajar su expresión en una sonrisa agradecida. -¡Sí!- reafirmó su repuesta con un asentamiento con la cabeza.

 **(o)**

Naruto andaba en su bicicleta por el centro, cada uno de sus amigos buscaba por separado a Hinata. Si bien le costó recuperarse del fuerte de golpe, de creer perdida a la ojiperla, sacó fuerzas de donde sea que tenía y salió a buscarla. Supuestamente iba a buscar a Toneri, pero él no tenía la más pálida idea de dónde estaba.

Iba pedaleando despacio, virando su rostro a todas las direcciones. Frenó de golpe al ver un lujoso auto negro estacionar. Del lado del conductor bajo un hombre alto y delgado, con anteojos negros y cabello gris, reconoció al hombre que había sido el marido de Hinata. Apretó con fuerza el manubrio, tanto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos en contraste con su bronceada piel. Tiró la bicicleta a un costado, al tiempo que cruzaba la calle con los ojos clavados en el sujeto.

Pero al llegar a la mitad de la calle escuchó una fuerte chirrido, sobresaltado dirigió la mirada al sonido. Sólo fue una milésimas de segundo que vió como el auto negro seguía avanzando, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna mientras se sentía elevado en el aire y todo se volvía negro...

 **(o)**

Toneri se sacó las gafas de sol negras con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se acercó a la calle para ver al " _amigo"_ de su esposa. " _Hinata de verdad es tonta si creía que el imbécil ese se salvaría de_ mí" pensaba. Sólo hizo dos pasos, obviamente el choque no lo mató, sólo quedo inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza al caer al suelo. Quiso reírse por la suerte que tenía, no había tenido que hacer nada, ya que el destino le dio el merecido al rubio. Sacándose una pelusa del brazo del saco caro se dió media vuelta para entrar en la comisaría mientras las personas se agolpaban al rededor del accidente.

Cuando entro se cruzó de frente con su esposa, que estaba apunto de salir a ver que había pasado. Al cruzar sus miradas ella se detuvo y una mueca se dibujo en el rostro del peliblanco. Hinata era una hermosa mujer, siempre lo había sabido ya que su entrepierna al apenas verla reaccionó, clamando que la tomara de una vez. Pero verla con esos harapos viejos y gastados, hizo que su emoción bajara.

Buzo enorme y gris, pantalones ajustados negros pero roto en la rodilla. Se sorprendió de ver a su hermoso pelo corto, aunque la última vez ya la había visto así. Pero al estar ciego por la ira no le había prestado atención. Fruncido el ceño al percatarse que ella no bajaba la mirada, como siempre lo había hecho. Él se acercó unos pasos y sonrió de lado al ver el pequeño temblor de su cuerpo. Aunque no quiso demostrarlo en su rostro.

-Estas son fachas para venir a ver a tu esposo después de tanto tiempo, princesa.- Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en el rostro de Hinata, sorprendiendo al peliblanco.

-Deja de estupideces y hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer de una vez.

Las cejas se elevaron al no escuchar su tartamudez, ni miedo se asomaba por sus ojos. Mas bien hablaba segura y le brillaban las hermosas perlas con un luz que nunca le había visto. Las manos se le cerraron en un puño y apretó los dientes. Frenó el impulso de querer darle una buena cachetada por su osadía de hablarle de ese modo frente a tanta gente. Cuando su viejo abogado se acercó a ellos, fue en buen momento porque casi no logra frenarse al verla sonreír, como retándole a que la tocara.

-Señor, ya está todo preparado- Le dijo con una reverencia.

Chasqueo la lengua al dirigir su atención al hombre.- Bien Danzō. Vamos.

 **(o)**

Gaara corría por los pasillos abarrotados de gente, enfermeras y doctores lo miraban mal. Pero a él poco le importaba. Había recibido una llamada donde le decían que a Naruto lo había atropellado un auto. Salió disparado al hospital y después que una enfermera le dijera donde estaba, corrió hasta la habitación. Abrió la puerta de golpe y pudo respirar tranquilo al verlo sentado en la cama.

Naruto lo miró asombrado por el movimiento brusco y Gaara le sonrió. El rubio llevaba un vendaje en toda la cabeza, tenía un par de raspones en la cara y tenía su pierna izquierda totalmente enyesada y el brazo derecho vendado.

Una vez que llegó al lado de la cama, la expresión relajada se cambio por una enojada.-¿Qué demonios pasó, Naruto?

El rubio suspiró.- Cuando estaba buscando a Hinata... vi al bastardo de Otsutsuki.- El pelirrojo elevó las cejas.- Estaba cruzando la calle, para matarlo a golpes...- Contó entre dientes y apretando los puños con fuerza- Pero un auto me llevó puesto antes de siquiera acercarme...

Gaara observó a su amigo, se notaba la frustración e ira en su rostro. No lo culpaba por su acto, si el pelirrojo hubiera estado en la misma situación, él hubiera hecho lo mismo. La verdad es que le había tomado mucho cariño a Hinata. Era una chica muy gentil, era sincera, amigable y dócil. Era imposible no encariñarse con la chica.

-¡Un momento!- Dijo recordando el relato de su amigo.-¿A dónde viste a Otsutsuki?

Naruto frunció el ceño, intentando recordar. Mordió su labio con fuerza, al parecer no lo recordaba. Una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro y se tocó la cabeza. Bufó molesto, mientras se masajeaba la frente.

-No... no lo recuerdo.

-Tranquilo- Le dijo Gaara y posó su mano en el hombro.

Naruto lo miró casi con desesperación.- Gaara, por favor. Encuéntrala.- Suplicó.

 **(o)**

Hinata sentía a su corazón alocado mientras veía cada vez más cerca la casa donde se quedaría con Toneri. Después de sacar la denuncia y explicar que ella había venido de vacaciones y no se había podido comunicar con su marido. (Esa fue la excusa que le hizo contar Toneri.) La policía al parecer le creyó porque retiraron la denuncia y dejaron el archivo limpio de Naruto. Ahora se dirigían a la casa, no habían dicho casi ni una sola palabra en el viaje. Su marido había querido hablarle, como si no hubiera intentado matarla la última vez que la vió. Ella sólo contestaba lo necesario, prácticamente monosílabos.

Repasaba una y otra vez su plan en la cabeza. Una vez llegaron las rejas fueron abiertas por Kakashi. Toneri lo llamó y él se acerco.

-Hatake puedes irte, no te necesitaré esta noche..

Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad, mientras el hombre le respondía. Miró de reojo a Kakashi y notó que él la animaba con la mirada. Volvió la vista al frente rápidamente, sintió su cuerpo tenso mientras en su cabeza recordaba lo que había hablado con Gaara tantas veces durante sus entrenamientos.

 _¿Puedes perder?_...

 _No_...

 _¿Puede hacerte daño?_...

 _No_...

 _¿Dejarás que te toque?_...

 _Nunca_...

 **(o)**

Hinata entró en el baño, su respiración era pausada y luchaba para que continuara así. Se miró en el espejo, dándose animos. Se mojó la cara y se sacó el buzo tres tallas mas grande del de ella. Debajo de este tenía una musculosa señida al cuerpo del mismo color que su pantalón. Sacó los pequeños guantes del bolsillo canguro del buzo y mientras se lo ponía recordó los consejos de Naruto.

" _Se gasta el doble de energía con un golpe malo, que con un golpe bueno..._

 _Siempre espera el momento adecuado, no tires golpes por tirar..."_

 **(o)**

Toneri tomó la medida de whisky de un sólo trago. El líquido le quemó la graganta, mientras se servía otro, se prendió un cigarrillo. Empezó a caminar por las escaleras, con dirección al dormitorio. Dejó el celular en la mesa pensando en su esposa.

Hinata había cambiado mucho en sólo 6 meses, su mirada era llena de determinación y eso le molestaba. Apretó el vaso al recordar la sonrisa pretenciosa que le mostro varias veces. Necesitaba enseñarle nuevamente quién era él que mandaba y estaba encantado con la idea. Tomó nuevamente el whisky y dejó la taza al lado del celular, apagando el cigarro a medio fumar. Miró la cama y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus finos labios.

Sintió pasos en su espalda y cuando se dió vuelta se asombró de ver a Hinata con una musculosa señida, guantes de lucha y su corto cabello recogido. Estaba en pose de pelea y eso le provocó una carcajada que no se preocupó en disimular.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Le preguntó con un tono divertido.

-¿Acaso no era ésto lo que querías?- Contestó Hinata acercándose un poco más a él.- ¿No venías para encontrarme sola?

Toneri se apoyó en la mesa y observó a su esposa.- Claro, para eso vine.- Admitió sin pizca de remordimiento.

-Pues aquí estoy...- Dijo al ponerse nuevamente en guardia.

Otsutsuki la observó con seriedad, en los ojos perlas no había temor, no temblaba y su voz sonaba decidida. Se puso algo nervioso, ¿Qué le habían enseñado?

-¿De verdad quieres esto?- Hinata ledeo el rostro sin dejar de verlo.-¿Quieres pelear?¿De hombre a hombre?- Le preguntó al levantarse y sacarse el saco.

-Mujer, Toneri.- Le corrigió ella.

\- Bueno, si, eso. Mujer.- Admitió mientras se aflojaba y sacaba la corbata.- ¿Te parece justo?- Se desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa.

-¿Para quién, Toneri?- Vio que el cuerpo de la ojiperla se tensaba, pero pudo distinguir la ironía en su tono.-¿Por qué no?¿¡Sólo puedes golpearme cuando yo no me lo espero!?- Le preguntó y con un rápido movimiento le propinó una cachetada, que le hizo arder la mejilla.

Toneri se asombró por su rapidez, porque cuando volvió a verla estaba en la misma posición. La sangre empezó a hervirle a fuego lento, pero quiso calmarse.

-¡Vamos Toneri!¡No eres lo suficientemente hombre!- Le gritó, para después, con la misma rapidez que la anterior, acertarle dos cachetadas más.

El peliblanco sintió un tirón en su cuello por las bofetadas, ya la ira iba en un aumento descomunal. Las manos se le cerraron en puños y los ojos se le iluminaron con furia. Era obvio que ella le provocaba y no quería caer en la trampa. Se rió de los nervios, pero al verla sonreir de una manera tan pretenciosa nuevamente, le hizo perder toda conciencia.

Se abalanzó contra ella queriendo darle el puño en la cara, pero Hinata lo esquivo. No muy rápido porque pudo darle en el hombro, provocabdo así que cayera al suelo. Cuando quiso tirarsele ensima, ella se deslizó con agilidad al barandal y saltó al piso de abajo. Toneri la observó desde arriba y ella le hizo señas para que bajara.

-¿¡Qué esperas!?

El peliblanco miró la sonrisa que no se le borraba y decidido, se dirigió a la mesita de luz. Abrió el cajón y metió la mano, buscando su pistola. Quería matarla de una buena vez, pero no encontró nada, sólo papeles.

-¡No está Toneri!- Gritó Hinata desde abajo.

Otsutsuki sintió el frío correr por su columna.-¿Pretendes matarme con mi arma?- Le preguntó al ir bajando por las escaleras.

-¿Para qué?... Si tengo algo mucho mejor.- le contesto alzando las manos.

 **(o)**

Al estar los dos nuevamente en el mismo piso, Hinata se colocó en guardia, manteniendo la distancia. En los ojos y todo el cuerpo de Toneri, se notaba la rabia. Podía palpar el tenso ambiente y aunque sentía terror en su interior, la ojiperla no lo demostraba. Sus ganas de darle su merecido al peliblanco eran mayores, verlo con la cara de estupefacción era demasiado divertido y no podía evitar sonreír, cosa que parecía transtornar más a Toneri.

Él pateó el sofá, pero Hinata saltó a un costado evitando el golpe en su pantorrilla. Quiso atraparla pero ella se corrió al último momento y el peliblanco se estrelló contra el pequeño bar que tenía. El ruido de copas, vasos y botellas romperse se escuchó muy fuerte. Toneri se levantó con los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en ella.

-Solo una vez...- Susurraba.- Sólo debo golpearte una vez y todo acabará..

Hinata sintió un escalofrío que le caló hondo con sus palabras, pero se notaba que el peliblanco estaba cegado por la ira y eso debía aprobecharlo. Volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella, pero sus movimientos eran tan predecibles que la ojiperla pudo evitarlo fácilmente. Esta vez se golpeó contra una pequeña mesa, que al caer la rompió por completo.

Toneri volvió a levantarse, su rostro cada vez estaba mas transtornado.-¿Crees ser capaz de matarme?- Escupió las palabras.

-¿Matarte?- Preguntó ella, como si no comprendiera de lo que hablaba.- Si yo sólo te abofetié- Dijo con falsa inocencia.

-Te encerrarán si...

-Autodefensa no es homicidio.- Le interrumpió ella. El peliblanco la miró sin comprender.- Yo he vuelto porque dijiste que dejaste de tomar, esta escrito en las cartas que tocaste en el cajón donde estaba tu arma.-Algo brilló en los ojos de Toneri, Hinata pudo ver el miedo colarse en los ojos celestes.

Se volvió a tirar sobre ella, esta vez más rápido, porque pudo tomarla de tobillo al caerse, provocando que ella también lo haga. La desesperación se apoderó de Hinata, haciendo que pateara con la pierna libre en la nariz. Cuando logró levantarse se asombro de ver que sangraba donde lo había golpeado.

-¡Oh!¡Sangre!- Se burló ella.

Tarde se dió cuenta que fue mala idea, él se levantó y empezó a correrla. La ojiperla subió las escaleras, respirando miedo. Pudo tomarla de los hombros, girarla y estamparla contra la pared varias veces. Ella elevó los brazos e intentó precionar los ojos del peliblanco con sus pulgares. Pero al ser más largo, Toneri se alejó sin dejar de samarrearla. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, que le hizo bajar los brazos. Él aprovecho la falta de fuerza para colocar ambas manos en su cuello y aprisionarlo. Hinata golpeaba sus brazos, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Pronto empezó a sentir la falta de aire.

-¿Y ahora qué harás?- Le preguntó Toneri entre gadeos-¿De qué te sirvió todo esto?¿Y tu entrenamiento?

Hinata cerró los ojos y recordó lo que le enseñó Gaara. Levantó una de sus brazos y empezó a pasarlo por arriba del agarre del peliblanco, mientras ella se giraba. Logró safarse y tomar las manos de Toneri y con el mismo brazo que se liberó, le golpeó con el codo varías veces en la cara. Le determinación llegó a ella como un rayo, haciendo que lo golpeara con la rodilla en el estómago y un puñetazo en la pera. Toneri cayó de espaldas y se golpeó contra el barandal en la nuca, dejándolo sin fuerzas en el suelo. Hinata agarró un enorme florero que adornaba el pasillo y se colocó ensima de él, para estrellarselo en la cara. Pero al ver los ojos entre abiertos de Toneri, el remordimiento llegó a ella. Intentó hacerlo, pero no pudo. Con un grito de frustración, tiró el florero a un costado.

 **(o)**

Gaara observaba por la ventana del hospital, la noche estaba clara pero fría. Obvio indicio que el otoño empezaba. Se dió medía vuelta para observar al Naruto, este estaba jugando con la comida, ya que la movía de un lado para otro sin probar bocado.

Volvió a su lado y miró su celular, ya eran cerca de las 22 horas y todavía no se sabía nada de Hinata. La puerta sonó, ganando que los dos la observarán de inmediato. Un "Adelante" de Naruto se escuchó de inmediato, dejando ver a Shikamaru. El pelirrojo sintió como su amigo rubio se removía nervioso en su lugar, aunque él estaba igual de ansioso por saber qué venía a decirles.

-Naruto¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, si.- Contestó rápido y sacándole importancia.-¿Ya saben algo de Hinata?

Shikamaru guardo un silencio que fueron años para los amigos.

-Me ha dicho Kakashi, un hombre que trabaja con migo, que Hinata fue con Toneri a retirar la denuncia.- Gaara miró a su accidentado amigo con los ojos como platos, pero Naruto tenía la misma expresión de asombro.

-¿Dónde está ahora?- Le preguntó el rubio.

El castaño suspiró.- Con Otsutsuki.

-¡Pero cómo!¡Shikamaru debes...!

-No puedo interferir.- Le interrumpió él.

Gaara pudo sentir perfectamente como el aura enojada de su amigo crecía, casi le podía provocar escalofríos. De la nada su celular comienzo a sonar, al ver la pantalla salía número desconocido, pero atendió igual.

-¿Hola?

 _-No puedo Gaara..._

Los ojos del pelirrojo se agrandaron y el nudo en la garganta se le formo de inmediato al escuchar la voz de la ojiperla quebrada por el llanto.

-¿¡HINATA!?¿¡¡Dónde estás Hinata!!?- Gaara escuchaba que Naruto balbuceaba, pero rápido le hizo señas que se callara, necesitaba escuchar todo.

 _-No puedo Gaara, no puedo..._

-¿¡Qué no puedes!?

 _-No puedo hacerlo Gaara, yo no soy como él..._

El pelirrojo entendió a lo que se refería y se sintió culpable por ponerla en esa situación. Camino asia la ventana, mientras se despeinaba con una mano, al estar tan nervioso.

-Escucha Hinata, él quiso matarte... - Quería convencerla.

- _Lo.. sé Gaara..-_ Le contestó entrecortado por el llanto.- _Pero... No... No pue..._

Un fuerte ruido como vidrios rompiéndose le interrumpió, escuchó claramente como el cuerpo de la ojiperla caía al suelo como una bolsa de papas.

-¿Hinata?¡¡¡¡HINATA!!!! - La llamada se cortó y se volteó a ver a los chicos con miedo por primera vez en sus ojos.

Shikamaru ya estaba hablando por teléfono con la policía, si tenían suerte llegarían a tiempo.

 **(o)**

Hinata sintió el golpe en su nuca que casi la deja sin conocimiento, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte. Cayó boca arriba y sentía como él se paraba a un costado de ella. La voz de Gaara sonó en su cabeza.

 _"Estas en el suelo y como él es un maldito bastardo cobarde querra patearte, entonces harás esto..."_

Escuchó la fricción de su pantalón cuando quiso patearle, pero ella levantó rápido sus piernas trabando entre las suyas el tobillo del peliblanco, haciendo que se caiga. Se levantó y por su cabeza pasó imágenes de él cuando la tomaba de los pelos y la golpeaba varias veces contra la pared. Sintió el dolor y no dudo en tomar su nuca mientras su "marido" se levantaba para alzar su rodilla y encastrarla en su cara.

Toneri cayó de espaldas, pero mientras se levantaba nuevas imágenes pasaron por la memoria de la ojiperla. Cuando él entraba a su cama y con golpes y cuchillos la violaba. Sin dudarlo, con mucha fuerza pateo su entrepierna y le dió un puñetazo que volvió a tirarlo al suelo.

Mientras Otsutsuki intentaba levantarse, recordó con lágrimas en los ojos cuando la golpeó sin importarle que estaba embarazada, tirándola por las escaleras. Sintió el vacío de su alma y corazón, lo miró con todo el rencor que tenía en su ser. Lo pateó en el medio del pecho, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Esta vez Toneri golpeó el barandal y lo rompió, cayendo al primer piso. Se estrelló contra una mesa de vidrio, golpeándose en medio de la columna.

Hinata lo miró desde arriba y pudo ver cuando los ojos celestes de Toneri Otsutsuki quedaban sin vida. Cayó de rodillas, sin poder controlar el llanto. Le dolía el cuello, sentía sangrar su nuca y tenía un corte en la mejilla derecha. Empezó a convulsionar por el llanto, después de un momento se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y fue al baño. Empezó a sentir mucho frío, se colocó el buzo y se sacó los guantes, tratando de calmarse. Miró sus manos con los ojos vacios, tenía los nudillos hinchados y rojizos.

Cuando salió del baño, miró una vez más el cuerpo inerte de Toneri. Un sentimiento de vacío la llenó, se sentía tan contradictorio. Salió fuera de la casa como un fantasma y se sentó afuera de la reja. El aire frío le golpeó el rostro, las lágrimas apenas salían por sus ojos. En medio de la conmoción de su cabeza pudo escuchar las sirenas de la policía.

Un hombre uniformado bajo del lado del conductor y se acercó a ella de forma precavida.

-¿Señora Hinata?¿Es usted?

Ella sólo asintió al sentir que la voz no le salía.

\- Hemos recibido una llamada...- Miró para dentro de la casa, mientras su compañero bajaba del móvil.-¿Está ahí adentro?- La ojiperla volvió a asentir.-¿Está armado?¿Es peligroso?- Ella sólo negó sin mirarle el rostro.

Hinata pudo escuchar que un soplido de alegría salía de la boca del policía mientras le hacía señas a su compañero que entrara. Entonces la ojiperla levantó la vista para ver que le sonreía y con cierto pesar le decía- Es una de las afortunadas...

 **Fin...**

 **(o)**

 **Notas: Hola a todos!!! Cómo están?** **No se cabreen obviamente este no es el fin jeje... Soy mala, si lo sé...**

 **Todavía queda ver como se encuentran nuestra pareja, pero bueno he decidido juntar esa parte del fin con el epílogo...** **Así que no se preocupen pronto les traeré el verdadero fin.**

 **Bueno** **con respecto a este capítulo, no sé si alguno se habra dado cuenta pero está parte la saque de una película que después de verla me inspiró a hacer esta historia. La película se llama "Nunca mas", prácticamente la historia esta basada en ella, sólo que cambié algunas cosillas. Espero les halla gustado!!!**

 **VirgiFedeli :** Hola!! Cómo estás? Por suerte a salido bien... casi todo... Jaja. Espero te halla gustado el capítulo y quería decirte también que soy una fan prácticamente tuya!!!! Cuando leí tu primer comentario estaba como loca, desgraciadamente no lo pude contestar. Pero me da mucha alegría saber que te guata la historia y te entretiene, igual que las tuyas a mi!!!

Espero que te halla gustado este capítulo :D

 **Hinata Hyuga NxH:** Hola!! Cómo estás?? Muchas gracias por brindarme tu apoyo para poder mejorar. Es bueno aprender todos los días. Espero que te halla gustado esta parte del final. ¡¡Por fin tubo su merecido Toneri!! jeje.

Y no hay de qué!!! me encanto ese OneShot tuyo, lo leí varias veces y no me canso de reirne jejeje.

 **Patohf :** Hola!! Cómo estás?? Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia jeje. Que bueno te halla gustado y espero que este también!!!. Saludos y gracias por unirte.

 **Sin más que agradecer a todos por leer y decirles que espero ansiosa por sus Rw...**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	9. Epílogo

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masasgi-Sama...**

 **Epílogo**

Naruto quiso abrir sus parpados, pero estaban muy pesados. Toda la noche tuvo pesadillas donde Hinata era herida frente a él y no podía hacer nada. Después de la llamada desesperada de la ojiperla a su amigo pelirrojo, tuvieron que sedarlo. Su desesperación era tal que se sacó la línea de suero e intentó irse. Pero Gaara no lo permitió, además que no podía caminar por el yeso que tenía en la pierna y con la ayuda de Shikamaru, una enfermera vino y le inyectó un calmante, que muy rápido le hizo efecto.

Sentía las muñecas de sus manos como si hubieran estado atadas y todavía sin poder abrir los ojos quiso moverlas. Una la movió casi sin problemas, porque aunque su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, con mucho esfuerzo la hacía caso. Pero cuando quiso mover la otra mano, no pudo. Sintió un peso extra en esa extremidad y ahora que agudizaba el oido, podía escuchar otra respiración.

Abrió muy lento los ojos, casi obligó a su cuello a moverse, para que su cabeza se moviera a ver qué era ese peso extra. Apoyó por inercia la mejilla en su hombro y logró enfocar a la persona que dormía en la silla de al lado, con la cabeza sobre la cama y una pequeña mano apoyada en la suya.

Tuvo la visión más hermosa que podría haber tenido. Al lado de él estaba la mujer por la cual latía su corazón con desesperación. Con la respiración pausada, un parche en la mejilla, los ojos hinchados de llanto. Le pareció que era una ilusión, y quiso comprobar si era ella en verdad. Movió un dedo con cuidado y luego otro, hasta que pudo retirar la mano vendada arriba de la suya, que estaba en las mismas condiciones. Poniendo todo su esfuerzo en levantarla logró alcanzar a rozar la suave mejilla. El movimiento bastó para que los parpados de la peliazul comenzaran a moverse.

Su sonrisa volvió a él cuando unos hermosos ojos perlas se descubrieron a través de las largas pestañas. Algo dormida, se llevó los dedos a un ojo para frotarlo mientras se incorporaba en la silla y soltaba un bostezo somnoliento. No perdió detalle de cada movimiento, aún creía estar en un sueño.

De repente, Hinata lo miró al rostro asombrada de verlo despierto. Él le sonrió de una manera tierna y susurró un "Hola", siendo cada vez más consciente de que la chica era real y no producto de su imaginación.

Notó que los ojos perlas se ponían vidriosos y el labio inferior de Hinata temblaba. En un rápido movimiento ella se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con sus delgados brazos. Le dolió todo el cuerpo, pero no se quejó. Sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta que no le había pasado nada y que por fin estaba con ella.

Sintió el temblor del cuerpo de la ojiperla y con su cuerpo un poco mas despierto, levantó los brazos para envolverla en ellos. Pudo escuchar entre los sollozos que ella pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez. No pudo contenerlo más, y las emociones lo sobrepasaron. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cerrados, mientras la apreteba más fuerte y restregaba la nariz en el cuello de Hinata. Sintiendo ese perfume que le hacía perder el sueño.

No sabía ni le importaba en ese momento saber de Otsutsuki, lo único que entendía es que Hinata estaba junto a él y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Empezó a escuchar que el llanto de la ojiperla era cada vez más alto y empezó a acariciar su espalda, sintiendo que cada vez que ella luchaba para respirar su corazón se oprimía.

-Tranquila Hina... Ya todo está bien..- Susurraba. No sabía si era verdad, pero diría lo que fuera por dejar de escucharla llorar.

Después de un momento, Hinata logro calmarse. Mientras ella se incorporaba, sintió la falta del calor del cuerpo de la ojiperla. Logro sentarse en la cama a duras penas y pudo observarla mejor.

Se le frunció el entrecejo al ver, de nuevo, las marcas en su cuello. Suponía que el parche en la mejilla era un corte y vió otro que abarcaba toda la nuca. Bajó la vista a las pequeñas manos de la chica, las dos estaban vendadas, pero al parecer no tenía nada más. Cuando volvió a verla, su expresión se cambió a desconcierto porque lo observaba enojada. Ella lo golpeó con un puño en el hombro, muy fuerte para desgracia del rubio.

-¡¡AUCH!!- Se quejó él.-¿Por qué me golpeas Hina?- La miró con un mohin en sus labios y los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor.

-¿¡Cómo vas a cruzar la calle del centro sin mirar!?- Le reclamó.-¿¡Eres tonto!?- y lo volvió a golpear con la misma fuerza.

-¡Ite!¡¡Ite!!- Sollozaba el rubio, mientras se sobaba el hombro.

. • • . . • • .

 **15 meses después...**

 **15 meses después de la vuelta de Hinata a Konoha**

 **9 Meses después de la muerte de Toneri Otsutsuki.**

Hinata sonreía, mientras ayudaba a su amiga Sakura a colocar los globos para la fiesta del primer añito de Sarada. Miró por la ventana para observar como Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara observaban el artefacto para inflar el castillo, como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo. Escucho la risas de sus amigas y se dió medía vuelta riendo también. Miró a su hermana pequeña, Hanabi, jugando con la bebe con una sonrisa tierna...

Muchas cosas cambiaron en la vida de Hinata en estos 9 meses.

Luego de la muerte de Toneri, se le acusó de "Homicidio culposo agravado por el vínculo". Todavía estaba en juicio, pero según Itachi, era más que obvio que aceptarían la idea de Defensa Propia. Estaba en libertad condicional, pero tampoco la vigilaban mucho. Las empresas que pertenecían a Otsutsuki, se las dejó al tío de este, Hamura, que hasta salió testigo de ella en el juicio. Declarando que su sobrino tenía problemas de alcohol y violencia.

Supo que su padre se volvió a casar con una mujer de Australia. No podía viajar para conocerla, por obvias razones, pero cuando todo ese asunto terminara, iría. Hiashi, su padre, le pidió perdón por a verla dejado sola cuando más lo necesitó. Hinata al no ser rencorosa, lo perdonó sin dudarlo. Después de todo, era su padre...

Su relación con Naruto era prácticamente perfecta, vivían juntos con Gaara. Ella lo ayudaba en el gimnacio y en la casa. Hinata era inmensamente feliz, se veía con sus amigos muy seguido y Naruto era cariñoso y comprensivo con ella. Si le decian a ella hace dos años que iba a sentir esa felicidad, nunca lo hubiera creído.

A los pocos meses de lo sucedido, Shikamaru logró dar con su madre y hermana. Su mamá Hana se había vuelto a casar también, venía cada tanto a visitarla. Hanabi, decidió estudiar en una universidad de Konoha y así conocer mejor a su hermana mayor. Se mudó con Hinata y al ser la casa pequeña para cuatro personas, se mudaron a una más grande...

. • " • . . • " • .

Hinata levantó una de las fuentes con restos de comida del cumpleaños. Cuando se incorporó sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y se sostuvo la frente con una mano, mientras las piernas se le aflojaban. Estuvo apunto de caerse, cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos la tomaban desde atras.

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó Naruto al tiempo que la ayudaba a pararse.

-Si... sólo fue un mareo.

-¿Has comido hoy?¿O sigues descompuesta del estómago?- La preocupación era palpable en el rostro del rubio. Ella sonrió complacida y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Todo está bien.- Fue lo único que contestó para dirigirse a la cocina y ayudar a Sakura e Ino...

 **Dias después.**

Hinata estaba sentada en el borde de la ducha, mordiéndose las uñas y repiquetiando un pie en el suelo. Hace más de dos meses que su periodo no bajaba y esa día había comprado un test de embarazo. Se lo había hecho y estaba esperando el resultado. Su corazón latía con desenfreno, ansiosa miraba cada 5 segundos al costado donde ella estaba. Si bien sólo habían estado con Naruto, sin cuidarse una sola vez, era más que suficiente. El rubio no sabía nada aún y eso era lo que le ponía más nerviosa, ya que le preocupaba su reacción.

La ojiperla levantó con cuidado el test, sin animarse a ver el resultado. Respiró pausado y por fin abrió los ojos. Estos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el signo más. Se tapó la boca, cuando un grito de alegría quiso salir y el llanto ya recorría sus mejillas. La sonrisa se agrandó sintiendo que algo cálido se instalaba en su pecho y aunque aún era muy pequeño, se llevó la mano al vientre y lo acarició. Con una promesa silenciosa de que lo cuidaría y amaría más que a nada en el mundo.

Escuchó unos leves golpes en la puerta. -¿Hinata?¿Todo bien amor?- La voz de Naruto se escuchó del otro lado.

Se levantó con cuidado y muy despacio abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un rubio preocupado. La tomó de los hombros al verla llorar y algo desesperado le preguntó.-¿Qué sucede, amor?¿Pasó algo?¿Te duele algo?

Hinata no podía hablar, sólo negaba con la cabeza pero no dejaba de llorar, extrañando más a Naruto. Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo guío a la cama, donde lo sentó. Abrió la palma del rubio, que tenía en su mano y le colocó el test en ella.

Naruto tomó el artefacto y empezó a mirarlo, estudiarlo con el ceño fruncido. Pero cuando vio el signo más quedó congelado y se puso pálido. Muy lentamente levantó la mirada, para encontrar zafiros con perlas y la luz que desprendían estos eran impresionantes. Sonrió inconscientemente.

-¿Es... esto... esto es...?- Intentó preguntar, levantando el test. Hinata sólo asentía con la cabeza.-¿ Voy... voy a... ser papá?- La ojiperla volvió a asentir.-¿Vas... vas a ser... mamá?- Preguntó señalándola.

-S... si.- Contestó conmocionada.

Naruto la abrazó con fuerza y su risa resonaba en la habitación.

-¡¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces Hinata!!- Su voz sonaba forzada por la emoción.-¡Te amo!¡te amo!- murmuraba una y otra vez.

Hinata sonrió.

Sintiéndose al fin completa.

Sintiendo que por fin pertenecía a un lugar.

Sintiéndose amada y cuidada.

Sintiendo paz y calidez.

Las lágrimas de Naruto eran imparables, sentía que su corazón explotaría de felicidad.

 _ **"Tendré que guardar el anillo para más tarde..."** _pensó.

 **. • " • . Fin . • " • .**

 **Notas: Hola a todos!!! cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno... Al fin hemos llegado al final!! Dígame que les pareció?? Fue buena? Fue mala? Es la primera historia que termino... y la verdad que me costó... ¿Qué dicen ustedes?... Déjenme un Rw para ver qué piensan!!!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos toditos!! jaja. La verdad es que sin su apoyo y consejos nunca hubiera terminado, ya que las historias llegan como gotas de agua en una lluvia torrencial, pero terminarla es algo difícil. Tampoco quería hacerlo muy larga... Pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado!!!**

 **¡De verás! ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!**

 **¡Nos leemos en otra historia!**


	10. Outtake

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **NOTA: A pedido de Misaki Uzumaki e traido esta última parte!! espero les guste. Ah! y gracias a todos por sus comentarios! No olviden decirme si les gustó.**

 **Outtake**

 **09:30 Horas.**

Hinata agarró los trastes de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para poder lavarlos. Su vientre ya estaba enorme en sus ocho meses y medio,le costaba trabajo moverse con comodidad. Aún que Naruto le insistía diciéndole que dejara todo para cuando él llegara, a ella le gustaba sentirse útil.

Dejó los utensilios del desayuno y se miró la mano para sacarse el anillo de compromiso que le dió Naruto a la semana de enterarse del embarazo. Con una enorme sonrisa se lo sacó y lo dejó en un platillo y se puso a lavar.

Un fuerte calambre provocó que uno de los platos callera al suelo, haciéndose añicos mientras ella se llevaba ambas manos al vientre. Le costaba respirar y sintió la panza muy dura. La contracción no duró mucho y respirando más tranquila, fue en busca de la escoba para levantar los vidrios rotos. Las contracciones cada vez eran más recurrentes, su obstetra le había dicho que iban a ser normales porque ya podía tenerlo, ya que se podía adelantar o atrasar dos semanas.

Dejó al plato roto en una esquina y volvió a querer lavar, esta vez agarró un vaso y pasó exactamente lo mismo.

—Qu...que ton...ta.– Se quejó en medio de los dolores.

Tomó todo el aire que pudo y lo largo muy despacio, esta vez el dolor fue un poco más fuerte. Cuando quiso agarrar la escoba nuevamente, piso un vidrio que se le encajó en la planta del pie izquierdo.

—¡Aauch!– Se quejó, por el corte y los dolores.

Siceo con una mueca de incodomidad, cuando quiso apoyar el pie en el piso y ayudándose con la pared, cojeó hasta una silla en la comedor. Se sentó respirando profundamente, los dolores habían sesado, pero le ardía el pie. Como pudo levantó el pie hasta la otra silla y lo revisó, el vidrio era pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande para poder sacarlo con los dedos. Con mucho cuidado se lo sacó, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el dolor más fuerte en el pie, pero ya sin el vidrio.

Cojeó nuevamente al botiquín que tenían en el baño y suspiró al ver las manchitas de sangre que dejó al pasar. _"Naruto va a enojarse"._ Se limpió y vendó con algo de dificultad por el abultado vientre, se colocó una anestesia local y ya no le dolía. Caminó lentamente hasta la cocina y barrió los vidrios, decidió dejar los trastes así antes de romper todo, se puso el anillo y fue a preparar todo para bañarse.

El agua caliente la relajó, pero en medio del baño le dió una contracción que le provocó un quejido y le robo el aire. Empezó a dolerle en demasía la zona baja de la espalda, se sostuvo de la pared y cerró las manos en puños mientras intentaba respirar. Cerró la ducha y esperó a que los dolores cesaran, cuando por fin pararon salió, sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido. Se envolvió en la bata de baño y tomó su celular, marcó el número de Naruto pero no lo llamó. Sabía que ese día el tenía una importante reunión con el señor Jiraiya, para poner más gimnasios en Konoha y Suna, no quería molestarlo. Pensó en Gaara, pero él también estaría en esa reunión, su hermana Hanabi estaba enla universidad. Sakura y Sasuke estaban trabajndo...

Decidió llamar a Kiba.

 _—¿Hola?_

—Hola Kiba...

 _—¡Ah Hinata! Justamente estábamos hablando de ti con Shino, pensábamos ir a verte hoy.. ¿Estarás en tu casa?_

Hinata no contestó al sentir un fuerte dolor de nuevo, pero el castaño pareció escuchar la respiración agitada de la oji perla.

 _—¿Hina?¿Todo bien?¿Sucede al...?_

—Ki...ba.– Le interrumpió ella con dificultad.— Ten..go contrac...ciones..

 _—¿¡QUÉE!?¿¡YA VIENE EL BEBÉ!?_

La ojiperla se alejó el teléfono del oido al escuchar a su amigo gritar. Y respiró con menos dificultades al sentir como se relajaba su vientre.

—Cr...creo que sí... No llamé a Naruto porque tiene una reunión. N..no creó que lo tenga enseguida. Después de todo ésto tarda...

 _—Ok, ok. ¿Quieres que vayamos para allá?_

Hinata sonrió por el nerviosismo de su amigo.

—Se los agradecería mucho.

 _—Ya estamos saliendo Hinata..._

—¡Ah! Kiba..

 _—¿Si?_

—¿N...no me traerías una hamburguesa?

 _—¡Hinata! Vas a tener el bebé¿y quieres comer?–_ Lo dijo con un tono de reproche divertido.

—¿Por favor?– Le pregunto con falsa angustia.

 _—¡De acuerdo!... Para que no salga con cara de hamburguesa.._

—¡¡Gracias Kiba eres el mejor!!

 _—¿Y recién te das cuenta?_

Hinata rió mientras cortaba la llamada. Se pudo poner el vestido largo y suelto, aunque le costó ponerse su ropa interior. Se sentó en la silla del comedor esperando a sus amigos mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

—¿Ya quieres salir Boruto?– Sonrió al sentir como su bebé se movió bruscamente bajo su mano.— Eres muy inquieto, de seguro te parecerás a tu papá..– Su vientre volvió a endurecerse, mientras ella respiraba lentamente, aguantando la molestia.

 **0**

Una hora y media después el tiembre de la casa sonaba una y otra vez, Kiba se removía ansioso con una bolsa con hamburguesas y papas fritas. Shino estaba igual de nervioso pero no era tan demostrativo.

—Te dije que tendria que haber venido antes...

—Tranquilo Kiba, de seguro le cuesta caminar por la panza

El castaño volvió a tocar el timbre ansioso y golpeó la puerta.

—¡Hinata!¿¡Estás bien!?– No recibió respuesta.—¡¡Al diablo!!

Kiba le dió la bolsa a su amigo que lo vio tomar carrera.

—¿Qué vas a...?– El castaño lo interrumpió al golpear la puerta con su hombro.

—¡¡Mierda!!– Se quejó ya que no movió ni un centímetro a la madera mientras se frotaba el hombro.—¡Debe haber una forma para entrar!

— Deberíamos llamar a Naruto..

—¡No! Hinata dijo que no quería...– Le interrumpió

—¿Y cómo entraremos?– Lo corto el de gafas.

—Busca una ventana sin rejas...– Le dijo mirando a los costados, Shino ni se movió.

—Sabes que Naruto no dejaría ningúna ventana sin rejas.

— Tienes razón..– Susurró su amigo y después de uno segundos volvió a tocar el timbre, sin obtener respuesta de adentro.

Shino se acercó a la puerta y movió el picaporte y la abrió.

—¿¡QUÉ!?– Una gota corrió por la nuca de Kiba, nunca se hubiera imaginado que la puerta estaba sin traba. Pero rápido se borró su semblante de escepticismo al ver a Hinata arrodillada sosteniendose la pansa con la cara de mucho dolor.—¡¡Hinata!!

Ambos amigos corrieron a ella.

—Cre... creo que... ya vi... viene.– Dijo la oji perla con dificultad al tomar la mano del castaño y apretarla con fuerza al estar en medio de una contracción.

Ambos la ayudaron a levantarse con cuidado, aunque ella quedó flexionada hasta que los dolores disminuyeron.

—Debemos llevarte a la clínica.– Le dijo Shino mientras sacaba su celular para llamar a la ambulancia.

La ayudaron a llegar al sofa, pero cuando estaban a medio camino Hinata se detuvo con los ojos como platos, mientras ellos escuchaban como un ruido de agua cayendo.

—¿Qué sucede?– Le preguntó Kiba.

— Ro... rompí fuente.– Le contestó la oji perla con una sonrisa que rápido se borró al sentir otra contracción.—¡¡Aah!!– Se quejó al inclinarse otra vez hacia adelante.

Los dos hicieron una mueca de dolor ya que Hinata les apretaba mucho las manos, pero no dijieron nada sabiendo que el dolor que ella sentía debía de ser peor. Cuando poco a poco se fue relajando la ayudaron a sentarse en el sofa, la oji perla le dijo a Kiba donde tenía guardado el bolso con los papeles, documento y ropa para el bebé y para ella. El castaño corriendo fue hacía alla, Shino había dejado la bolsa a un lado de Hinata mientras llamaba a la ambulancia. Cuando ambos volvieron a verla, la ojiperla iba comiendo la mitad de la hamburguesa.

—¡Hinata!– Kiba entrecerró los ojos mirándola, intentando retarla por estar comiendo antes de tener a su bebé.

—¿Qué?– Preguntó ella inocente, aún que un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Nada,– Dijo Shino antes de que le diga algo el castaño.– Come tranquila, ya está viniendo la ambulancia.

—Gracias chicos.– Dijo ella sonriente con un brillo en sus ojos. Ambos amigos sonrieron, ya que la imágen de ver a Hinata con una enorme panza, comiendo una hamburguesa como si no hubiera comido en años, era muy tierna.

 **0**

 **12:25 Horas**

Naruto se despidió del señor Jiraiya con un fuerte apretón de manos y una gran sonrisa. El contrato ya estaba firmado y estaba eufórico de que por fin estaba cumpliendo su sueño de tener varios gimnasios. Miró a Gaara sin borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡Por fin!– Exclamó contentó.— Debo avisarle a Hina.– Sacó su celular del bolsillo y le marcó al de ella.

El celular sonó varias veces, pero nadie contestó. Naruto se extrañó y volvió a marcar, la contestadora volvió a recibir la llamada.

—¿Qué pasa?– Le pregunto el pelirrojo al ver el entrecejo fruncido de su amigo.

— No contesta.– Le dijo al cortar una tercera vez.

—Llamala al de la casa, aveces no lo tiene encima.– Le aconsejo, tratando de tranquilizar al rubio, que cuando se trataba de Hinata se ponía nervioso muy rápido.

Naruto así lo hizo, pero se preocupó más al no recibir respuesta.

—No me contesta Gaara, voy a verla.– Le dijo mientras agarraba su campera para irse.

—De acuerdo, avísame cualquier cosa.

Naruto salió algo nervioso y tomó su bicicleta, pedaleaba fuerte, no estaba asustado pero si preocupado; después de todo Hinata tenía muy grande la panza y se cansaba fácilmente.

 **0**

—¿Hina?¿Amor?– Naruto entró a la casa, asombrado de no encontrar a nadie.

Empezó a caminar al baño, para ver si tal vez la oji perla estaba allí. Se asustó al ver gotas de sangre por el suelo y corrió al baño, abriéndolo de golpe. No había nadie allí, entonces fue a la cocina donde vió vidrios rotos en una esquina. Corrió a la habitación, con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero tampoco habia nadie.

—¿Dónde está?– Se rascó la cabeza mientras iba al comedor. Su celular empezó a sonar y contestó sin siquiera ver quién era.

—¿Hinata?

 _—No, soy Kiba Naruto..._

El rubio resopló molesto.— Disculpa Kiba, estoy buscando a...

 _—Hinata está en la clínica.–_ Le interrumpió y el rubio abrió los ojos de sobre manera.

—¿Qué?¿Por qué?– Le preguntó nervioso.

 _— Esta mañana me llamó porque tenía contracciones y fuimos para alla con Shino.–_ Mientras escuchaba Naruto ya se estaba colocando las zapatillas. _—Y cuando llegamos rompió bolsa, ahora le están haciendo los chequeos, pero no creó que tarde mucho amigo._

—De acuerdo Kiba. Gracias, de verás. Ya estoy saliendo para allá.

Como un relámpago Naruto ya estaba en la bicicleta pedaleando con el corazón desbocado y una sonrisa mucho más grande, pero también preocupado. Eufórico porque nacería el hijo de Hinata y él, pero con miedo por la oji perla.

 **0**

Hinata respiraba profundamente acostada en la cama del hospital. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza y removía los pies, intentando aguantar los calambres.

—Tranquila querida, relájate.– Le decía la doctora Tsunade.

La oji perla la miró mal, _"¡¡Eso lo dice por que a usted no le duele!!"_ Quería gritarle, pero se concentró en respirar e intentar hacerle caso.

—¿Don... dónde es... está N... Naruto?– Le preguntó a la doctora apretando los dientes y aferrándose a las sábanas.

— Tranquila, ahora lo importante es el bebé..

—¡Yo qui...quiero a N..Narutooo!– Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. Los dolores eran casi insoportables y ella necesitaba tener al hombre que amaba y padre de su hijo junto a ella.

—¡No grites!– La reprendió la doctora.

Hinata empezó a respirar un poco mejor, pero seguían sintiendo los dolores aunque menos intensos.

—¡Eso! ¡Respira!– Le aconsejó la doctora mientras se colocaba a los pies de la cama.— Debo revisarte Hinata.

La oji perla asintió con los ojos cerrados y levantando las rodillas, separando las piernas. La rubia le revisó, sintiendo una leve molestia Hinata hizo una mueca.

—¡Bien mami! Vas muy bien.– Le dijo mientras se sacaba el guante y lo tiraba al tacho.— Tienes 8 casi 9 de dilatación. Dentro de poco tendrás a tu bebé entre brazos.

Hinata sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, pero rápidamente se le borró.

— Naruto, quiero que él esté con migo.– Le dijo con angustia.

— No te preocupes Hinata. Ahora les diré que lo dejen pasar cuando llegue.– Le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y la oji perla le devolvio el gesto.

 **0**

Naruto puso el candado en la bicicleta y corrió a la entrada del hospital. Algo agitado llegó a la recepción, la chica de pelo castaño lo observó algo asustada al ver que él casi se tiraba arriba del recibidor.

—Hi.. Hinata Hyūga– La chica frunció el entrecejo.— Maternidad.

—Tercer piso...

Naruto salió corriendo al ascensor sin esperar otra indicación. Tocó el botón varias veces hasta que las puertas se cerraron. El rubio se removía nervioso y frotaba sus manos transpiradas en los pantalones, mirando como muy lentamente, para él, cambiaban los carteles de los pisos. Escuchaba la típica musica de ascensor y bufó frustrado, ya que esa musiquita lo ponía más nervioso aún.

Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse salió y se dirigió al guardia que estaba en la entrada del pasillo.

—¡Hola! Mi mujer vino a tener a mi bebé, de verás.– Dijo sin pensar muy bien las palabras y el hombre sonrió por los nervios palpables del rubio.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—¿Quién?¿Mi mujer o mi bebé?– Le preguntó señalándose con el pulgar.

Una risa se escapó del hombre.— De su mujer.

— Hinata Hyūga.– Se recargó sobre la mesa a observar el cuaderno que el hombre empezó a hojear.

— Habitación 505, cama 1.– Dijo al encontrarla y cuando levantó la vista el rubio ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo.

—¡Gracias!– Gritó al mirarlo por encima del hombro.

El hombre sonrió.—¡Suerte!

 **0**

Hinata vió como la enfermera le sacaba los aparatos que eran para el ultrasonido, escuchó el corazoncito agitado de su bebé mientras tenía contracciones. Una fuerte le atacó mientras llegaba la doctora.

—¿Y bien Hinata?¿Lista para tener a tu bebé?

— Na...Naruto.

— El bebé no puede esperar Hinata. Ven, baja a esta silla, te llevaremos a la sala de parto.

La oji perla tenía ganas de llorar, no tanto por las constantes contracciones, si no por el miedo de que Naruto no llegara. Con un gran esfuerzo se movió de la cama al borde, y la doctora la ayudó a sentarse en la silla. Cuando Tsunade la volteó para la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un transpirado, colorado y agitado rubio. La oji perla abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió ampliamente, pero una punzada en su bajo vientre le hizo mostrar una mueca de dolor.

—¡Hinata!– Naruto llegó a ella con dos grandes zancadas, se colocó en cuclillas y acarició su mejilla con una expresión llena de ternura, amor y preocupación.—Ya llegué amor.– Le susurró.

La oji perla con lágrimas en los ojos lo miró detenidamente, tomó la mano de él que tenía apoyada en su mejilla y cerró los ojos. Sintiendo reforzada sus fuerzas y la calidez que sólo Naruto podía darle. De repente un fuerte dolor la invadió, mucho mas fuerte de lo que había tenido antes.

—¡Aah!– No pudo evitar gritar.

—¿Qué sucede?– Escuchó a lo lejos la voz llena de pánico de su rubio, pero ella se aferró a los brazos de la silla y por instinto empezó a pujar.

—¡¡YA VIENE!!– Gritó Tsunade.

A lo lejos sentía el movimiento de la silla que se movía rápidamente, la mano de Naruto sobre la suya, mientras intentaba respirar y no dejaba de pujar. Pudo ver de reojo a sus amigos, Kiba y Shino, parados cerca de la sala de partos con preocupación por los gritos que a veces se les escapaba a la oji perla.

 **0**

Naruto tuvo que separarse de Hinata, mientras a ella la colocaban en la cama de parto. Hicieron que se lavara las manos y le colocaron lo mismo que tenían los medicos, en el cuerpo y en la cabeza. Cuando llegó a la oji perla de nuevo, ella pujaba con fuerza, todo su rostro transpirado y totalmente colorado por el esfuerzo.

Naruto se quedó a un lado de Hinata, sin saber que hacer y con los ojos como platos. Hinata se relajó y recargó la cabeza en la cama, ladeó el rostro a él y sonrió. Aún que ésta fue algo desganada, por el cansancio de su cuerpo, Naruto pudo apreciar el brillo en sus ojos. Tomó su mano, queriéndole transmitir sus fuerzas a su cansada mujer.

—Ite, ite..– Se quejó cuando ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y empezó a pujar otra vez, ya que le apretó la mano de tal forma que sintió que los huesos se les iban a quebrar.

—¡¡BIEN HINATA!!¡BIEN!¡¡SIGUE, SIGUE!!– Le gritaba la doctora que estaba por donde saldría su hijo.

Naruto sentía su corazón golpear contra su pecho de una forma descontrolada y fuerte. Miraba a Hinata e imitaba su respiración sin siquiera darse cuenta. La oji perla gritó cuando la contracción paró y una enfermera le puso un pañuelo humedo en la frente.

—¡Bien Hinata! ¡En la próxima saldrá!¡¡Puja con todas tus fuerzas!!

Naruto sonrió al escuchar a la doctora decir eso, miró a la oji perla esperando encontrarla con una sonrisa, pero ella negaba con la cabeza llorando.

—No... puedo más..– Susurró Hinata.

—Vamos amor, sólo un poco mas de verás.– Le dijo el rubio mientras le pasaba el pañuelo por la cara.

Hinata lo observó y cuando él le sonrió, ella también lo hizo. Entonces pasó, la contracción más fuerte la golpeó y empezó a pujar mientras le apretaba mucho más fuerte la mano. Naruto no se quejó, sólo miraba a la doctora que le susurraba "Puja" a Hinata una y otra vez. La misma enfermera le colocó una manta blanca en el pecho de la oji perla y el rubio sintió que el piso se le movía cuando pudo ver la cabeza saliendo. Si no fuera porque Hinata le provocaba mucho dolor en la mano, se hubiera desmayado al ver la cantidad de sangre que cayó al suelo.

—¡Ya está preciosa!– Le dijo la rubia, mientras maneobreaba para terminar de sacar a su hijo.

Hinata dejó de pujar, pero siguió mirando a la doctora, Naruto ahora apretaba con fuerza la mano de la oji perla con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver la cabellera fina y rubia. Sintió como su corazón se apretaba de una forma muy dolorosa y los ojos se le nubladan con lágrimas. Contuvo la respiración, mientras la doctora metía un artefacto en la boca de su pequeño bebé y las lágrimas les cayeron por las mejillas al escuchar el primer llanto de su hijo. Hinata empezó a temblar y a llorar, hipeando y sonriendo al escucharlo también.

— Un hermoso varón.– Les comunicó cuando dejó al bebé sobre el pecho de la reciente madre y lo cubrió con parte de la manta.

Naruto miró a su familia con una enorme sonrisa, mientras intentaba limpiarse con la manga las lágrimas que brotaban sin cesar. Hinata, con grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos, abrazó al pequeño y besó su cabecita entre risas y llanto; el rubio creía que nunca la había visto tan bella. La doctora le propuso cortarle el cordón a Boruto y aún que estaba temblando lo pudo hacer. La partera sacó la plasenta de Hinata con unos leves quejidos de ella, pero la flameante madre no dejaba de sonreir y acariciar al pequeñín.

Unos doctores agarraron al pequeño rubio y la enfermera ayudó a la ojiperla a bajar de la cama de partos. La llevaron de nuevo a la habitación en la silla de ruedas, mientras Naruto acompañaba a Hinata, pero sonreía al escuchar los gritos de su hijo, tenía muy buenos pulmones.

 **0**

 **Una semana después**

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir de nuevo el llanto de Boruto, sintió los movimientos de Hinata pero la detuvo.

—Voy a ver yo..– Le dijo en medio de un bostezo.— Puede que sea el pañal.

La oji perla sonrió agradecida de poder dormir un poco más. El rubio se levantó con algo de pereza y arrastrando los pies llegó a la cuna.

—Boruto, ¿Qué sucede campeón?– Una vez que el bebé escuchó la voz del padre dejó de llorar y unos ojos tan celestes, como los de él, lo miraron. Naruto lo tomó en brazos y sonrió al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo.— Eres malo, debes dejar dormir mas a mami...– Le susurró mientras lo acunaba. Revisó el pañal y éste estaba seco, asi que siguió mesiendolo hasta que el pequeño se durmió.

Naruto lo observó detenidamente, le gustaba verlo dormir, era relajante hasta para él. Boruto era rubio y tenía unos grandes ojos celestes igual que él, tan sólo que su piel no era del mismo tono, era uno intermedio entre su papá y mamá. Naruto puso su dedo índice en la mano chiquita y ésta por reflejó la apretó, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y sintiéndose preso de la ternura que le provocaba el pequeño, le depositó un beso en la frente. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo volvió a ponerlo en la cuna, lo observó unos cuantos minutos más y luego volvió junto a Hinata, a la cama. La abrazó por la espalda y la acerco a él, sintiéndose agradecido con la vida por darle a la oji perla y a ella por darle a Boruto. Cada hora que pasaba junto a su familia se daba cuenta que no era nada sin ellos y su felicidad radicaba en esas dos personas que amaba con locura. Escondió la cara en los cabellos de Hinata que tenía un poco más largos y los olió, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba, ya que hace unas semanas que ya no hacia el amor con su mujer. Pero no le importaba esperar, asi que haciendo caso omiso a su deseo, cerró los ojos para dormirse profundamente.

 **0**

 **6 Meses después**

Hinata vió con una sonrisa como Naruto intentaba darle la primera papilla a Boruto y no pudo disimular la risita que salió de sus labios al ver la cara de frustración del mayor, al ver que el chiquito escupía todo.

—Boruto debes comer, de verás.

El bebé balbuceaba, mientras la papilla salía por la comisura de sus labios. Sus bracitos se movían freneticos hacía arriba y abajo, golpeando la mesita frente a su silla para comer. Naruto volvió a intentar y Hinata seguía sonriendo al ver que el padre abría la boca cuando le acercaba la cuchara al bebé. Boruto dejó que le pusiera la comida en la boca, pero la escupió en su manito para golpearla contra la mesa, salpicandose a él y a su frustrado padre. Naruto miró con un puchero a la oji perla, al no lograr que el bebé comiera nada.

— Eres un inútil, idiota.– Le dijo Gaara que compartía la mesa con ellos.

—¡Inténtalo tú si crees que es tan fácil, de verás!– Le gritó el rubio mirándolo de mala manera.

El pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó, sacándole de mala manera el platito y cuchara. Cargó un poco en la cucharita y la acercó a la boca del bebé.

— Di aaah Boruto.– Le dijo Gaara y cuando el pequeño abrió la boca le dió la cucharada de papilla.

La risa de Naruto no se hizo esperar cuando vió, que efectivamente, el bebé escupió todo. Gaara sólo bufó molesto, al haber perdido y dejándole la papilla al rubio se volvió a sentar. Naruto le dejó el plato con papilla en la nesita de comida de Boruto y mientras él metía las manos allí, el rubio mayor miró a la oji perla.

—¿A qué hora viene Hanabi amor?

— A la tarde, sale de la universidad y viene a cuidar a Boruto.– Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Naruto terminó su almuerzo y se levantó. Dándole un beso en la frente del bebé y luego dándole otro en los labios de Hinata se despidió.

—Bien, cuídate preciosa.– Le susurró cerca de los labios para después depositarle otro beso un poco más fogoso en los labios.

—¡No cuenten dinero frente a los pobres! Degenerados...– Susurró Gaara, con un leve rubor en las pálidas mejillas.

La pareja se separó y rieron algo nerviosos.

—¡Cuida a mamá Boruto!– Le dijo a su bebé, pero él ni lo miró al estar jugando con la papilla.

Naruto junto con Gaara salieron al gimnasio y Hinata se volvió a su hijo, que era más papilla que bebé.

—¡Bien!– Suspiró.– Hora del baño Boruto...

El pequeño rió al tirar el plato al suelo.

 **0**

Naruto esparcía besos en el cuello dulce y suave de su amante, sobando con una de sus manos el pecho abundante sobre la ropa. La habitación estaba a oscuras y sólo era apenas iluminada con la luz de la noche que entraba por la ventana.

El rubio podía escuchar los leves ronroneos de Hinata por sus caricias y ansioso por sentir más, bajó la mano al muslo desnudo, subiendo poco a poco la mano por abajo del camisón. Amaba la suavidad de su piel y sentirla estremecer bajo su cuerpo. Una corriente de electricidad viajo por su cuerpo al sentir las delicadas manos de la oji perla en su abdomen, intentando sacarle la remera que los estorbaba. Naruto se dejó hacer y volvió a atacar los labios de Hinata con lujuria y pasión, queriendola devorar. Empezó a frotar su cadera con la de ella, desesperado por hundirse en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Hinata cortó el beso, al tirar la cabeza hacia atras y gemir un poco más alto. Naruto le sacó el camisón de un sólo movimiento y no pudo evitar gruñir al ver los turgentes pechos de su mujer, con los pezones altivos clamando por su atención. Sin hacerse rogar, el rubio fue a por ellos, lamiendolos hasta que se endurecieron dolorosamente. Sintió las cálidas manos de ella en su cabeza, apretandolo contra su cuerpo y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios para después tomar con toda su boca y chuparlos con avidez. Hinata gimió alto y frotó todo su cuerpo contra él, mordiéndose el labio, fue bajando una de sus manos hasta encontrar la prueba de la excitación del rubio y acariciarlo sobre la ropa.

Naruto dejó la tarea de saborear los senos para sicear apretando los ojos con fuerza.

—No puedo esperar más.– Le susurró el rubio con la respiración agitada, llevando una mano al sexo de su amada.

Se desiso de las bragas y gruñó al tocar los labios y comprobar que estaban muy mojados. Acariciando con suavidad, para esparcir toda su humedad, introdujo unos de sus dedos sintiendo palpitar a su miembro, protestando. Hinata gemía bajo él y metió una de sus manos dentro del pantalón y boxer, tomado a su erección para acariciarlo con delicadeza.

—H.. Hinata– Gimió el rubio y perdido en las sensaciones se sacó todas las trendas.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, acercando su sexo al de ella y de una sola estocada se introdujo a su cuerpo, ambos gimieron fuerte.

—Hinata... como te... amo. No...te das... una idea...– Jadeo el rubio mientras empezaba el vaivén de sus cuerpos, devorando nuevamente los pecho de la oji perla.

—N.. Naruto...

Un fuerte llanto de la habitación contínua detuvo todo movimiento. Naruto escondió el rostro en el hueco del hombro de Hinata, los dos con la respiración agitada y los cuerpos calientes, conectaron sus miradas y sonrieron.

—Y..yo voy– Susurró la oji perla.

El rubio salió dentro de ella y se acostó boca arriba, mientras Hinata se volvía a poner el camisón e iba a la habitación de su hijo. Una sonrisa nació en sus labios y suspiró, con la idea de que cuando se vuelva a dormir Boruto, seguirían con lo que había interrumpido.

 **0**

 **3 meses después**

Hinata se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, tenía un vestido blanco con detalles rosas su cabello estaba levantado en un elegante peinado y un leve maquillaje en su rostro. Sonrió algo nerviosa y se volvió cuando la puerta se abrió. Su madre Hana y hermana Hanabi entraban con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Estas hermosa Hina!– La elogió su madre que llevaba un vestido gris y su hermanita no dejaba de sonreír con los ojos vidriosos.

Hinata también los tenía, por fin había llegado el día. Dos mes atrás, había salido inocente del jucio por la muerte de Toneri y ahora se casaría con el padre de su hijo y el hombre que amaba más que a su vida. Las emociones estaban a flor de piel y con pasos algos torpes salió de la habitación para subir al auto e ir al registro civil.

Tomó a su hijo en brazos y le dió un tierno beso en la cabeza, sintiendo la paz que siempre anheló, la seguridad que siempre quiso y la felicidad que desbordaba todo su ser.

 **0**

—¿Nervioso Dobe?

Naruto miró a Sasuke que tenía en brazos a su ahijada Sarada y sonrió algo tenso.

—Mas o menos..– Susurró.

Entonces vió entrar a la sala del registro a su futura esposa y sintió como todo vestigio de nervios desaparecía para ser sustituido por una inmensa calidez. Su mujer era hermosa y sentía una gran opresión en el pecho cada vez que veía que ella le sonreía, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. La sonrisa del rubio se agrandó mucho mas al ver que traía en brazos al hijo de ambos, que cada día que pasaba se parecía más a él.

Su familia.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al fin sentirse completo y esperaba que en un futuro, no muy lejano, tener una pequeña beba parecida a Hinata...

 **. • " • . FIN . • " • .**

 **NOTAS: OOOH AMÉ ESTE BONUS!!! Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios.**

 **Saluditos!!!**

 **Nos leemos!!**


End file.
